NUESTRA VIDA DE HOY Y MAÑANA PO X TIGRESA
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: DESPUES DE SALVAR CHINA EL GUERRERO DRAGON SE ENAMORO DE LA UNICA MUJER QUE NADIE PENSARIA DE TIGRESA ELLA TAMBIEN LO AMA Y AHORA DEBEN DESCUBRIR LO QUE SIENTEN EL UNO POR EL OTRO, LLEGANDOLES DOS PEQUEÑAS SORPRESAS A AMBOS
1. Chapter 1: el comienzo de un nuevo dia

CAPITULO 1: El comienzo de un nuevo día

Pasaron 1 mes después de que el grandioso y poderoso guerrero dragón salvara a china de el malvado lord zen regreso con sus cuatro mejores amigos Grulla, Víbora, Mono, Mantis (NOTA: NO MENSIONE A UNO PERO AHORA LO VOY A ANUNCIAR) y el amor de su vida La Maestra Tigresa pero él decía solo tigresa después de el cariñoso abrazo que su querida amiga le dio en la prisión Ahora la historia Era un día muy lindo en el valle de la paz y como siempre no todo era perfecto porque temutai intentaba asaltar el salón de los héroes que quería de todas esas antigüedades nada más y nada menos que el rollo del dragón pero si tai lung no pudo conseguirlo no podría conseguirlo temutai siendo detenidos por los cinco furiosos y po

TIGRESA CUIDADO ATRÁS-DIJO VIBORA

TIGRESA SALTA Y DA UNA VUELTA DE 60 GRADOS CON UNA PATADA VOLADORA NOQUEANDO A UNO DE LOS SEQUASES DE TEMUTAI

GRACIAS VIBORA-Dijo tigresa

Mientras que po peleaba a un costado de tigresa

QUE ACASO NUNCA SE RINDEN UDS – Dijo Po

Nos rendiremos cuando tu estés muerto guerrero dragón –Dijo temutai

No me digas pues que crees –Dijo Po

QUE

QUE ESE DIA SOLO SERA CUANDO AYA ENVEJECIDO –Dijo Po burlándose

AAAAAAH MISERABLE COBARDE –DIJO TEMUTAI

COBARDE YO OYE YO NO SOY EL QUE UYE EN UNA PELEA – Dijo Po

AAAAAAH YA ME ARTASTE –DIJO TEMUTAI TRATANDO DE EMBESTIR A PO

PO LO ESQUIVA Y AL MOMENTO DICE ALGO TIPICO EN ESPAÑA

"OOLE" VIENE DE NUEVO LO ESQUIVA Y OTRA VEZ "OOLE"

PERO LA TERCERA EN VES DE ESQUIVARLO LO GOLPEA CON LA PANZA DISIENDO: SKEDOOSH

RETIRADA NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER PO Y CUANDO LO HAGA TE MATARE

NO VIVIRE CON MIEDO-DIJO PO EN UN SUAVE SUSURRO

¿SE ENCUENTRAN BIEN UDS 2? PREGUNTO PO

MEJOR QUE NUNCA -DIJERON LAS DOS HEMBRAS AL UNISONO

Y TU-DIJO TIGRESA

IGUAL QUE SIEMPRE PREPARADO PARA LO QUE SEA-DIJO PO

ESO ES BUENO-DIJO TIGRESA UN POCO SONROJADA

SI JEJE PERO PARA MI ES MEJOR QUE TU ESTES MEJOR-DIJO PO AVERGONZADO

BUENO PAR DE TORTOLOS SERA MEJOR QUE LIMPIEMOS ESTE LUGAR-DIJO VIBORA EN UN TONO UN POCO BURLON

EH SI CREO ES… ESPERA DIJISTE PAR DE TORTOLOS - DIJO PO SONROJANDOSE

SI ESO DIJE ¿Por qué ES ALGO MALO?-PREGUNTO VIBORA

NO PERO NO CREES QUE TE PASAS UN POCO CON TUS COMENTARIOS-DIJO PO CON CARA DE O_O

AY PERDON NO SABIA QUE LOS PANDAS NO PODIAN REIR A VER AVER UN SONRISITA ESA BOQUITA ESA BOQUITA POR AQUÍ A VER ESTA VOQUITA TE HACE REI ESTA BOQUITA TE HACE REIR JAJAJAJA-DIJO VIBORA COMO LE DIJO WILLY A TOTO EN (OTRA PELICULA DE HUEVOS Y UN POLLO)

YA ESPERATE QUE SI ME HACES REIR-DIJO PO UN POCO MAS ALEGRADO

OIGAN HAY ALGO QUE ME ESTADO PREGUNTADO DESDE HACE RATO DONDE ESTAN LOS CHICOS –DIJO PO UN POCO PENSATIVO

QUE NO TE ACUERDAS MONO SALIO CON SU FAMILIA A LA CUIDAD DE YUN BAN DAI GRULLA ESTA CON SU MADRE SEGURO EN ALGUN MUESO O ALGO MANTIS FUE CON SU NOVIA A SU PUEBLO NATAL Y EL MAESTRO SHIFU EN LA CIUDAD DE GONGMEN FUE INVITADO A UNA BODA DE QUIEN NO TENGO NI LA MENOR IDEA PERO LO UNICO QUE SE ES QUE VOLVERAN EN 3 MESES –DIJO TIGRESA

OSEA QUE SOLO SEREMOS NOSOTROS 3 AQUÍ EN EL PALACIO DE JADE –DIJO PO EMOCIONADO

SI PERO PRONTO SOLO SERAN UDS 2 –DIJO VIBORA

NOSTROS 2 NADA MAS ¿Por qué? – DIJO TIGRESA FELIZ Y SONROJADA

PUES RESULTA QUE MI MAMA ESTA ALGO ENFERMA Y DECIDI IR A VISITARLA-DIJO VIBORA

ASI QUE NOS DEJARAS A TIGRESA Y AMI AQUÍ SOLOS-DIJO PO ALGO EMOCIONADO

SI PERO ANTES DE IRME QUISIERA HABLAR A SOLAS CON TIGRESA –DIJO VIBORA

SOBRE QUE COSA-DIJO TIGRESA CON CARA DE CURIOSIDAD

PERO HABLAREMOS EN MI HABITACION

EN LA HABITACION DE VIBORA TIGRESA ES LA PRIMERA EN HABLAR

QUE QUERIAS DECIRME VIBORA-DIJO TIGRESA

PIENSAS DECLARARTE A PO CUANDO NO ESTE

Q…Q…Q…QUE NO COMO CREES COMO POR QUE DICES ESO NO SE DE QUE HABLAS –DIJO TIGRESA

NO TE HAGAS LA QUE LA VIRGEN TE HABLA TODOS SABEMOS QUE TE GUSTA PO-DIJO VIBORA SIN NINGUNA PREOCUPACION

TIGRESA INALA Y EXHALA LO PERO ESPERA TODOS LO SABEN HASTA SHIFU Y PO –DIJO PREOCUPADA

SHIFU SI LO SABE PERO PO NO LO SABE ES POR ESO QUE TE PREGUNTO SI PIENSAS DECLARARTE CUANDO YO NO ESTE – DIJO VIBORA UN POCO PICARA

TAL VEZ LO HAGA PERO NO ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE SEA UN AMOR CORRESPONDIDO –DIJO TIGRESA ALGO TRISTE

NO LO SABRAS SI NO LO AVERIGUAS ES COMO UNA SABIA TORTUGA DIJO UNA VEZ EL AYER ES HISTORIA EL MAÑANA ES UN MIESTERIO PERO EL HOY ES UN OBSEQUIO POR ESO SE LLAMA PRESENTE –DIJO VIBORA

PERO YO CREO QUE DEBERIA DEJAR QUE EL SE CONFIESE PRIMERO Y SI NO LO HACE YO LO HARE PRIMERO-DIJO TIGRESA TODA DECIDIDA DE LO QUE DEBERIA HACER

PERO NINGUNA DE LAS DOS SE PERCATO DE QUE PO LAS HABIA OIDO UNA PEQUEÑA PARTE SOLO ESCUCHO QUE TIGRESA QUERIA DECLARARSE A PO Y NADA MAS Y EN ESO SE VA A PENSAR MEJOR LAS COSAS AL DURAZNO SAGRADO Y SE PONE A PENSAR

ESTO ES EN SERIO LE GUSTO A TIGRESA LE GUSTO A ALGUIEN ESTO JAMAS ME LO ESPERE EN ESO SU POBRE MENTE EMPIEZA A JUGAR CON EL

PO IMAGINARIO:NO ME DIGAS QUE NO TE LE DECLARARAS

PO REAL:SI ME DECLARARE PERO TENGO QUE ESPERAR ALMENOS TRES DIAS PARA PLANEAR ALGO ROMANTICO PARA SORPRENDERLA

2do PO IMAGINARIO:NO CREES QUE ESO ES ALGO EXECIVO

PO REAL: POR QUE RAZON ES ALGO EXECIVO

2do PO:POR QUE SOLO NECESITAS UN DIA Y MEDIO

1er PO:NO CREES QUE ESO ES ALGO OBVIO SI LA AMA DE VERDAD QUE SE TARDE TRES DIAS

PO REAL: A VER UDS 2 EL QUE TENDRA LA CITA SOY YO NO UDS OK

TRATAMOS DE AYUDARTE :DICEN LOS DOS AL UNISONO

DE ACUERDO QUE SIGUEREN QUE HAGA-DIJO EL PO REAL

SOLO SE ES NECESARIO UN PEQUEÑO PICNIC EN LAS AFUERAS DEL VALLE DE LA PAZ – DIJO EL 1er po

QUE TE PARECE EN AQUELLA COLINA CERCA DE LA CASCADA DE LOS BOSQUES DE BAMBU-DIJO EL 2do PO

ESO SUEÑA PERFECTO Y COMO YO SOY UN BUEN COCINERO LA CAUTIVARE CON MI COMIDA – DIJO EL PO REAL

SI SOBRE ESO DEBES DEJAR DE HACER SOLO FIDEOS- DIJO EL 1 er po imaginario

SE HACER MUCHO MAS QUE FIDEOS UDS CONFIEN EN MI- DIJO EL PO REAL

DE VUELTA CON VIBORA Y TIGRESA

VIBORA YA ESTABA LISTA PARA PARTIR EN ESO REGRESAN AL TEMA QUE HABLARON ANTES ENTONCES PIENSAS DECLARARTE –PREGUNTA VIBORA A TIGRESA

SI PERO ESPERARE HASTA MAÑANA PARA VER QUE SUCEDE Y SI NO PASA NADA ME DECLARARE AL DIA SIGUIENTE –DIJO TIGRESA

ENTONCES" TE DESEO SUERTE "-DIJO VIBORA FELIZ DE SU AMIGA

LAS DOS SE DIRIJIERON A LA ENTRADA DEL PALACIO DE JADE EN DONDE SE ENCONTRABA PO ENTRANDO PARECIENDO QUE PLATICA CON ALGUIEN

AH PO CON QUIEN HABLAS – PREGUNTA TIGRESA Y VIBORA AL UNISONO

CON NADIE SOLO ESTOY HABLANDO SOLO XD

A VIBORA YA TE VAS –PREGUNTO PO

SI ASI QUE LOS DEJO SOLOS A LOS 2 ASI QUE SUERTE - DIJO VIBORA

SUERTE CON QUE –PREGUNTO PO

YA SABES DE LO QUE HABLO-DIJO VIBORA

BUENO TE VEREMOS EN 3 MESES –DIJO PO

SI BUENO ADIOS NOS VEMOS EN 3 MESES – DIJO VIBORA

ADIOS –DIJERON PO Y TIGRESA AL UNISONO

AL CAER LA NOCHE EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ PO Y TIGRESA SE ENCONTRABAN EN LA COCINA CENANDO PARA DESPUES IR A DORMIR EN ESO PO LE PREGUNTA ALGO A TIGRESA

AH TIGRESA?

SI PO QUE PASA?

NADA SOLO QUERIA SABER DE QUE HABLASTE CON VIBORA

OH AH ESTE AAAAAAH DE NADA IMPORTANTE DIJO TODA ROJA PERO TRATO Y TRATO PERO NO PUDO OCULTAR SU SONROJO

OH BUENO CREO QUE ES HORA DE DORMIR – DIJO PO UN TANTO TRISTE

BUENAS NOCHES TIGRESA-DIJO PO

BUENAS NOCHES PO-DIJO TIGRESA

AMBOS ENTRARON EN SUS HABITACIONES PERO ANTES DE DORMIR LAS DOS IMAGINACIONES DE PO REGRESARON Y LE DIJERO

ASI QUE BUENO CREO QUE ES HORA DE DORMIR ES LO MEJOR QUE SE TE OCURRIO

QUE QUERIAN QUE HICIERA MAÑANA LA INVITARE A SALIR EN UNA CITA –DIJO PO

EN UNA CITA YO PENSE QUE EN CARRETA JAJAJAJAJAJAJJA

JAJAJA QUE GRACIOSO BUENO DEJEN DE MOLESTARME TENGO QUE DORMIR

BUENAS NOCHES PANZON

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1


	2. Chapter 2: una pregunta una respuesta

CAPITULO 2: una pregunta una repuesta

El sol comenzaba a asomarse lentamente entre las montañas del valle de la paz algunas personas del valle se comenzaban a despertar para comenzar un día lleno de trabajo para llevar comida a la mesa en la noche mientras en el palacio de jade es sueño seguía rondando por todo el palacio Tigresa tantito como que se quería despertar pero tenía una pesadilla con la cual recordó lo que sucedió con Po en la ciudad de Gongmen recordó el momento en el que Po fue alcanzado por uno de los cañones de shen en ese momento Tigresa empezó a susurrar:

No po nooooo-dijo mientras dormía

En eso se despierta y cae de su cama

Aaaah so… so… so… solo. Solo fue un sueño-dijo mientras respiraba

Me pregunto si se habrá despertado po-dijo con poco somnolienta

Salió de su cuarto y se dirijio al de po abri la puerta entro y la cerro camino hacia atrás y tropezó con algo blandito era po que como siempre mientras que duerme cae de su cama Tigresa sorprendida se levanta se acerca al rostro de po y le susurra

Po es hora de levantrase-susurro

Po soñaba casi lo mismo que tigresa solo que al revés

Tigresa pagaras caro por esto shen ha ya – pareciendo que esta atacando a shen

Tu también tienes el mismo sueño eh pobrecito de ti en eso po dice algo que a tigresa le sono un poco alegre

Ti ti tigresa te am… aaaaaaaaaagggrh-no termino por un ronquido suyo

Tigresa no podía creer lo que casi escuchaba si solo hubiera controlado su respiración hubiera descubierto lo que po sentía por ella tigresa se enojo y grita

DESPIERTA- GRITO ENOJADA

Pero po no quería despertar en su lugar solo se dio la vuelta

En eso tigresa se le ocurre una idea para despertarlo "po eh conocido a un hombre maravilloso y me ire del palacio de jade "

Po despierta y grita "QUEEEEE"-DIJO PO PREOCUPADO

Sabia que con eso te despertaría-dijo tigresa sonriendo

Po enojado le dice:por que me asustas de esa manera perderte asi es algo con lo cual me suicidaría por yo te…te… extrañaría

Tigresa:pensando "como quien dice si siente algo por mi " lo siento po trate de despertarte por las buenas pero no me hiciste caso

Po-pero por favor no me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera ok

Tigresa-ok

Po- antes de seguir hablando buenos días

Tigresa-buenos días

Po - Lo primero del dia es ir a comer unos ricos fideos no crees

Tigresa-si tengo un poco de hambre

Salieron de la habitación de po y se dirigieron a la cocina po empieza a hervir agua en un cazo tomo unos vegetales y los empezó a rebanar los vertió en el cazo junto con los fideos toma dos platos de la alacena sirve la sopa

Po-aquí tienes tigresa

Tigresa-"gracias po"

El silencio que se hizo en la habitación fue un poquito incomodo asi que tigresa decidió romper el hielo

Tigresa-oye po has tenido pesadillas ultimamente

Po-si pero como lo supiste

Tigresa-esque cuando estaba tratando de despertarte empezaste a hablar y hablabas de lo que sucedió en la ciudad de gongmen

Po-desde lo que sucedió no eh podido dormir bien

Tigresa-tranquilo últimamente eh tenido la misma pesadilla que tu-dijo tratando de no sonrojarse

Po-asi

Tigresa-si hasta eh tenido miedo de que hubieras muerto

Po-no digas eso no eh muerto pòr una razón

Tigresa-que razón es esa

Po-en que si muero quien cuidaría de ti

Tigresa escucha las dulces palabras de su amigo y por su amor a el, lo abraza después de 10 segundos se separa de el

Po-ah..ah.. tigresa por que el abrazo

Tigresa-eh… no se, de verdad no se

Po: (piensa: ahora po es el momento pídeselo)

Ah tigresa –dijo po

Si po que sucede –dijo tigresa

Este eh… me preguntaba si tenias algo que hacer mañana-dijo po

No nada por que - dijo tigresa

Es quería pedirte pedirte aah…ah…ah esto si que es difícil de decir tigresa lo que quería decirte era si querías salir con… migo-dijo po todo rojo como una manzana

Tigresa sorprendida –"pensando: acaso es un sueño si lo es que por favor nadie me despierte "

Po-ah tigresa estas ahí adentro

Tigresa saliendo del trance le dice-si po si quiero salir contigo

Po-tranquila se no estas de humor asi que, que dijiste

Tigresa – dije que si solo dime cuando y donde

Po- que te parece mañana a las 4 de la tarde donde eso será una sorpresa

Tigresa-de acuerdo mañana a las cuatro estare entrenando vienes po

Po- por que no mejor descansamos digo después de mucho tiempo de estar peleando y entrenando

Tigresa-esta bien tu descansa si quieres pero yo entrenare un rato bien

Po-en ese caso entrenare contigo

Tigresa- no que querías descansar -_-

Po- si pero no quiero estar aquí solo asi que vamos a entrenar

Tigresa- a veces no te entiendo panda

Po- y a veces yo a ti no te entiendo

Se dirijieron a el salón de entrenamiento para empezar el entrenamiento

Po practicando en los brazos giratorios y tigresa practicando en bocas de fuego

Nota: jamás supe como se llamaban esas cosas XD

Terminaron de entrenar y era hora del almuerzo se dirigieron a la cocina po iba a empezar a cocinar pero se dio cuenta de que ya no había nada de comer

Tigresa-y ahora que vamos a comer

Po-tengo una idea por que no vamos a fideos con mi papa

Tigresa-de acuerdo

Salieron del palacio y mientras bajaban las escaleras po tenia que hacer pausas cada cinco minutos para recuperar el aliento

Po- espera espera necesito .… aire – dijo mientras tomaba aire

Tigresa-po esta es la séptima vez que paramos solo 5 escalones mas aguanta

Po-esta bien ya voy ya ya voy

Pero en eso po se tropieza y empieza a rodar sin control tigresa trato de detenerlo y para cuando lo paro estaban enfrente del restaurante del señor ping los dos maestros entraron y vieron que estaba un poco lleno en eso po grita

Po-papa

El señor ping escucha la voz de po sale de la cocina y ve a su hijo y corre a abrazarlo

Sr ping-po hijo que alegría me da verte has perdido peso casi puedo rodearte con mis alas

Po- am bueno tal vez un poco

Sr ping-valla no note que venias con compañía – dirije la mirada a tigresa – es un gusto volverla a ver maetra tigresa

Tigresa-el gusto es mutuo señor ping

Sr ping – ¿quieren comer ?

Po y tigresa – por favor - lo dicen al unísono

Sr ping – siéntense en aquella mesa

Señalando una mesa al lado de la puerta de la cocina

Po- papa puedo hablar contigo en la cocina Sr ping- claro po sobre que

Po-es algo privado

Sr ping – esta bien

Se dirigen a la cocina y po cierra la puerta con seguro lo que casi no sirve de nada ya que la cocina tiene una ventana

Po- te quería preguntar ¿como debe ser una cita?

Sr ping – sorprendido pregunta por que esa pregunta po

Po se pone nervioso y le contesta : es que mañana tendre una cita con tigresa y quería saber si tienes algún consejo que darle a tu hijo…

Sr ping – solo tengo dos cosas que decirte po una que bueno es tu primera cita y con tigresa estoy feliz y 2 si quieres que te ame solo se tu mismo ser tu mismo es mejor no necesitas consejos solo deja que tu corazón te guie

Po- gracias papa te lo agradezco mucho puedo peirte algo

Sr ping – claro lo que necesites

Po-necesito algo de dinero crees poder prestarme un poco solo para comprar algunos ingredientes que necesito para algo que le voy a hacer a tigresa

Sr ping – en la parte de atrás del restaurante tengo unos ingredientes sobrantes te servirán

Po – tal vez dejame ver

Va a la parte de atrás y encuentra todo lo que necesita

Po- esto me servirá gracias papa

Sr ping- de nada sal haya afuera con tigresa ya les llevo los fideos

Po sale con tigresa se sienta en la mesa y mientras esperaban los fideos platicaban sobre cosas que tienen que ver con el kung fu después de media hora llegaron los esperados fideos comieron terminaron de comer se despidieron del señor ping y se regresaron al palacio de jade

Po-por lo menos ya es hora de dormir solo déjame dejar esto en la cocina

Tigresa- de acuerdo pero apresúrate hay que dormirnos temprano

Po-de acuerdo solo espérame un poco además tienes razón además ya sabes lo que dicen al que madruga Buda le ayuda

Tigresa-si creo que debamos irnos a dormir mañana hay que estar preparados recuerda que mañana es nuestra cita "dijo toda sonrojada"

Po- "sonrojado"si tienes razón bueno es hora de dormir

Po y tigresa se dirijian a sus habitaciones para poder descansar tranquila mente pero antes se dijeron el uno al otro

Po-buenas noches tigresa

Tigresa-buenas noches po descansa

Po-tu también

Entraron a sus habitaciones se acostaron pero antes de dormirse dijeron en voz baja mañana tigresa mañana sabras lo que siento por ti mañana po mañana sabras lo que siento por ti pero en eso po escucho tres voces que conocía demasiado bien

Si que te luciste el dia de hoy – dijeron los po·s imaginarios

Nota:el tercer pò imaginario no lo mencione sino hasta ahora este po se ve igual como el (jack sparrow en piratas del Caribe en el fin del mundo)

Po- uds otra vez que quieren esta vez

1er po imaginario-tranquilo solo queremos felicitarte

2do po imagianrio-espero que pienses bien lo que haras y diras ya que…

3er po imaginario- no se muevan… perdí mi cerebro

TODOS SE QUEDAN CON CARA DE O_O

Po- imaginar que yo podría quedar asi

Po-bueno solo les dire que désenos suerte la necesitamos

Buenas noches dice po

Y como la noche pasada buenas noches panzon

Mientras en el cuarto de tigresa : no lo podía creer faltaban pocas horas para su cita con po espero que este enamorado de mi ese es mi mas grande deseo en todo el mundo

Y también como po la mente de tigresa juega con ella un poco

1er Tigresa imaginaria: vaya si que te ves feliz

2da tigresa imaginaria:no solo feliz sino que esta emocionada de declararse a el panda que mas ama en todo el mundo

3era tigresa imaginaria: solo espero que tengan hijos

Todas las tigresas se quedan con cara de o-o

Tigresa real- espera aun no e decidido eso pero si po quiere tener hijos los tendremos ahora si me disculpan me tengo que dormir

Las tres tigresas imaginaria – como quieras descansa que sueñes con los pos

Tigresa se quedo profundamente dormida al igual que po esperando con ancias de su primera cita

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO TAMBIEN SI TIENEN ALGO QUE DECIR SOLO DEJENME UN MENSJAE Y YO CON GUSTO LES RESPONDERE ESPERO SUS REVIEWS


	3. Chapter 3: el dia de la cita

CAPITULO 3: EL DIA DE LA CITA

El comenzaba a salir de entre las montañas del valley fo the peace

(nota de autor/de vez en cuando estaré escribiendo palabras en ingles)

En eso unos ojos brillosos color carmesí era tigresa quien se había despertado emocionada por que era su esperada cita con el grandioso guerrero dragón se levanta y empieza a hablar sola

Tigresa somnolienta – hoy es el dia hoy es el dia hoy le declarare mi amor a po me pregunto si po ya se habrá levantado

Salió de su habitación y se dirije a la de po abre la puerta entra y la cierra en eso escucho como si po se estuviera levantado pero solo se movio dándole la espalda a tigresa entro un poco a la habitación y se acerca a la cama de po para despertarlo

Tigresa – es hora de despertar dormilon

dijo tigresa moviéndolo un poco para despertarlo tratando de despertar a po pero lo único que consiguió fue que Po se diera vuelta para quedar cara a cara tigresa un poco avergonzada se acerca a el rostro de po y susurra ¿me pregunto que se sentirá si? Se acerco a sus labios para después dar un ligero rose con los de po, po lo sintió un poco y se comenzó a despertar tigresa se alarma y se aleja para que po no se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho po se despertó y abrió lo ojos como plato

Po algo impresionado –ti titittitititi tigresa que estas haciendo aquí en mi habitación – dijo con ojos de o-o

Tigresa – nada venia a despertarte lo juro por el amor de buda – (hay por buda hay por buda que voy ojala no se aya dado cuenta )

PO- Aah tigresa

Tigresa – SI DIME – DIJO ALGO EXALTADA

Po – tigresa primero tranquilízate y luego te digo ok

Tigresa – ok Po – respira ondo y luego se tranquiliza – ok po ahora que querías decirme

Po – que hora es es tarde o temprano

Tigresa – es algo tarde como la una de la mañana

Po – tan tarde es eso significa que solo faltan tres horas para nuestra cita (po se sonroja al decir la palabra cita pero no era el único tigresa no solo estaba sonrojada sino que casi no se le notaba su sonrojo)

Tigresa – 3 horas entonces será mejor que nos apresuremos un poco no crees

Po – tienes razón todavía no eh empezado a cocinar

Tigresa – y yo todavía tengo que ver que es lo que me voy a poner

Ambos se quedaron pensando (será que esta tratando de sorprenderme abra que esperar para ver )

Po – en ese caso tu prepara tus mejores vestido escoje el que mas te guste mientras yo preparo preparo algo especial para la ocasión ok

Tigresa – ok

1:28 p.m. 2 horas 32 minutos 49 segundos para la cita de po y tigresa

(nota/estare poniendo un conometro para ir dando la hora )

Mientras tigresa buscaba al esplendido para impresionar a Po, Po comenzo a cocinar algo de fideos, bolas de arroz, tofu frito,arroz frito, y de postre algunos chocolates y dulces de tofu pero de sorpresa se tubo que meter el trio de metiches a molestar a po otra vez

1er Po imaginario – vaya ahora estamos ansiosos de tu cita con tigresa

Po – pero que uds otra vez que acaso no piensan dejarme en paz o que

2do Po – te dejaremos en paz cuando te hayas casado y hayas tenido hijos – exclamo

3er Po – yo creo que tiene razón solo hasta ese dia te dejaremos en paz

Po – por cierto encontraste tu cerebro dime que si

3er po – si lo recupere estaba a un lado de tu cabeza anoche es extraño no me había hacercado para nada

Po – es es asqueroso :p

1er – solo te pido una cosa que esta vez no trates de echarlo a perder ok

Po – cuando lo que echado a perder

3er po – que yo recuerde creo que con song te acuerdas de ella es la líder de las damas de las sombras

Po – como olvidarla "recordó cuando conoció a song y también recordó que song lo engaño simplemente para robar el cáliz del dragon el que oowey le regalo a shifu ) ese dia me hiciero demasiado daño que no quiero hablar de ella ahora de acuerdo

2do Po – pero tienes que admitir que ella sentía algo por ti

Po – tal vez ella sentía algo por mi pero yo estoy enamorado de tigresa y con ella es con la única mujer con la que pienso estar toda mi vida dejen me en paz que tengo que apurarme

Los tres po,s imaginarios – de acuerdo – lo dicen al unisono

2:48 p.m. 1 hora 12 minutos 23 segundos para la cita de po y tigresa

Después de que po se decisiera de los tres metiches tigresa seguía indecisa y a ella también le llegan las tres metiches

1er tigresa – crees que deberías usar esto este kimono plateado que no has usado y creo que debiste haberlo usado el dia del festival de invierno el año pasado

Tigresa – uds otra vez espero que esto no se les haga costrumbre

2da tigresa – lo sentimos pero no te dejaremos en paz hasta que te cases con po y tengas hijos

3era tigresa – ella tiene razón esperemos sea algo que suceda pronto

Tigresa – ya callense vinieron a ayudarme o a molestarme

Todas – las dos cosas - dijeron al unisono

2da tigresa – tiene razón este se te veria bien además es muy bonito solo ponte una flor de loto en la oreja y listo te veras preciosa

1er tigresa – pero primero no crees que deberías darte una ducha hueles mal

Dijo mientras tigresa comenzaba a olerse

Tigresa- creo que tienes razón un baño rápido no me vendría mal entonces me ire a bañar vuelvo en media hora

Escena censurada si quieren momentos m en la historia solo pídanmelas por favor no lo duden

3:55 5 minutos para la cita de Po y Tigresa

Po y Tigresa – cinco minutos y aun no estoy listo/a

Tigresa se puso el kimono plateado y se veía bien mientras que Po se puso un pantalón plateado

Tigresa – solo me falta una cosa "busca en uno de sus cosas y encuentra una flor de loto y se la pone en la oreja izquierda" listo ahora si estoy lista

4:00 en punto hora de la cita de Po y Tigresa

Po toma la canasta donde tenia la comida una manta para ponerla en el suelo salió de la cocina y se dirijio con rumbo a la habitación de tigresa toco tres veces la puerta hasta que abriera tigresa

Po – tigresa estas lista

Tigresa – dame un minuto ya casi

Po espero 2 minutos y cuando iba a tocar de nuevo la puerta tigresa la abrió y al verla po se quedo totalmente paralizado por la bellesa de tigresa

Tigresa – no me mires asi por favor me da vergüenza

Po – pero que dices te ves bella

Tigresa – eso no es cierto no me veo bella

Po – es cierto no te ves bella

(Tigresa un poco triste)

Po – te ves hermosa

Tigresa recuperando su felicidad

Tigresa – de veras me veo hermosa " en serio me ama "

Po – entonces nos vamos "extiende su brazo izquierdo para llevar a tigresa como un padre a su hija la altar "

Tigresa – de acuerdo "toma el brazo de po y se dirijen a AQUELLA COLINA CERCA DE LA CASCADA DE LOS BOSQUES DE BAMBU

Pasaron por la entrada del restaurante del señor ping los vio pasar y en su mente decía "solo espero tener nietos pronto"

Mientras que caminaban eran mirados por todas las personas del valle pero no sabían que eran seguidos por alguin que po conocía era song que había vuelto para ver a su amigo po pero cuando vio que tigresa acompañaba a po decidió seguirlos a ver a donde iban aparar y en eso llegan a la colina cerca de la cascada de los bosques de bambu

Po – las damas primero

Tigresa – los guerreros dragones primero

Po – si incistes voy yo primero dijo en un tono burlon

Tigresa – entonces voy yo primero

Song escondida en un arbusto susurra – ya decídete mujer

Po – de acuerdo ve tu primero yo ire detrás de ti

Tigresa – asi que querías traerme aquí es muy bonito ya veo por que no dijiste nada

Po – es que quería que fuera una sorpresa

Tigresa – tengo un poco de hambre y tu po

Po – si tengo hambre que te parece si comenzamos a comer

Tigresa – claro

Po tomo la canasta saco la manta y saco también la comida que había preparado en eso tigresa seguía pensando en su mente " no puedo creer que esto este pasando este dia po te enteraras de lo que siento por ti pero solo espero de que sea amor correspondido "

Po – tigresa quieres un poco de tofu

Tigresa seguía pensando "por favor que el me ame por favor que me ame"

Po – TIGRESA – dijo gritando

Tigresa sale del trance y le dice – a po que sucede

Po – te pregunte si querías un poco de tofu pero estabas distraída por algo

Tigresa – esque estaba pensando en algo bonito

Po – y que era

Tigresa - es algo privado

Po – de acuerdo ahora te vuelvo a preguntar quieres un poco de tofu

Tigresa – si por favor

Po toma dos platos y sirve tofu

Po – aquí tienes coloca 2 pedazos de tofu en los platos

Tigresa – gracias

La tarde pasaba y los mestros solo conversaban , reian , y jugaban ma Jung llego la noche y ambos maestros estaban tumbados en el pasto admirando las estrellas viendo las constelaciones en eso po se decía asi mismo en su cabeza "es hora po dile a tigresa lo que sientes " y tigresa lo mismo en su mente " tigresa que estas esperando declarate y ama a el hombre de tus sueños"

Po y Tigresa – po, tigresa hay algo que quiero decirte (confundidos)

Po y Tigresa – po, tigresa habla tu primero (confundiéndose mas)

Po y Tigresa – lo diremos los dos al mismo tiempo de acuerdo

Po – de acuerdo

Tigresa – de acuerdo

Po – lo diremos a la cuenta de tres ok

Tigresa – ok

Po – 1

Tigresa – 2

Po y Tigresa – 3, po, tigresa TE AMO lo gritaron a los cuatro vientos y song fue la única que los escucho

Po – tigresa tu me amas a mi( dijo mientras que lloraba de felicidad )

Tigresa – y tu po me amas a mi(dijo con el mismo sentimiento lloro de felicidad )

Song escucha – "QUE" (surro para no ser descubierta)

Po hizo lo que cualquier hombre hubiera hecho se acerco a tigresa y la beso tigresa dejándose llevar por sus instintos solo rodeo el cuello de po con sus brazos después de un minuto po separo el beso por falta de aire "puto aire pero lo necesitamos para vivir XD"

Po tomando aire – tigresa te amo antes no lo dije por miedo a que me rechazaras

Tigresa tomando aire – yo también te amo po pero por miedo a que no me correspondieras no decía nada pero ahora que tu me lo dices yo puedo decírtelo po yo te amo

Dijo mientras se acercaba a po para después robarle un beso po con el brazo izquierdo la abraza y con la mano derecha le acaricia el cuello

Tigresa – rrrrrrr

Po – tigresa ¿Qué fue eso?

Tigresa – parece que cuando me hacen cosquillas bajo la barbilla ronroneo

Po – asi (empieza a hacerle cosquillas a tigresa ) eso te gusta no

Tigresa – rrrrrrrrr si po pero rrrrrrrrrr por favor para

Po – de acuerdo parare pero si me respondes una cosa

Tigresa – que cosa seria

Po – de pura casualidad no has visto tres tigresas o tres po's últimamente

Tigresa – que curioso que digas eso ayer y hoy vi a tres tigresas iguales a mi por que acaso tu las has visto

Po – los únicos que eh visto son tres pandas iguales a mi (bostezando ) tengo sueño creo que deberíamos dormirnos

Tigresa – de acuerdo pero mañana continuaremos con esta conversación

Po toma la manta para el picnic y se tapan con ella pero tigresa se durmió encima de po

Tigresa – yo estoy mas comoda aquí

Po – si es asi buenas noches mi gatita hermosa (empezaron a poner apodos)

Tigresa – buenas noches mi oso de peluche (correspondiendo el apodo)

En unos arbustos cerca de ahí Song se había quedado dormida poco después de que po y tigresa de declararan uno al otro la feliz pareja se quedo profundamente dormida esperando a descubrir como seria su vida de ahora en adelante

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS SI LES GUSTO LA HISTORIA

OS MANDO UN SALUDO

ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE SE QUE HASTA AHORA NO A HABIDO NADA DE ACCION ASI QUE LES PIDO UN POCO DE PACIENCIA LO BUENO ESTA APUNTO DE LLEGAR SI SE PREGUNTAN DE QUE HABLO ES UNA SORPRESA

HASTA LA PROXIMA


	4. Chapter 4: dos mujeres un hombre part 1

CAPITULO 4 : 2 mujeres un solo hombre parte 1

Muy lejos de donde se encontraban nuestros 2 tortolos se encontraba la casa de víbora donde se encontraba con sus 2 hermanas y su mama que había enfermado (no era tan grave pero asi somos los hijos a veces cuidamos de nuestras madres)víbora se encontraba con su hermana mayo ling y la hermana menor lia

Víbora – han pasado tres días desde que me fui del palacio de jade "me pregunto si po y tigresa ya se habran declarado el uno al otro "

En eso llega su hermana menor lia

Lia – víbora de quien hablas "pregunta pensativa la pequeña"

Víbora – de unos amigos mios que ahora deben de ser novios

Lia – ¿Cómo se llaman?

Víbora – Po y Tigresa

Lia – tigresa es un tigre no

Víbora – siiii

Lia – y Po es otro tigre

Víbora – no, Po es un panda

Lia – un tigre y un panda siendo novios ya me imagino a los hijos

Víbora le da un pequeño coletaso en la cara a lia

Lia – auch y eso por que fue

Víbora – por irrespetuosa si son diferentes razas pero el amor es el mismo

Ling llegando a donde estaban víbora y lia

Ling – hola chicas de que hablaban

Víbora voltea y le dice

Víbora – te acuerdas de mis amigos Po y Tigresa

Ling – si que pasa con ellos

Víbora – de seguro son novios

Ling – QUEEEEEE (EXALTADA) COMO ES ESO DE QUE SON NOVIOS

Víbora – lo que sucede esque después de el incidente que hubo con lord shen haya en la ciudad de gongmen tigresa a sentido algo por Po y de seguro Po también sentía algo por ella

Ling – si eso es cierto ya me imagino como serán sus hijos

Lia – eso mismo le dije yo

Víbora – escuchen bien las 2 el hecho de que sean diferentes no significa que ese amor no pueda suceder además si tienen hijos de seguro serán lindo no lo creen

Lia y ling – eso de seguro es de verdad

Víbora – y ling como se encuentra mama

Ling – descuida ya esta mejorando dentro de 2 dias ya se encontrara al 100%

Víbora – eso espero

Lia – igual yo ( en eso suena su estomago )

Víbora – creo que tienes hambre que les parce si les hago unas bolas de arroz

Lia y ling – por favor

Regresando al valle de la paz unos ojos de color jade comenzaban a despertarse era po que había despertado trato de levantarse pero no pudo por que sintió algo pesadito en su pecho " a caray que es esto" levanto la manta de picnic que uso para taparse la noche anterior y vio que tigresa seguía dormida encima de el pensando "si que te ves hermosa aun mas cuando te duermes mejor no te despierto para asi disfrutar tu dormido rostro" baja la manta y se decide a continuar con su sueño un rato mas (medio segundo después XD ) tigresa se estaba despertando y sintió algo suavecito debajo de ella era po quien por supuesto se volvió a quedar dormido y tigresa piensa en algo "le ruego a buda que me permita despertar viendo tu rostro por el resto de mi vida) se acerco a su rostro y lo beso tiernamente su frente su nariz hasta llegar a sus labios despertando de esta manera a Po

Po – aaaaah me encanta que me despierten asi

Tigresa – a si que bueno porque asi será de ahora en adelante

Po – entonces dejame acompañarte en este juego ( se acerco a la felina la abraza y la atrapa en un apasionante beso ) te amo mi gatita hermosa

Tigresa – y yo a ti mi oso de peluche ( correspondiendo el beso )

Cerca del lugar se encontraba song quien poco a poco se iba levantando

Song – rayos me quede dormida me pregunto si seguirán aquí

Se asoma por uno de los costados del arbusto y no solo los vio ahí si no que vio que se estaban besando

Song – pensando (disfrutalo tigresa por no dejare que te quedes con mi po)

Tigresa separo el beso por que recordó algo y le dijo a Po

Tigresa – podemos continuar la conversación que no terminamos ayer

Po – ¿cual conversación? Pregunto el panda intrigado

Tigresa – la de los po's y las tigresas que han estado apareciendo

Po – aaah si es cierto en que nos quedamos

Tigresa – en que tu viste a tres pandas iguales a ti

Po – y tu a tres tigresas iguales a ti

En eso les sorprendió lo que vieron después eran nada mas y nada menos que los 6 metiches pero esta vez a la vista de los dos

Los 6 – hablaban de nosotros – dijeron al unisono

Po y Tigresa – aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh (se asustaron los dos XD)

Po – tigresa estas viendo lo mismo que yo

Tigresa – si con eso te refieres a tres tigres y tres pandas si los estoy viendo

1er Po – un aplauso a la feliz pareja (dijo burlándose)

Todos aplaudieron y dijeron (bravo)mientras po y tigresa tenían ojos y cara de o_o o_o

2do Po – creo que esta vez si exageramos un poco

1era tigresa – tal vez si tal vez no, no lo se uds que piensan

2da y 3era tigresa – creo que se nos fue la mano esta vez - dijeron al unísono

3er Po – NO SE MUEVAN volví a perder mi cerebro

1er, 2do y Po real – otra vez (dijeron los tres al unísono)

3er po – no es mi culpa una de ellas me golpeo

Tres tigresas – eso no es cierto (enojadas)

Tres po' s – que si (enojados)

Po y Tigresa – OIGAN ( GRITANDO )

LOS 6 – QUE

Po y Tigresa – no peleen

Los 6 – ok (se sentaron en el suelo)

Tigresa – alguna de uds tres podría ayudarlo a encontrar su cerebro

1era tigresa – safo

2da tigresa – safo

3era tigresa – por que yo

1er y 2da tigresa – perdiste ve tu

3era tigresa – deacuerdo a ver tu vamos antes de que me arrepienta

3er po – vamos pues

Los 2 buscaron por aquí y por aculla hasta que el 3er po encontró su cerebro en el arbusto donde estaba song y como era de esperarse ella no podía verlo el 3er po sale corriendo y grita

3er po – ya lo encontré

Po – donde estaba

3er po – en el arbusto de haya donde se esconde una leopardo de las nieves

Po – ah eso es bueno por un momento pensé que… espera dijiste una leopardo de las nieves

3er po – si eso dije

Po – y traia un vestido rojo

3er po – si exacto pero como lo sabes

Po – por que eso significa que es ….

Po Tigresa , los 2 pos imaginarios –ES SOOONG (DIJERON LOS 4 GRITANDO)

Song no pudo evitar escuchar que gritaron su nombre

Song – se habran dado cuenta de que estoy aquí (buda mio estoy en problemas)

Tigresa – esto no puede ser que esta haciendo song aquí

Po – probablemente nos siguió ayer en la tarde que veníamos aquí

Tigresa – y ahora que hacemos Po

Po – darle una cucharada de su propia medicina nos esconderemos trataremos de llegar al arbusto y la sorprendemos ok

Tigresa – ok

Los 6 – y nosotros que haremos

Po – uds son imaginarios haci que esfúmense hasta que los necesitemos de acuerdo

Los 6 – de acuerdo

(nota/al decir los seis me estoy refiriendo a las tres tigresas y los tres pandas)

Po – tigresa lista

Tigresa – lista po

Po – AHORA CORRE Y ESCONDETE yo izquierda tu derecha (dijo susurrando)

Po se fue por la izquierda y tigresa por la derecha tigresa esperaba la señal de po para poder avanzar de repente po alza la mano señalando que avanze tigresa asintió con la cabeza y avanzo (esto ya parece una táctica militar de ataque XD) song no se percato de lo que estaba sucediendo asi que asomo la cabeza sobre el arbusto para saber que pasaba al no ver a po y a tigresa se asuto un

Song – hay buda hay buda de seguro ya saben que estoy aquí

Po y tigresa se acercaban lenta pero cuidadosamente po estaba mas cerca que tigresa po alzo su mano indicándole a tigresa que parara asintió de nuevo con la cabeza esperando instrucciones po empieza a contar d po moviendo los labios (3….2….1…. ahora) da la señal y salta encima de song

Po – gritando (SORPRESA)

SONG VOLTEA Y VE QUE PO IVA A CAER ENCIMA DE ELLA

SONG – ESPERATE TANTITO DEJA…(paro de hablar)

NO CONTINUO Porque fue aplastada por po

Po – tigresa ya puedes salir

Tigresa sale de entre los arboles de bambu

Tigresa – buen trabajo po aquí esta tu premio – ( se acerca a su rostro de po y le da un beso )

Po – y aquí esta el tuyo (hace lo mismo que tigresa y le da un beso)

Song – disculpen que los interrumpa pero bajate de mi

Po – uy si perdóname

Song – que perdóname ni que nada casi me dejas como tortilla

Po – como que

Song – como tortilla es como las bolas de arroz solo que aplanadas

Po – aaaah

Tigresa se abalanza sobre song como si quisiera matarla haciendo que song se asuste

Tigresa – que rayos crees que haces aquí (furiosa)

Song – tra tra tranquilízate un poco (dijo toda aterrorizada)

Po – tranquilízate un poco por favor un poco nada mas pido eso

Tigresa – aaa esta bien solo porque tu me lo pides (dijo comenzando a tranquilizarse)

Po – ahora suéltala

Tigresa – esta bien po (dijo mientras soltaba a song)

Song – aaah aaaah aaaah gracias po (comenzó a inhalar aire)

Po – ahora song dinos por que nos seguiste (dijo enojado)

Song – por una simple razón

Po – que razón es esa

Song – no pienso dejar que tigresa se quede con todo tu

Tigresa – a que te refieres con eso el es mi novio (dijo enfuresiendose otra vez)

Song – aun asi no pienso dejarte a mi po

Tigresa – (gruñido) el es mi po no tuyo

Po – yo opino que….

Song y Tigresa – tu no hables ( dijeron gritándole a po)

Po – se aprovechan de mi nobleza

Tigresa de repente agarra el brazo de po y lo jala – el es mio y de nadie mas entendiste

Song hace lo mismo solo que con el otro brazo – no no lo entiendo porque el es mío

Tigresa – no el es mio ( jalando el brazo de po )

Po – auch

Song – no el es mio (jalando el brazo de po)

Po – ayudeme alguien

Tigresa – que no el es mio (jalando aun mas fuerte)

Song – que noo el es mio (jalando aun mas fuerte)

Po – A VER LAS DOS YA PAREN DE UNA VEZ ANTES DE QUE ME PARTAN EN DOS (ENTRE ENOJO Y DOLOR GRITO)

Las dos se asustaron puesto que po no solia ser asi y se encogieron de hombros y se quedaron abrazaditas en el suelo

Po – lo siento no suelo ser asi es solo que me están tratando como si fuera un juguete de goma

Tigresa – lo siento po es solo que esta gata te quiere alejar de mi

Song – como me llamaste %·$%·%

Tigresa – como oiste©Ωπ®% barata

Song – ahora si te la ganaste

Song se abalanza encima de la tigresa pero esta la esquiva y diciendo

Tigresa – ole gatita

Song – ahora veras

De nuevo ataca pero la vuelven a esquivar

Tigresa – ole

Song se abalanza una vez mas para volver a ser esquivada

Tigresa – ole valla si que seria una buena torera

Song – ya tuve suficiente contigo

Esta vez va demasiado en serio y atrapa a tigresa y empiezan a pelear como pelean todos los grandes felinos a arañasos y zarpasos po tratando deseperadamente de separarlas resive un rasgaso de parte de song

Po – AAAAAH MALDICION IIISSS AAAAHHHH POR BUDA SI QUE DUELE

Tigresa – mira nada mas lo que le hiciste a po (dijo preocupada)

Song – y no po estas bien perdóname no fue mi intensión (dijo preocupada)

Po – todo esto fue culpa de las dos y me duele decirlo pero tu también tigresa

Tigresa – lo se po por favor perdóname

Po – las perdono pero por favor dejen de pelearse por mi (sonriendo)

Tigresa – esta bien po

Song – de acuerdo

Tigresa – pero esto no se va a quedar asi (mirando a song de forma amenazante)

Song – pienso lo mismo (miro fríamente a tigresa)

Po – ahora que ya pararon me llevarían con un medico (dijo mientras cae desmayado)

Tigresa – po pop o despierta por favor despierta (dijo empezando a llorar de preocupación)

Song – o mi buda o mi buda apresúrate ayudame a llevarlo al pueblo pero rápido (dijo mostrando señal de preocupación)

Tigresa – de acuerdo tu cárgalo del brazo izquierdo y yo el derecho ok

Song – ok

Tigresa levanta a po y song también trata de levantarlo y fue difícil ya que po estaba muy pesado pero en ese momento lo único que pasaba en sus mentes eran dos cosas una "tranquilo po pronto estarás bien " y también "esto no hubiera pasado si me hibuera controlado un poco" lo levantaron y lo llevaron a toda prisa

Fin del capitulo 4

Aquí termina el capitulo

Que sucederá ahora

¿Po sobrevivirá?

¿Podrán song y tigresa llevarse bien hasta que po decida con quien estar?

¿dejare de hacer preguntas? Pues no las seguire haciendo XD

OS MANDO UN SALUDO GRACIAS POR LEER ESPERO SUS REVIEWS SUGERENCIAS IDEAS Y OS VERE LA PROXIMA HASTA EL 4 DE FEBRERO SUBIRE OTRO FIC SI NO LO SUBIRE MUCHO ANTES DE ESO ADIOS Y BUENAS NOCHES


	5. capitulo 5: dos mujeres un hombre part 2

Sé que hasta ahora lo menciono pero quiero que sepan que ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenece les pertenece a dreamworks animation y ahora la historia

CAPITULO 5: 2 mujeres un solo hombre parte 2

Después del pequeño accidente que le causo song a po las dos hembras preocupadas llevaron a su amado panda a un medico lo mas rápido posible corrieron de manera como si estuvieran persiguiendo a una indefensa presa después de cinco minutos llegaron a un medico cerca de donde estaba el restauran de fideos del señor ping un lugar llamado (la posilga medica de lou)

Tigresa – (toca tres veces la puerta sin ninguna respuesta) HOLA HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ NECESITAMOS AYUDA URGENTE – dijo mientras sostenía a po quien yacía inconsciente

Song – tigresa no creo que haya alguien debemos buscar otro lugar y ahora – dijo mientras cargaba a po

Comenzaron a irse hasta que sale un ganso como el señor ping solo que este era negro

Lou – lamento la demora quien necesita ayuda medica

Tigresa y Song – el – señalando al panda inconsciente

Lou – de acuerdo pasen por favor

Tigresa y song entraron y notaron por que se llamaba la posilga de lou el lugar era una verdadera mi%#&a pero el simple nombre lo decía

Lou – siéntenlo en la mesa de haya – dijo señalando una mesa en la cocina

Tigresa – acaso es la única mesa que tiene – dijo en tono serio

Lou – por desgracia si es la única que tengo lo pondría en pero fue destruido por un derrumbe

Song – no es el momento de hacer este tipo de conversaciones podría ayudar a mi po por favor – dijo preocupada por su amado panda

Tigresa – por milésima vez po es mi novio haci que basta con eso de mi po – dijo enojada

Song – hablamos después ahora podría atender a po por favor

Lou – de acuerdo pero lo primero checar signos vitales

Acerco el estetoscopio al pecho de po su respiración era normal latidos normales nada fuera de lo normal hasta que noto el arañazo en su pecho

Lou – o mi dios que le sucedió en el pecho – dijo viendo el arañazo

Tigresa – un pequeño accidente con un gato

Song – si jejeje un gato – (apenada)

Lou – a claro ya encontré el problema

Tigresa y Song – cual es el problema

Lou – fue el arañazo parece que por ese arañazo perdió un poco de sangre

Tigresa – pero estará bien

Lou – si no se preocupen despertara en 2 horas como minimo

Song – gracias al cielo – (aliviada)

Tigresa – recuerda que po no estaría asi si tu no hubieras aparecido (enojada)

Song – tienes razón pero por favor perdóname no fue mi intención

Tigresa – esta bien pero que no vuelva a suceder – (el enojo se va)

Song – ahora solo me pregunto algo

Tigresa – que cosa (confundida)

Song – que pasaría si le preguntamos a po si se queda con las dos (dijo coquetamente)

Tigresa – o_o que cosa como se te puede ocurrir eso (se pone un poco roja)

Song – seria una buena idea además asi las dos nos quedaremos con po solo para nosotras solas (pensando: ya podría imaginarme nuestros hijos )

Tigresa – (pensando: un triangulo amoroso eh creo que seria una buena idea asi tendría mas hijos para cuidar)

Mientras tanto en la mente de Po no había absolutamente nada todo estaba en blanco no había ni una sola alma a la vista de pronto se empezaron a formar tres figuras que para Po eran muy conocidas y eran los pandas imaginarios

1er Po – esta vez fueron un poco salvajes contigo no te parece (cara burlona)

Po – si lo fueron pero imagínate si es fue por una pelea quiero imaginar cómo sería si fuera por actos de amor (pensamiento pervertido)

2do Po – solo que deberas comprar una pomada ya sabes para los rasguños que te dejen esas dos (risa burlona)

Po – deberías dejar de decir eso porque además de sonrojarme me estoy excitando (excitado)

3er Po – solo tienes que preguntarte una cosa

Po 1,2, y real – ¿QUE COSA? (Confundidos)

3er Po – que pensaría tigresa sobre esto que tal que se enoja y se desquita contigo y sus tres tigresas con nosotros tres (con cara de miedo y angustia)

Po – tranquilo hombre necesito pensar sobre esas consecuencias

2do Po – a una cosa mas solo estaras aquí dos horas aprovechalas para poder pensar mejor

Mientras en la realidad tigresa y song seguían discutiendo el tema sobre ser las novias de po

Song – escucha tigresa se que no suena como buena idea pero sabes que es lo bueno

Tigresa – no, no sé qué es lo bueno (preguntando)

Song – no yo tampoco se por eso te pregunto (sonriendo)

Tigresa – (sonriendo) ya enserio que es lo bueno

Song – lo bueno es que por fin cumpliríamos con el sueño de po y con nuestro sueño

Tigresa – (confundida) que sueño seria ese

Song – el sueño de tener una familia (sonríe)

Tigresa solo se sonroja para después sonreir (la idea de tener una familia con po es un sueño que ella tratara de hacer realidad pero pensar a song en ese sueño le resulta algo difícil)

Tigresa – pero estas segura de que podría funcionar (dudosa) digo como crees que lo tomara po no sabemos como reaccionaria (exaltada)

Song – tigresa tranquila estas exagerando las cosas (tratando de calamar a tigresa) además si le decimos a po sobre esto de seguro lo aceptara

Tigresa – (tranquilizada) supongo que tienes razón pero si sabes que para tener hijos hay que….. ya sabes

Song – (sonrojada) no digas eso además solo estas haciendo que me den ganas de llevarlo a la cama (excitada)

Tigresa – (excitándose)hay dios mío. ya… ya… ya no hables por favor que me estas excitando hablaremos del resto cuando despierte Po de acuerdo

Song – (calmándose) esta bien entonces cambiemos de tema

Paso una hora y cincuenta minutos solo faltaban diez minutos para que Po despertara y en su mente solo se repetía la misma pregunta y otra vez aceptar a las dos mujeres que ama o solo quedarse con una

Po – maldita sea solo faltan diez minutos para que despierte y no se me a ocurrido nada que se supone que debo hacer (en eso una voz conocida se acerca a el)

Voz – simplemente haz lo que tu corazón te dicte

Po – quien dijo eso (poniéndose en posición de combate)

Voz – a pasado mucho tiempo guerrero dragon

Po – (se impresiona al ver a la ultima persona que le gustaría ver en la vida) maestro oogway no puedo creer que sea usted

Oogway – pero si soy yo o acaso no me vez aquí

Po – lo veo pero que yo recuerde usted ya es uno con el universo asi que que hace aquí

Oogway – vine a ayudarte por lo que veo estas en un gran dilema o me equivoco

Po – aaaah (suspira) es verdad maestro vera estoy….

Oogway – estas saliendo con la maestra tigresa

Po – pero como lo supo

Oogway – lo se porque yo lo se casi todo

Po – si estoy saliendo con tigresa pero el dia después de declararnos nuestro amor llego song diciendo que ella también me ama y ahora solo me pregunto dos cosas (baja la cabeza y las orejas)

Oogway – una es quedarte con las dos y llenarlas de amor y otra es quedarse con una y dejar sufriendo a otra

Po – maestro por favor digame que debo hacer (suplicando)

Oogway – solo te dire una cosa guerrero dragon que si te quedas con una podrías lamentarlo después y te quedaras con el remordimiento y curiosidad de que pudo haber sucedido

Po – lo que esta tratando de decir es que debería de quedarme con las dos mujeres que me aman y que debo hacerlas felices sin importar que

Oogway – eso es algo que tu deberas descubrir solo (sonriendo) ahora toma mi mano para despertar

Po – le agradezco mucho que me ayude maestro oogway y espero verlo un poco mas seguido

Oogway – ya nos veremos cuando nos veamos (sonríe) ahora toma mi mano

Po no lo pensó dos veces y tomo la mano del maestro oogway sintió como empezaba a despertar tras unos diez segundo abrió los ojos y vio que estaba encima de una mesa

Po – ¿Quién? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde estoy?

Tigresa y song se sorprenden y lo abrazan con mucho cariño

Tigresa – po gracias al cielo que despertaste ya me estaba preocupando (llorando de felicidad)

Song – gracias al cielo que estas bien po (llorando de felicidad)

Po – esto se me esta haciendo extraño no uds dos se odiaban

Tigresa – asi era pero después de conocerla mejor vi que no es tan mala como parece (sonriéndole a song)

Song – lo mismo digo tigresa (sonriéndole a tigresa)

Tigresa – otra de las razones para llevarnos bien era por que te queríamos preguntar una cosa (comienza a sonrojarse)

Song – ah estas hablando sobre eso verdad (sonrojándose)

Po confundido les pregunta – de que están hablando uds 2

Tigresa – te lo diremos si no te enfadas (sonrojada)

Po – esta bien prometo no enfadarme

Song – estas lista tigresa

Tigresa – lista song

Song – lista

Po preguntándose que le podrían decir como para que estén asi de sonrojadas

Tigresa y song – po que pensarías si te dijéramos que nos tomes a las dos como tus novias

Po no supo como reaccionar y dice – me permiten un minuto por favor se levanta de la mesa y sale con dirección a la calle y sin pensarlo dos veces grita con mucho orgullo

Po – SOY EL HOMBRE MAS AFORTUNADO DE TODO ESTE MUNDOOOOOOO (Gritando como si no hubiera un mañana)

Todos en el valle lo escucharon y no solo todo el valle parece que ese grito lo escucho toda china y también fue escuchado por tigresa y por song que al escucharlo gritar solo pudieron decir una cosa

Tigresa y Song – esto se va a poner demasiado bueno (sonriendo )

Song – solo me pregunto algo

Tigresa – que cosa song

Song – eso fue un si o un no (confundida y feliz)

Po entrando de nuevo a la clínica – pueden tomerlo como un si si las tomo a las dos como mis novias (sonriendo y sonrojado) pero con una sola condición

Tigresa y Song – que condición seria esa (confundidas)

Po – que pase lo que pase no dejaremos que nada nos separe y estaremos los tres juntos hasta el dia del juicio final solo prométanme eso

Tigresa – te lo prometo con todo mi corazón mi osito de peluche (sonriéndole a po)

Song – yo también te prometo con mi alma amarte por toda la eternidad (sonriéndole a Po)

Po – ahora que estamos juntos nosotros tres que les parece si su novio les invita unos ricos y deliciosos fideos (dijo feliz y sonriéndole a las dos hembras mas hermosas que pudo haber conocido)

Tigresa – de acuerdo pero aparte de eso quiero unos besos para el camino (acercándose a po para besarlo apasionadamente)

Song – yo también quiero unos besitos mientras caminamos (lo besa apasionadamente)

Po – si que soy el hombre mas afortunado del mundo (dijo pícaramente)

Tigresa – eso ya lo dijiste queridito (mirada coqueta)

Po – asi que me escucharon cuando grite no es asi (avergonzado)

Song – no solo nosotras sino también el valle y creo que toda china te escucho (sonríe coquetamente)

Po – bueno no lo negare y me digan lo que me digan las hare felices pase lo que pase y es una promesa y no pienso romper

Tigresa – que mal que no haya un cuchillo cerca asi podrías hacer un pacto de sangre (bromeando)

Po – si que mal que no haya un cuchillo por aquí cerca (creyéndose la broma)

Tigresa – QUE? Po que estas diciendo eso (preocupada)

Po – me cobre la broma caíste mi amor (victoriosos)

Tigresa – (le jala las mejillas) eres un panda malo lo sabias

Po – lo siento prometo no volverlo a hacer pero por favor suelta mis mejillas (dolorido)

Tigresa hizo caso y le solto las mejillas para después besarlo otra vez y song solo se queda con cara de -_-

Song – no es justo que beses solo a tigresa (enojada)

Po la ve la toma de la barbilla para después darle un tierno beso song no dijo nada solo se dejo llevar por su amor al panda

Po – ¿eso puede compensarlo?

Song – solo si me das uno mas (sonrojada) solo para emparejarlo

Po la vuelve a besar y era tigresa ahora la que estaba un poco enojada pero después recordó que asi habían quedado song y tigresa ambas lo amarían sin importar que

Tigresa – bueno podemos ir a comer tengo un poco de hambre (estomago retumbando)

Song – ya la escuchaste po es hora de nuestro macho nos de alimente no crees, además yo tambien tengo hambre (retumba su estomago)

Po – entonces démonos prisa no quiero que mis chicas mueran de hambre (bromeando)

Los tres se dirijieron al restaurante del señor ping tigresa y song ivan abrazadas de po tigresa del lado derecho y song del lado izquierdo mientras iva caminando los habitantes del valle se les quedaba viendo, unos los miraban pasar y otros los felicitaban por su triangulo amoroso llegaron al restaurante del señor ping entraron y todos en el restaurante les aplaudieron por su noviazgo de tres

Sr ping – (saliendo de la cocina) po hijo que alegría me da verte (el ganso corre para abrazar a su hijo)me da mucho gusto verte po

Po – pero papa si estuve aquí hace dos días aunque no me sorprende que me extrañes tanto

Tigresa – digamos que cuando te vas eres muy entrañable (sonríe)

El señor ping despega la vista para ver que tigresa estaba abrazando a po volte su cabeza a el otro lado y observa a song se pone algo serio

Sr ping – po podemos hablar en la cocina por favor

Po – claro pa ahora vuelvo chicas busquen una mesa y siéntense volveré en un segundo

Tigresa – de acuerdo pero no te tardes ok

Po – ok

Song – y si puedes traenos algo de comida tenemos hambre (retumbando su estomago)

Po – de acuerdo espérenme ahora vuelvo (sigue a su padre a la cocina entran y cierra la puerta

Sr ping – po creo que me debes una explicación no crees (enojado)

Po – explicación como de que (confundido)

Sr ping – se suponía que te declararías a tigresa no que tendrías dos novias

Po – pa por favor dejame explicarte si (preocupado)

Sr ping- a ver explicame pues (serio y enojado)

Entonces po comenzó desde que tigresa y el se habían ido a su cita y que adonde fueron a parar le dijo como fue que se confeso y le conto lo que paso esta mañana en aquel lugarcito dijo que song y tigresa se pelearon por el song le tiro un sarpaso po se desmayo y de ahí le conto que sucedió después de que despertó y de que tigresa y song le dijeron que las tomara a las dos como sus novias y de ahí le dijo que caminaro asi aquí y eso es todo

Po – y por eso es que estoy con song y con tigresa

El señor ping no dijo nada solo se quedo asombrado por tal historia

Sr ping – entonces es por eso que tienes dos novias (sonriendo)

Po – si pa y espero que no estes enojado (cabeza agachada y orejas abajo como un perrito arrepentido XD)

Sr ping – no estoy molesto po además si tienes dos novias eso quiere decir que tendre el doble de nietos

Po – (se sonroja) paaaa

Sr ping – solo estoy jugando po a antes que nada (se dirije a la alacena y saca un fasco de madera)ten la necesitaras pronto

Po – papa que es esto (abriendo el frasco)

Sr ping – no creeras que esos arañazos se cuidaran solos o si (bromeando)

Po – de que arañasos hablas papa (confundido)

Sr ping – ya veras de que hablo (sonriendo)bueno ve alla afuera con ellas ahora les llevo unos fideos

Po – gracias pa

Po sale de la cocina y se dirije a la cocina donde estaban song y tigresa

Po – ya volvi (haciéndose notar)

Song – y la comida (hambrienta)

Po – tranquila song papa ya nos traerá unos ricos fideos

Tigresa – yo la entiendo yo también tengo hambre no desayunamos nada

Po – tranquilas solo esperen 5 minutos no tardara mucho

Song – esta bien puedo esperar cinco minutos mas

Tigresa – yo también pero si no llega (mirando a po coquetamente) te tendremos que comer a ti

Po – ajajajajaj que buena broma (riendo)

Tigresa – quien dijo que era una broma (se acerca a po y le muerde un brazo)

Song – pido las orejas (se acerca y le muerde una oreja a po)

Po – auch aaah auch tranquilas por favor no tardara mucho aaaah esto si que me duele

CINCO MINUTOS DESPUES (XD)

Sr ping – aquí esta su orden (quedo sorprendido al ver a tigresa y a song mordiendo a po)

Po – ven ya llegaron los fideos por favor suéltenme que ya me empezó a doler (agonizando del dolor XD)

Tigresa y Song – justo cuando empezábamos (dijeron al unisono)

Comieron sus fideos estaba atardeciendo terminaron de comer agradecieron se despidieron y se fueron al palacio de jade pero antes de entrar tigresa jalo a song unos momentos dejando que po se fuera a su habitación

Tigresa – song necesito decirte algo

Song – que cosa tigresa (dudosa y curiosa)

Tigresa – que te parece si esta noche le damos un regalito a nuestro querido panda (sonrojada)

Song – tigresa no conocía ese lado tuyo (coqueta)me parece buena idea pero como quieres que empecemos

Tigresa – tu solo has lo mismo que yo (pensando: esta será la mejor noche de nuestras vidas)

Po esta sentando en su cama pensando por que tigresa se llevo a songa si de repente y le vuelven a aparecer sus tres gemelos

Tres pandas – hola (sorprendiéndolo)

Po – aaah otra vez ya les dije que no me hagan eso por favor

1er Po – tranquilo solo venimos a decirte que felicidades por lograrlo nos pudiste impresionar

2do Po – ten cuidado esas dos traman algo y no estoy seguro de que sea bueno o malo

3er Po – yo que tu ya me hubiera quitado los pantalones

Po – por que dices eso (confundido)

3er Po – eso deberas averiguarlo tu mismo (sonriendo)

Toc toc toc tocaron a la puerta de po y los tres se desvanecieron

Tigresa – po estas despierto

Po – si por que lo preguntas (confundido)

Song – tigresa y yo tenemos un regalito para ti

Po – en serio que barbaro y que es (curioso y ancioso)

Tigresa – cierra los ojos po (sonrojada)

Po – aaah pero por que (finjiendo estar triste)

Song – tu ciérralos y ya queremos que sea sorpresa

Po – de acuerdo si quieren que sea sorpresa voy a cerrar los ojos (cierra los ojos)

Tigresa – ya los tienes cerrados (curiosa) si haces trampa no te lo daremos

Po – tigresa tengo los ojos bien cerrados y de aquí no me moveré

Song – entonces entraremos con tu sorpresa (ansiosa)

Tigresa – susurando) song estas lista

Song – susurrando lista tigresa y tu lo estas

Tigresa – por supuesto que si (sonríe) de auerdo po vamos a entrar

Po – estoy listo (ansioso)

Tigresa abre la puerta ella y song entraron a la habitación y luego la cierran con seguro

(esto se va a poner muy bueno será mejor que po se prepare por que ahí van)

Tigresa – po extiende tus manos las dos

Po – de acuerdo (extende las manos)listo y ahora que

Tigresa y song – ahora esto (toman las manos de po y las llevan a sus pechos)te gusta tu regalito

Po – eeh lo estaría si pudiera ver que es (pensando: que será es algo un tanto suavesito pero firme a la vez ) puedo abrir los ojos ahora

Song – puedes abrirlos po

Po abre los ojos y no puede creer lo que estaba viendo tigresa y song estaba completamete desnudas y po no pudo decir otra cosa mas que – que es lo que están haciendo

Tigresa – te estamos haciendo nuestro y queremos que tu nos hagas tuyas (sonriendo coquetamente)

Po – (pensando: gran y poderoso buda gracias por darme a las mujeres mas hermosas de toda china)entonces permítanme quitarme mis pantalones (feliz y excitado)

Song – deja que yo me encargue de eso (saca sus uñas y razga el pantalon de po el cual quedo totalmente destrozado)

Tigresa y song quedaron perplejas a ver el enorme miembro de po el cual estaba totalmente exictado tigresa besaba a po y song sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el miembro de po y comenso a agitarlo de arriba hacia abajo lentamente haciendo que po gimiera de placer, Po – aaaah asi mami asi solo que con un poco mas de rudeza song hizo caso y comenzó a agitarlo mucho mas rápido haciendo que po se exitara mas y mas tigresa solo lo besa con mucha pasión po solo se dejo llevar por el momento asi que llevo sus dedos hasta la entrepierna de tigresa y comenzó a masturbarla tigresa solo gemia de place tigresa: aaaaah aaaaah asi po aaah mas, mas , mas rápido po solo se dejo llevar y comenzó a masturbarla mas rápido y mas hasta el fondo después eso po sintió como si algo con dientes le estuviera lamiento song no aguanto mas y empezó a lamer el miembro de po, Po – aaah aaah song que bien lo haces perdóname por lo que estoy a punto de hacer tomo la cabeza de song y empezó a hacer precion metiéndole su miembro un poco mas a su garganta song – saca el miembro de po de su boca para después poder respirar aaah aaah aah (respirando) un poco mas de cuidado po es mi primera vez asi que cuidado con lo que haces po lo siento song me deje llevar song descuida tratare de ser menos brusco dejo que song volviera a introducir el miembro de po de nuevo en su boca po aaah aaaah aaaah song si es tu primera vez como es posible que seas tan buena song es solo mi instinto po ahora calla y disfruta tigresa estaba empezando a llegar al climax e igual que po. Po song ya ya ya no puedo mas me vengo me vengo song haste a un lado pero song no se retiraba po no aguanto mas y se vino el la boca de song y era tanto que song trago un poco del liquido seminal de po mientras que tigresa se había venido en los dedos de po tigresa y po estaban cansados por el repentino orgasmo pero la noche aun no había acabado para po, po song tigresa creo que es momento de subir de nivel po tomo de la sintura a song y la coloco al lado de tigresa po tigresa tu primero y tu song seras la siguiente tigresa – rápido po antes de que me quede dormida (bostezando falsa mente ) po ya voy si te lastimo tu dime y parare ok tigresa entendió song y yo que no te abras olvidado de mi no po jamás me olvidaría de ti se limpia la mano para después empezar a masturbar a song song – aaaah aaah a eso me refería mi dulce panda de felpa tu po disfrutalo mi gatita de chocolate muy bien tigresa espero que estes lista porque aquí voy tigresa – hazlo con toda la rudeza que tu cuerpo te permita po introdujo su miembro dentro de tigresa ella gime de dolor y placer y po empezó a hacer lentos movimientos de cadera haciéndola gemir de placer aaaah aaah hay po es mas grande de lo que pensé po – dime algo que no sepa ya tigresa esta totalmente excitada y song solo estaba disfrutando de el placer que po le estaba dando a sus dos gatitas por haci decirlo po tigresa y song estaban a punto de llegar al climax hasta que po saco su miembro de adentro de tigresa tigresa por que lo sacaste po, po es el turno de song solo se lo meteré hasta el momento de que ya me vaya a venir estas lista song song mas lista que nunca po en ese caso aquí voy si te lastimo solo dimelo yparare song tu tranquilo y yo nerviosa po no perdió tiempo y introdujo su miembro dentro de song haciéndola gemir de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo aaah po empieza a hacerlo rápido no te preocupes por miestare bien si eso es lo que quieres po empieza a mover su cadera rápidamente y song solo podía sentir dolor y placer aaaah aaaah aaah po que bien lo haces po – dime vaqueo dime vaquero estaban los tres llegando al climax po otra vez estaba por venirse saco su miembro del cuerpo de song y tigresa empezó a masturbar a y se metió el miembro de po en la boca po chicas me vengo me vengo me vengo po aguanto mas y se vino enla voca de tigresa era tanto que ella también trago un poco lo saca de su boca y respira aaah aaah aah po vio como unos hilos de liquido seminal caian por la boca de tigresa po le limpio la cara a tigresa para después besarla y también limpio el rostro de song para después besarlo

Po – cansado) las amo mis dulces gatitas

Tigresa y song – y nosotras a ti nuestro querido panda de peluche

Po - creo que debemos dormir (bostezando)

Tigresa – (acurrucándose a un lado de po para poder dormir)buenas noches po que descanses

Song – (acurrucándose a el otro lado de po) buenas noches que descansen

Po – (pensando: esta fue la mejor noche de mi vida que pasara de ahora en adelante ahora solo quiero despertar viendo sus rostros el resto de mi vida)

Los tres se quedaron profundamente dormidos esperando a ver que sorpresas les aguarda el futuro

FIN DEL CAPITULO 5

AHORA que sucederá

¿Po se volverá padre?

¿Los 4 furiosos aparecerán pronto?

¿Tigresa y song se quedaran embarazadas?

¿Podre dormir bien esta noche?

La respuesta es no ya que son las tres de la mañana y en un rato tengo que ir a la escuela pero todo sea por Po Tigresa Song y por UDS

HASTA LA PROXIMA ADIOS Y BUENAS NOCHES


	6. Chapter 6: dos buenas noticias

Nota – ninguno de los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen le pertenecen a dreamworks animation y en febrero de 2014 subire otro fic igual de po y tigresa pero esta vez un poco mas emocionante ah antes de que se me olvide olvide gracias a uds mis seguidores a pesar que son pocos se los agradezco mucho uds hacen posible esta historia y sin mas que decir aquí la historia

CAPITULO 6: dos buenas noticias y el regreso de los maestros

Paso 1 mes desde que tigresa y song decidieron entregarse y ser una en cuerpo y alma con po (nota – para un animal el primer latido cardiaco del cachorro es hasta el tercer dia) song y tigresa comenzaron a sentir los primeros síntomas del embarazo los cuales son (mareo,vomito,y antojos) po estaba preocupado por sus novias asi que las llevo con un profesional para entender que sucedia las llevo a un hospital no como la posilga de lou si no un verdadero hospital paso un rato desde que tigresa y song fueron analizadas po impaciente por saber que tenían sus dos hembras favoritas después de 30 minutos song y tigresa se encontraban en un consultorio y en ese momento entro una leona era doctora de aquel hospital y venia con dos noticias para las dos felinas

Leona – buenas tardes señoritas a (revisando documento de análisis) tigresa y song verdad

Tigresa – si somos nosotras (intrigada)

Leona – tengo buenas y malas noticias ¿Cuáles quieren escuchar primero?

Song – (asustada) las malas o que crees tigresa

Tigresa – si primero las malas (asustada)

Leona – las malas noticias es que su novio se durmió en la sala de espera (burlándose)

Tigresa – esas son las malas noticias eso es de esperarse de po (enojada)

Leona – perdón solo fue una pequeña broma (sonriendo)

Song – una broma casi me da un infarto (alterada)

Leona – lo se bueno las buenas noticias es que los malestares que han estado experimentado es algo normal no tienen de que preocuparse

Tigresa – como que es algo normal lo que nos esta pasando (enojada)

Leona – pues no quería arruinarles la sorpresa hasta estar segura de que ese panda fuera su novio (sonriendo)

Tigresa – mio y de ella y que quiere decir con "arruinarles la sorpresa" eso que siginifica

Leona – bueno la verdad es que (suspiro) los malestares que están experimentando son malestares de… de… ammm (asustada por la reacción de tigresa y song)

Song – malestares de que (enojada) dejese de rodeos y diganos por que nos sucede esto

Leona – bueno es que están (tomando aire y suspirando)están embarazadas

Song y tigresa se abrieron los ojos como plato su mayor sueño en la vida se cumpliría en 9 meses y solo pudieron reaccionar de una sola manera

Tigresa y song – vamos a ser madres (mirándose entre las dos con ojos de felicidad)

Tigresa – (llorando de felicidad) voy a ser madre es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida

Leona – y según tengo entendido son seis bebes y todos son niñas (sonriendo)

Tigresa – eso es aun mejor seremos madres de seis lindas niñas (feliz)

Song – ( llorando de felicidad) sere madre sere madre esto siempre lo estuve esperando y jamás pensé que serian los hijos de Po

En ese momento song y tigresa guardaron silencio por un minuto y pensaron: nos olvidamos de po como se supone que se lo diremos

Tigresa – song estas pensando lo mismo que yo (paralizada)

Song – si estas pensando en como se supone que le daremos la noticia a po si es lo mismo que estaba pensando que haremos ahora (asustada)

Tigresa – primero calmate y segundo necesitamos decírselo en este dia nada de mañana se lo diremos no selo diremos hoy (decidida)

Song – ya tienes un plan (tranquilizándose)

Tigresa – algo asi (pensando: ok ahora tengo que pensar una manera de cómo decirle a po que será padre) bingo

Song – este no es momento para ningún juego tigresa (alterándose)

Tigresa – no me refiero a eso me refiero a que ya se me ocurrió como decírselo a po (sonriendo)

Song – asi como (curiosa)

Tigresa – primero tenemos que conseguir un emparedado (confundida consigo misma)

Song – y eso de que nos servirá tigresa (confundida)

Tigresa – solo tenemos que conseguirlo y luego te explico (sonriendo)

Leona – ire a ver a su novio (retirándose)

Tigresa – oiga señorita

Leona – si digame (atenta)

Tigresa – seria tan amable de no decirle nada de esto

Leona – y eso por que? (interesada)

Song – queremos que sea una sorpresa (sonriendo)

Leona – de acuerdo no le dire nada (sonriendo)

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera un panda estaba dormido pensando que les podría haber pasado a tigresa y a song llego una leona y lo despertó

León – señor…señor…señor despierte

Po – (asustado) tigresa, song no se vallan (gritando)

Leona – se encuentra bien señor (asustada por el grito)

Po – si discúlpeme estaba teniendo una pesadilla (avergonzado)

Leona – si creo que todo el hospital lo escucho (sonriéndole a po)

Po – lo siento mucho estoy muy avergonzado (avergonzado)

Leona – no se preocupe eso es muy normal aquí

po – ¿en serio? (sorprendido)

Leona – si ud es la primera persona que lo hace (bromeando)

Po – o en serio entonces lo hare otra vez aaaaaah (a punto de gritar)

Leona – no no no lo haga por el amor de buda no lo haga (asustada)

Po – quien es el que bromea ahora eh (sonriendo)

Leona – nunca jamás haga eso por favor … casi se me sale el corazón (respirando ondo)

Po – perdón pero si se le sale el corazón no hay problema aquí hay un hospital (bromeando)

Leona – si sigue con sus bromas lo mandare a sacar del hospital (enojada)

Po – bueno ya paro con mis bromas (serio) por cierto como están mis novias (curioso)

Leona – eh… a si las señoritas tigresa y song están bien gusta pasar a verlas

Po – si por favor (serio)

Leona – sígame por aquí por favor

Po – la sigo pues (la sigue)

Después de caminar por cinco minutos la leona y po llegaron a la habitación de song y tigresa la habitación numero 382

Nota – en algunos hospitales es normal encontrar habitaciones con numero

Leona – buenas tardes señoritas (sonriendo)

Tigresa y song - buenas tardes doctora (dijeron al unisono)

Leona – aquí hay una persona que quiere verlas (se pone seria)

Song – de quien se trata (curiosa)

Po – se trata de mi (hablando desde afuera de la habitación)

La leona se hace a un lado dándole permiso de pasar a po

Tigresa – po gracias al cielo que estas aquí (trata de levantarse)

Po – (se acerca para evitar que se pare) no te levantes debes estar cansada

Song – pero po necesitamos (tratando de levantarse)

Po – (deteniéndola igual que a tigresa) tu también song necesitan descansar

Leona – creo que les dare un poco de privacidad (sale de la habitación)

Po – me alegro mucho de que estén bien estaba preocupado

Song – tranquilo po estamos bien… porque estamos contigo (se levanta y lo abraza)

Tigresa – además tu eres lo que nos da fuerzas para vivir (se levanta y lo abraza)

Po – y ustedes son mi vida, mi espíritu, y mi felicidad en todo este mundo (aguantando las lagrimas)

Tigresa – po que tu calleras enfrente de mi en la selección del guerrero dragon (aguantando las lagrimas)

Song – si no fuera por eso nunca te hubiera conocido (aguantando las lagrimas)

Po – y si no fuera sido que la silla que use para poder ver quien era el guerrero dragon jamás hubiera sido el guerrero dragon (sonriendo)

Tigresa – tonto sigues siendo ese panda bobito del que me enamore (derramando lagrimas)

Song – y es el mismo panda gracioso eh interesante del que me enamore (derramando lagrimas)

Po – uds dos son lo mejor que pudo haber pasado en la vida (rompiendo en llanto)

Tigresa y Song – y tu eres lo mejor que nos pudo pasar en la vida (rompiendo en llanto)

Po – uds son las gatitas mas lindas que haya podido conocer (llorando y sonriendo)

Tigresa – y tu eres el osito mas adorable que pudimos conocer (llorando y sonriendo)

Song – cambiando de tema (tranquilizándose) po tigresa y yo necesitamos decirte algo importante

Po – de que se trata (tranquilizándose)

Tigresa – pero song aun no tenemos el emparedado (preocupada)

Song – que importa esto es mas importante que un emparedado (decidida a decirle la noticia a po)

Po – tigresa, song de que están hablando (preocupado)

Tigresa – song estas segura de que debamos decirle ahora (preocupada)

Song – mejor ahora que nunca (decidida)

Tigresa – si eso dices (suspira) creo que tienes razón (preparada)

Po – por favor díganme de que se trata no aguanto el suspenso (preocupado y alterado)

Tigresa – te lo diremos si guardas la calma y te controlas cuando lo digamos (preocupada)

Po – esta bien (respirando) prometo guardar la calma y controlarme (calmándose)

Song – esta bien te lo diremos a la cuenta de tres (preparada) lista tigresa

Tigresa – lista song (suspirando)

Song – 1

Tigresa – 2

Tigresa y Song – 3…. Po estamos….embarazadas (preocupadas por la reacción de po )

Po no supo que decir solo tenia los ojos abiertos como plato o_o era tanta la impresión hasta que una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y sin mas ni menos pudo decir – voy… a ser…papa tigresa y song asienten con la cabeza pero seguían con su preocupación pero po estaba feliz no lo expresaba pero estaba feliz hasta que volvió a decir – voy..a ser..papa voy a ser papa voy a ser papa esto es lo mejor que me pudo a ver pasado en la vida (comienza a ponerse mas feliz a cada momento) esto es algo BARBARO! Tigresa y song solo volvieron su preocupación a felicidad al parecer po estaba mas que encantado con la noticia

Tigresa – po estas bien (sonriendo)

Po – de que estas hablando estoy feliz, estoy mas que feliz estoy encantado estoy muy pero muy ansioso (asombrado)

Song – estas feliz pensamos que no te gustaría la idea (sonriendo)

Po – es un chiste uds dos acaban de volver mi mayor sueño posible (feliz y impactado)

Tigresa – que sueño es ese po (curiosoa)

Po – el sueño con el que sueña todo hombre en la vida (feliz)

Song – que sueño ya dinos (enojándose)

Po – el sueño de tener una linda familia (feliz)

Tigresa y song se quedaron petrificadas al escuchar la palabra familia aunque también estaban felices de que po fuera el padre de sus hijos

Po – y cuanto llevan embarazadas (curioso)

Song – según la doctora llevamos un mes de embarazo

Po – un mes de embarazo (sorprendido) y como cuantos serán

Tigresa – 6 cachorros cada una

Po – voy a ser padre de seis hijos eso es barbaro (impresionado)

Song – y según ella son todos niñas

Po – al parecer sere padre de 6 lindas niñas (sorprendido)

Tigresa y song bajaron la cabeza para obsevar que se veian un poquito cargadas minimo como unos 30 centimetros de ancho

Po – aunque se vean medio llenitas aun son mis gatitas hermosas (bromeando)

Tigresa – pero dentro de 8 meses tu volveras a ser el gordito (burlando)

Po – mientras mas gordito mas abrazable sere (siguiéndole la broma)

Song – en eso tienes razón (bromeando)

Po – bueno yo vuelvo en un momento voy a ir a dar las de alta esperen aquí

Tigresa – como si tuviéramos otra opción (cara seria)

Después de media hora po dio de alta a tigresa y a song se fueron con dirección al palacio de jade estaba anocheciendo por lo cual los tres se tendrían que ir a dormir pero como en la habitación de po solo había una cama haci que po movio la cama del cuarto de tigresa hacia su cuarto la acomodo junto a la suya para que los tres pudieran acomodarse mejor pero antes de dormir po preparo la cena como siempre fideos para cenar después de cenar tigresa y song se desvistieron (digamos que las dos no duermen vestidas XD) dispusieron a dormir se acostaron los tres en la cama song del lado izquierdo de po y tigresa del lado derecho de po cerraron los ojo y se quedaron profundamente dormido pero después de un rato 6 figuras muy conocidas se empezaban a acercar a las puertas del palacio de jade y eran nada mas y nada menos que víbora, mantis, grulla, mono, y el maestro shifu que regresaron un poco antes de lo esperado

Mantis – aaah hogar dulce hogar (inhalando y exhalando)

Mono – como extrañaba este lugar (lo extrañaba de verdad)

Víbora – me pregunto como estará tigresa no hemos sabido de ella en un mes

Grulla – ni que lo digas (impresionado)

Shifu – yo solo quiero ver como están po y tigresa después de un mes me pregunto que paso con esos dos (pensado: me pregunto si habran hecho algo interesante)

Grulla – después de tanto tiempo no me extraña que no haya pasado nada (pensando: que habrá pasado este mes que no estuvimos )

Víbora – yo solo quiero descansar pero antes que les parece si le damos un pequeño saludo a tigresa

Todos – nos parece buena idea

Los seis maestros se dirijieron a las habitación seacercaron ala de tigresa para saludarla

Víbora – (abriendo la puerta) hola tigre….

Víbora se dio cuenta de que tigresa ni su cama se encontraban en su habitación

Grulla – que sucede víbora (ve la habitación casi vacia) y tigresa ¿Dónde esta?

Mono – como que tigresa no esta (se asoma y no la encuentra) no pus de que no esta no esta

Mantis – donde podría estar

Shifu – tengo una idea de donde podría estar

Todos – ¿donde? (Dijeron al unisono)

Shifu – creen que este en la habitación de (mirando hacia la habitación de po)

Mantis – ud cree que sea posible (preocupado)

Shifu – vamos a averiguarlo (abre la puerta de la habitación)

Todos los maestros se asoman y se asombran al ver lo que vieron

Mono – esto no lo puedo creer (boquiabierto)

Mantis – ni que lo digas (boquiabiertos)

Grulla – víbora no acaso la chica de aquella vez (sorprendido)

Víbora – si es song pero que hace aquí (sorprendida)

Shifu – acaso uds 2 la conocen (sorprendidos)

Víbora – es una chica que beso a po en la mejilla ya hace mucho tiempo

Mantis – no creen que debamos despertarlos (sorprendido)

Mono – si ya perdiste las ganas de vivir despiértalos (sorprendido)

Grulla – tranquilos yo los despierto (asustado por lo peor que pudiera pasar se acerco a la cama y empezó a picar a po) po , po , PO DESPIERTA (grita levemente)

Po – (despierta) vin diesel

Grulla – ¿Quién? (preguntándose de quien habla)

Po – chicos han vuelto (sorprendido) pero volvieron antes no tardarían tres meses en volver

Shifu – quien dijo que volveríamos en 3 meses (enojado)

Po – víbora lo dijo (señalando a víbora)

Shifu – víbora tu dijiste eso (miro a víbora enojado) se sincera

Víbora – si maestro si lo dije (agacha la cabeza)

Shifu – eso lo discutiremos mañana (se calma un poco) ahora me gustaría saber como es que sucedió esto

Po – que quiere decir con esto (confundido) aaaah esta hablando de esto (señalando a song y tigresa)

Todos – asienten con la cabeza

Po – es una larga historia que les contaremos mañana (bostezando) por ahora vayan a descanzar

Salieron de la habitación de po y se dirijieron a sus habitaciones para esperar la explicación de po

FIN DEL CAPITULO 6

Con esta escena termina el capitulo 6 con la pregunta del dia ¿Qué será de la futura familia de po? ¿Qué dira el maetro shifu de todo esto? ¿Cuáles serán los nombres de sus hijos? Eso es algo que dejare en sus manos

Convocatoria: yo ROCK ROJA hago una convocatoria para que uds mis queridos lectores me ayuden a elegir los nombres de los futuros hijos de po pero como verán solo necesito seis nombres pero no se queden callados uds ahora tienen la oportunidad de contribuir en mi fic y claro los mejores nombres los pondré a votación y dare a conocer a sus padrinos o madrinas

Recordatorio: los hijos de po serán niñas por lo cual deberán pensar en un nombre para niña en chino obviamente solo será un nombre por review la convocatoria durara hasta el 8 de Febrero de 2014 hasta entonces

Gracias por su atención adiós y buenas noches


	7. Chapter 7:propocision de matrimonio

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda me pertenecen les pertenecen a dreamworks animation y no quiero enriquecerme con esta historia solo se me ocurrió hacer esta historia una noche en sábado XD agradezco mucho a las personas que leen mi fic note que el 5 capitulo tuvo no menos de 50 visitas en menos de 24 horas por lo cual para mi es todo un logro y aquí la historia

Capitulo 7: proposición de matrimonio

Era un dia como otro cualquiera en el valle de la paz mientras salía el solo varias personas se levantaban de sus camas para un nuevo dia laboral para en la noche llevar la cena a la mesa tanto como en el valle como en el palacio de jade los maestros iban despertando pero unos de buenas y otros de malas (no dire nombres: susurro víbora) ya que la noche anterior habían vuelto de sus vacaciones de un mes

FLASHBACK DE LA NOCHE ANTERIOR

Mantis – aaah hogar dulce hogar (inhalando y exhalando)

Mono – como extrañaba este lugar (lo extrañaba de verdad)

Víbora – me pregunto como estará tigresa no hemos sabido de ella en un mes

Grulla – ni que lo digas (impresionado)

Shifu – yo solo quiero ver como están po y tigresa después de un mes me pregunto que paso con esos dos (pensado: me pregunto si habran hecho algo interesante)

Grulla – después de tanto tiempo no me extraña que no haya pasado nada (pensando: que habrá pasado este mes que no estuvimos )

Víbora – yo solo quiero descansar pero antes que les parece si le damos un pequeño saludo a tigresa

Todos – nos parece buena idea

Los seis maestros se dirijieron a las habitación seacercaron ala de tigresa para saludarla

Víbora – (abriendo la puerta) hola tigre….

Víbora se dio cuenta de que tigresa ni su cama se encontraban en su habitación

Grulla – que sucede víbora (ve la habitación casi vacia) y tigresa ¿Dónde esta?

Mono – como que tigresa no esta (se asoma y no la encuentra) no pus de que no esta no esta

Mantis – donde podría estar

Shifu – tengo una idea de donde podría estar

Todos – ¿donde? (Dijeron al unisono)

Shifu – creen que este en la habitación de (mirando hacia la habitación de po)

Mantis – ud cree que sea posible (preocupado)

Shifu – vamos a averiguarlo (abre la puerta de la habitación)

Todos los maestros se asoman y se asombran al ver lo que vieron

Mono – esto no lo puedo creer (boquiabierto)

Mantis – ni que lo digas (boquiabiertos)

Grulla – víbora no acaso la chica de aquella vez (sorprendido)

Víbora – si es song pero que hace aquí (sorprendida)

Shifu – acaso uds 2 la conocen (sorprendidos)

Víbora – es una chica que beso a po en la mejilla ya hace mucho tiempo

Mantis – no creen que debamos despertarlos (sorprendido)

Mono – si ya perdiste las ganas de vivir despiértalos (sorprendido)

Grulla – tranquilos yo los despierto (asustado por lo peor que pudiera pasar se acerco a la cama y empezó a picar a po) po , po , PO DESPIERTA (grita levemente)

Po – (despierta) vin diesel

Grulla – ¿Quién? (preguntándose de quien habla)

Po – chicos han vuelto (sorprendido) pero volvieron antes no tardarían tres meses en volver

Shifu – quien dijo que volveríamos en 3 meses (enojado)

Po – víbora lo dijo (señalando a víbora)

Shifu – víbora tu dijiste eso (miro a víbora enojado) se sincera

Víbora – si maestro si lo dije (agacha la cabeza)

Shifu – eso lo discutiremos mañana (se calma un poco) ahora me gustaría saber como es que sucedió esto

Po – que quiere decir con esto (confundido) aaaah esta hablando de esto (señalando a song y tigresa)

Todos – asienten con la cabeza

Po – es una larga historia que les contaremos mañana (bostezando) por ahora vayan a descanzar

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Todos estaban esperando la explicación de po la cual tardo un rato ya que todavía estaban dormidos po tigresa y song las dos felinas estaban acurrucadas comoda y placida mente a po el cual dormía con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro en ese momento unos ojos color carmesí y dorados se comenzaban a abrir era tigresa que al tratar de levantarse con derecha siente algo como de felpa lo cual fue el estomago de po que al darse cuenta de lo que era sonríe y se acerca a su rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla el cual po sintió haciendo que se despertara seguido por song que al sentir que po se estaba levantando aferra sus garras a po haciendo que este grite de dolor

Po – aaah aaauh aauh song tranquila (dolorido)

Tigresa – que te pasa que sucede (preocupada)

Po – no pasa nada solo que cuando trate de levantarme song aferro sus garras a mi pecho aaaauuh (adolorido)

Song comenzaba a despertarse pero nisiquiera ella sabia lo que estaba haciendo

Song – (bostezando) buenos días cariño como dormiste (no se a dado cuenta XD)

Po – pues dormi bien jejeje eh (adolorido) song puedo pedirte un favor

Song – claro que si po lo que sea por ti (no se da cuenta XD)

Po – podrías retraer tus garras por favor (adolorido) me estas lastimando

Song – que (dirije la mirada al pecho de po para darse cuenta que lo esta lastimando) hay perdón (retrae sus garras)perdón carño no fue mi intención

Po – tranquila pero si que me enterraste mucho tus garras eh ssssssfffffff au eso si dolio (sobandoze el pecho)

Tigresa – dejame arreglar eso (se acerca al pecho de po para después lamerle la herida) crees que eso te cure

Po – tal vez pero por si acaso song podrías repetir el tratamiento (sonriendo coquetamente)

Song – con mucho gusto cariño (empieza a lamer la herida de po)

Tigresa – y que hay para mi (sonriendo coquetamente)

Po – para ti hay esto (se acerca al rostro de tigresa y lo atrapa en un apasionante beso) y todavía hay mas de donde salieron esos

Tigresa – podrías darme algunos (lo mira con ojos de lujuria)

Po – si tu insistes (le da algunos besos hasta que tigresa le metió lengua a po pero no era la única po decidio seguir a tigresa en este juego esperando ganarlo mientras que con una mano acariciaba la espalda de tigresa con la mano libre empieza a acariciar la cabeza de song quien seguía lamiendo la herida de po la cual no fue tan grave pero todo sea para complacer a su panda XD en el momento que song sintió como po acarisio su cabeza hizo que song ronroneara)

Song – mmmmm me encanta que hagas eso po (comenzó a exitarse)

Tigresa – (baja la mano hasta llegar a su pantalón y ver como po tenia el pajarito volando si saben a lo que me refiero XD)bon your mesie

Po – (siente como la mano de tigresa esta en su miembro) aaaah me encanta que hagas eso (se estaba exitando lo cual hacia que su miembro fuera creciendo mas y mas)

Tigresa – (podía sentir como el miebro de po iva creciendo en su mano lo cual hizo que se exitara) vaya vaya que tenemos aquí (baja lenta mente hasta la entrepierna de po para después sacar el miembro de po de su pantalón)

Po – (reacciona) espera espera un momento (asustado)

Tigresa – que po que sucede (se comienza a preocupar)

Po – no podemos hacer esto al menos no ahora (preocupado)

Song – por que razón no podemos hacer esto (desilusionada)

Po – es que que haremos si el maestro shifu nos oye o los chicos (preocupado)

Tigresa – de que estas hablando po (preocupada)

Po – víbora nos mintió los maetros tardaron un mes en regresar (suspira) regresaron apenas anoche

Song – si regresaron como no nos dimos cuenta

Po – por que uds tienen el sueño pesado gritaron pero no se levantaron

Tigresa – a ver dejame ver si entendí dices que víbora nos mintió y que los maetros regresaron en un mes y no en tres meses

Po – asi es (preocupado)

Tigresa – y donde están ellos ahora (curiosa por saber)

Po – probablemente están en la cocina esperándonos

Song – entonces vamos necesitamos aclararles la situación

Po – pero antes de eso no cree que deverian vestirse

Tigresa y song bajaron la cabeza para acordarse de que no traian nada de ropa encima

Tigresa – po podrías salir un minuto para vestirnos por favor (le sonríe)

Po – de acuerdo (se levanto de la cama y se dirijio a la puerta para luego decir) esto no se va a quedar asi eh pienso compensarles esto

Song – lo mismo digo yo (sonriendo coquetamente)

Tigresa – lo mismo digo yo (le lanza una mirada de lujuria al panda)

Después de un rato tigresa y song se vistieron salieron tomaron los brazos de po y caminan hacia la cocina para poder encontrarse con el resto de los cinco furiosos y el maestro shifu

Po – (traga grueso) buenos días

Tigresa – buenos días (precupada)

Song – buenos días (asustada)

Todos - buenos días (dicen al unisono con un tono muy agradable por un momento pensaron que estaban enojados)

Po – (pensando: será que están enojados o están queriéndonos jugar una broma ya no se que creer -_-)

Tigresa – (pensando: mientras po y song no digan algo que nos perjudique todo estará bien)

Song – (pensando: todavía necesito comprar tres mamelucos y ropa adewwcuada para embarazo/ella es la única que no se preocupa XD)

Shifu – por que no toman asiento (serio)

Po, tigresa, y song asienten con la cabeza para después tomar asiento

Shifu – antes que nada (voltea la mirada para ver a víbora) víbora no tienes nada que decir

Víbora – si maestro shifu lamento mucho que les haya mentido (avergonzada) pero….

Mono – pero que (confundido)

Víbora – si no les hubiera mentido no se hubieran declarado (sonrisa triunfantes)

Mantis – y eso en parte oh es bueno o es malo (confundido)

Grulla – yo diría que bueno por lo menos tigresa cambiara su actitud (sonriendo)

Tigresa – solo cambiare de actitud con mi po (abraza a po) con uds seguire siendo igual (frunce el ceño)

Grulla – temia que dijerias eso (-_- suspira)

Shifu – esa es la tigresa que todos conocemos (sonríe) bueno lo ti y po lo entiendo pero lo de ella (dirije la mirada a song)

Po – bueno…. Este.. ammm es una larga historia (nervioso)

Mantis – es temprano tenemos mucho tiempo (riendo)

Tigresa – se los diremos si el maestro shifu promete no molestarse (nerviosa)

Shifu – de acuerdo prometo no molestarme (sonríe)

Po – bueno entonces les dire lo que paso (traga grueso)

Po comenzó a relatar todo lo que había sucedido después de que víbora abandono el palacio de jade para ir a ver a su madre enferma como era la historia como le pidió po una cita a tigresa como fue su cita como se confesaron como empezó el asunto de song como lo había rasguñado como termino en el consultorio y como tigresa y song le pidieron a po que las tomara como sus dos novias como se alegro de la peticio de parte de ambas felinas los maestros podían creer que tigresa haya aceptado que song fuera novia de po y po fuera tanto como de ella como de tigresa

Todos – (sorprendidos y con ojos re abiertos como plato O_O)

Po – y eso fue lo que paso hasta ahora (terminado de relatar la historia)

Mono – entonces eso fue todo lo que paso (O_O)

Tigresa – si eso es todo lo que paso (preocupada)

Mantis – acaso han tenido esos momentos especiales (O_O)

Song – a que se refiere con eso maestro (preocupada)

Mantis – me refiero a que si han tenido algo de acción (sonriendo)

Po – (asustado) esas son cosas que no te incumben

Mono – eso quiere decir que si lo han hecho (burlándose)

Po – (pensando: que hago ahora debo pensar en algo que decir)

Tigresa – (pensando: será mejor que les digamos que fue lo que hicimos si no no nos dejaran de molestar)

Shifu – y bien estamos esperando su respuesta (pensando: si lo hicieron significa que en 8 meses sere abuelo)

Tigresa – (pensando: es ahora o nunca) si si hicimos el amor y no solo eso si no que también song y yo estamos embarazadas de los hijos de po

Todos – QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? (gritaron igual que po cuando song y tigresa se hicieron sus novias) O_O

Po – creo que este no fue un buen momento para decírselo (-_-)

Song – por lo menos ya lo saben y ya no nos molestararn ( )

Po – si tu lo dices (alegrado) espérenme aquí voy ir con mi papa

Tigresa – vas a tardar mucho (curiosa)

Po – tranquila solo voy y vengo no tardo mas de una hora (sonriéndole)

Song – de acuerdo pero no te tardes (se acerca y le da un beso) aun nos tienes que compensar lo que dejamos hace rato (le sonríe coquetamente)

Tigresa – y esta vez no nos importara si nos oyen o no (lo ve con ojos de lujuria) esta noche no te nos escapas

Po – tratare llegar temprano (pensando: esto se va a poner bueno) en un rato las veo

Po sale del palacio de jade para empezar a bajar las escaleras aunque tuvo que hacer 20 paradas ya que después de tanto tiempo aun no se acostumbraba a bajarlas

Po – aaaah (respirando) por lo menos esta vez subir las escaleras valdra la pena (recordando que en la noche será noche de sexo, como la canción de daddy yankey XD)

Po termino de bajar las escaleras y se dirijio al restaurante de el sr ping

Po – pa estas aquí (esperando respuesta)

El señor ping sale de la cocina – po hijo cuanto tiempo sin verte (corre hacia el panda y le da un abrazo) que gusto que estes aquí que te trae a mi restaurante

Po – venia a hablar contigo sobre algo importante (nervioso)

Sr ping – de acuerdo que querías decirme (interesado en saber)

Po – bueno veras es algo que quiero decirte en privado (avergonzado)

Sr ping – de acuerdo vamos a la cocina (se dirije a la cocina y po lo sigue cierra la puerta y espera a que su hijo diga de lo que vino a hablar) de acuerdo po que querías decirme

Po – bueno… este (empieza a jugar con sus dedo) que dirias si te dijera que vas a ser abuelo

El señor ping claba el cuchillo en la barra para después quedarse congelado

Po – papa estas bien (preocupado y nervioso)

Sr ping – me estas queriendo decir que voy a ser abuelo (boquiabierto)

Po – en otras palabras… creo que si (nevioso)

El señor sale lentamente de la cocina para después gritar – FIDEOS GRATIS PARA TODO EL MUNDO – mientras la gente comia grito haciendo que estos dijeran – felicidades por los nietos

Po – papa estas loco ese no es el ping que conozco (sorprendido)

Sr ping – es solo que me sorprendi con la noticia po estoy emocionado por fin después de tanto tiempo por fin sere abuelo (emocionado)

Po - una cosa que no te dije serán seis nietos los que tendras (sonriendo)

Sr ping – en serio entonces no perdi tiempo en hacer esto (saca una camisita para bebe que estaba tejiendo) aunque tendre que hacer mas de una y cuando será la boda

Po – la.. la que (nervioso)

Sr ping – lo sabia no les has propuesto matrimonio (arqueando una seja)en ese caso tengo algo para ti

Po –que es (interesado)

Sr ping - es un regalo que me dio mi abuelo claro que no se si los quieras (mostrándole dos anillos de compromiso)

Po -… pa quiere que me case con ud (bromeando)

Sr ping – (serio) son las sortijas de compromiso que me dio tu abuelo quiero que se las des a song y a tigresa (le da los anillos)

Po – en serio pero crei que no te agradaba song (tomando los anillos)

Sr ping - eso no importa lo que importa es que tendre que tejer mas camisitas y también unos pantaloncitos (sonríe) solo proponles matrimonio en una situación romantica

Po- gracias pa bueno será mejor que regrese al palacio (saliendo de la cocina) nos vemos después papa

Sr ping – adiós po y mucha suerte hijo (empezando a tejer )

Po salió de el restaurante para dirijirse a las escaleras y volver a parar 20 veces ya se acostumbrara algún dia XD

Po – aaaah (respirando) jamás lograre subir las escaleras como es debido

Tigresa – pero de todos modos pudiste subir no (sonriendo)

Song – y eso que tardas mas tiempo en subir que en bajar (sonriendo)

Po – aaah que están haciendo aquí (respirando y curioso)

Song – estábamos esperando a nuestro amado para seguir con nuestro jueguito de la mañana (riendo coquetamente)

Po – jueguito (recordando) aaah te refieres a ese jueguito (pensamiento pervertido)

Tigresa – jijiji si ese jueguito (mirada lujuriosa)

Po – (reacciona) pero chicas los chicos y el maestro shifu están e…(no termino por que tigresa lo beso)

Tigresa – te lo dijimos te dijimos que no nos importa que nos oigan ya saben que lo hicimos y que seremos padres

Po – de acuerdo pero antes me gustaría preguntarles algo (pensado: no me arrepentiré de esto)

Tigresa y Song – que cosa corazón de oso (curiosas)

Po – se los preguntare en el durazno de la sabiduría celestial (pensando: espero que digan que si) pero necesito que traigan unas cuantas mantas de la habitación (mirándolas de manera lujuriosa)

Song – de acuerdo pero esperamos que sea bueno lo que nos quieres preguntar (anciosa)

Po – descuiden es algo que les gustara a las dos (ancioso)

Tigresa – entonces te veremos haya (le da un beso) ahora volvemos

Song – estoy anciosa por saber que nos quieres preguntar (le da un beso)

Po – yo estoy ancioso por preguntarles a uds (le devuelve el beso)

Tigresa y song se dirijieron a la habitación para llevar las mantas al durzano po ya se encontraba ahí esperaba a song y a tigresa pero mientras esperaba hasta que unos conocidos decidieron visitar a po

1er po – hasta que decidiste proponerles matrimonio y no solo eso si no que también seras padre felicidades

2do po – da gracias a dios que son dos por que si fueran tres estarías exausto

Po – vaya hasta que decidieron otra vez pero donde esta el otro

1er po – volvió a perder su cerebro ya se volvió una costumbre

Po – pero es porque no tiene el resto del cráneo

Tigresa – (llegando) po con quien hablas

Po – con nadie solo con unos viejos amigos (sonríe)

Song – aquí están las mantas po (dejando unas mantas en el suelo)

Po – (pensando: listo po llego el momento) song tigresa cuanto tiempo llevamos como pareja

Tigresa – un mes po por que preguntas (curiosa)

Po – (se inca enfrente de song y tigresa y saca los anillos de sus bolsillos) tigresa y song me arian el favor de convertirse en mis esposas (ahora estoy mas asustado que nunca)

Tigresa y song se quedaron pretificadas por la proposición de po hasta que song hablo primero

Song – acepto (asiente con la cabeza) po acepto casarme contigo (llorando de felicidad)

Tigresa – yo también acepto yo también me casare contigo (rompiendo en lagrimas de felicidad)

Po – eso significa que los tres seremos la familia ping (llorando de felicidad)

Tigresa – pero po no crees que te falta algo (levanta la mano)

Song – es hora de hacerlo oficial no (levanta la mano)

Po – (toma los anillos y los coloca en los dedos medio de tigresa y song) les quedan de maravilla

Tigresa – ahora que estamos comprometidos es hora de seguir con lo que estábamos en la mañana (sonrisa lujuriosa)

Po – pero un poco despacio esta vez (rie lujuriosamente)

Song – esta vez yo empezare (se empieza a desvestir dejando al descubierto sus pechos que habían crecido un poco) espero te guste porque desde ahora esto te pertenecerá para siempre

Po no resiste el impulso y levanta una mano para después empezar a acariciar el pecho de song y apretarlo levemente haciendo que song empieze a gemir de placer- aaaah ummm po eres un chico malo tigresa empieza a besar apasionadamente a po mientras que este seguía apretando el pecho de song haciendo que se exitara mientras tigresa besaba a po empezó a bajar la mano hasta el pantalo de po hasta que llego a la entrepierna de po metió su mano en el pantalo de po para después sacar la mano y desgarrar el pantalón dejándolo destrozado por completo al momento el pene de po se comenzó a erectar tigresa no controla sus impulso y con la mano empieza a masturbar a po haciendo que este gimiera de placer – aaaaah tigresa a si rápido tigresa tigresa se excita al escuchar a su amado por lo que decide bajar a la entrepierna de po y lentamente empieza a darle lengüetazos lenta pero placenteramente al pene de po pronto los lengüetazos se volvieron mamadas las cuales hicieron que po se excitara mas y mas y su pene se empieza a hacer mas y mas grande tigresa sentía como el pene de po se estaba haciendo mas grande dentro de su boca en ese momento tigresa lo saca de su boca para después lamerle un testículo a po haciendo que este se excite mas y mas aaaah cuidado en esa areaaaa soy sensible en esa parteeeee po deja de apretar el pecho de song la acerco asia el para poderle lamer su pecho – si que nuestros hijos serán felices estos pechos están deliciosos – po lame el pecho de song haciendo que se excite aaaah aaaay hay po eres el mejor – y eso que apenas empiezo con sus dedos regordeto los introduce en la vagina de song y comenzó a masturbarla – aaaaah mmmmm aaah po aaaaaah po- tigresa deja de lamer el pene de po para poder desvestirse e introducir el pene de po en su vagina – aaaaaah mmmmmmm aaaaah po este dia queremos que seas lo mas rudo que puedas – po empezó a hacer movimientos de cadera de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que tigresa gimiera de dolor y de placer – aaaah po mmmm aaaaaah – po deja de masturbar a song y song se sienta en la cara de po haciendo que este empezara a lamerle la vagina – hay po aaaaah mete la lengua mas profundo – po hizo caso y metió su lengua lo mas que pudo – hay si aaaaa eso me referíaaaaaaaa – los tres estaban a punto de llegar al climax – me vengo me vengo me vengo aaaaaaaaah – po no aguanto mas y se vino dentro de tigresa y tigresa también se había venido al mismo tiempo que po seguidos por song que se vino en la boca de po los tres ya estaban cansados pero song quería seguir un poco mas – espero que todavía puedas seguir jugando - difícilmente se levanta de la cara de po y se pone en cuatro y mueve su cola de manera que este insitando a po, po estaba cansado por el repentino orgasmo pero tenia que emparejar las cosas se levanto tomo su pene y lo introdujo suave y rápidamente dentro de song – mmmmmm aaaah po se lo mas rudo que puedas – si eso es lo que quieres sere lo mas rudo que pueda empieza a hacer movimientos de cadera de adelante hacia atrás rápidamente – aaaaah ooooh siii a eso me refería po – mientras po seguía moviendo su cadera toma uno delos pechos de song y lo aprieta con mucha fuerza haciendo que song gimiera – aaaaah o siii o ssiii oooooh – apunto de llegar al climax po no pudo evitar darle una nalgada a song – aaaayyyy eso era lo que quería que hicieras – song ya ya no puedo mas me voy a venir me vengo aaaah aaaah aaaaaammmmmmm – le llego el orgasmo y se vino dentro de song – aaaaa mmm aaaah aaaaa

Song – po te amo (cansada)

Po – yo también te amo song (cansado)

Tigresa difícil mente se levanta y se acerca a po y song para después decirle a po

Tigresa – yo también te amo po (cansada)

Po – y yo también te amo tigresa (le da un beso apasionado)

Po – las amo y espero que seamos la gran familia feliz que siempre eh querido (le un beso a song y a tigresa)

Tigresa – (boztesando) creo que tengo sueño deberíamos dormir

Po – para eso son las mantas (toma las mantas y cubre a song , a tigresa y a si mismo

Song- debemos dormir (bostezando) buenas noches cariño (se acerca a po y le da un beso)

Tigresa – buenas noches po (le da un beso y se queda profundamente dormida)

Po – buenas noches mis lindas gatitas (las besa la frente y se quedan profundamente dormidos)

Durmieron sin ninguna preocupación esperando tener excito en su futuro

FIN DEL CAPITULO 7

Con esta escena termina el capitulo 7 con la pregunta del dia de hoy ¿Qué paso con los chicos? ¿les estará gustando mi fic?

Eso espero jejeje todavía están a tiempo de bautizar a uno de las hijas de po dos capítulos en un dia ese debería ser un record y como siempre les digo

ADIOS Y BUENAS NOCHES


	8. aviso importante

mensaje importante: queridos seguidores por medio de este mensaje les comunico que no subire un capitulo de la historia hasta que me regrese la inspiracion pero los vere en el mes de febrero que dia no se pero hasta estonces cuidense muchisimo

PDD: la convocatoria de el capitulo 6 todavia seguira en pie hasta que vuelva a subir un capitulo por favor necesito su ayuda soy demasiado malo para escoger nombres adios y hasta luego cuidense


	9. Chapter 8 : UN DIA RARO

HOOOLA A TODOS DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO 8 DISCULPEN EL RETRASO PERO TUVE QUE ESPERAR A QUE ME LLEGARA DE NUEVO LA INSIPIRACION LE DOY UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A Leonard kenway y a Phoenix-bird-blue que hace poco me dejo un review gracias por seguir mi historia uds al igual que otros hacen posible esta historia

Nota/ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda me pertenece y no busco dinero con ellos solo pienso entretenerlos por un rato

CAPITULO 8: UN DIA RARO

Mientras nuestros tres héroes (por asi decirlo -_-)descansaban placida mente bajo la luz de la luna y el durazno en otra parte el valle 4 personas estaban procesando un poco mejor la situación de sus dos amigos y también su maestro trataba de procesarlo pero le costaba trabajo creerlo pero también estaba feliz por eso por sabia que en 4 mas meses seria abuelo (nota/ no estoy seguro de lo que eh escuchado pero supuesta mente un animal da a luz a los 5 meses pero el periodo de a luz del tigre es a los 3 meses por lo cual los síntomas del embarazo serán mas rapidos sobre tigresa y sobre song todavía tardara unos 4 meses ya que su periodo de reproducción los leopardos tardan mas tiempo que los tigres) el sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte dando a la luz un nuevo dia laboral

Mientras el valle comenzaba a despertarse en el palacio los maestros seguían dormidos excepto una persona era la maestra víbora que estaba feliz por su amiga pero también sigue un poco alterada por la situación de song

Víbora – esto no lo creo…. Esto no lo creo se que debería apoyar a tigresa y a po pero que song también este involucrada (enojada) a ver debo… tranquilizarme un poco (tranquilizándose) bien ahora debo pensar por po eso si me preocupa en parte por po (preocupada por su amigo) si que tendrá mucho trabajo como padre

Mientras víbora seguía con su dilema de cómo ayudar a po en el durazno unos ojos morados comenzaban a despertarse

Song – (bostezando) um…. Que es esto (baja su mirada hasta notar que un brazo grande y negro la abrazaba haciendo que se sonrojara y sonriera) jijiji (se acerca al rostro de po y le da un tierno beso) despierta dormilon

Po – (sintió el beso de song y despierta)…(bostezando) buenos días song – (sonríe) tigresa despierta (con su mano le empieza a hacer cosquillas bajo la barbilla)

Tigresa – (despierta y empieza a ronronear) rrrrrrrrrrrr… buenos días cariño…rrrrrrrrrrrrr (ronroneando) como dormiste

Po – (sonríe) pues dormi bien ya que tengo a mi lado a dos de las mas hermosas hembras de toda china (se acerca a tigresa para después besar sus labio)

Tigresa – (sonrojada) eso no es cierto

Song – (sonrojada) no somos tan hermosas

Po – eso es cierto

Tigresa y Song – (desconcertadas)

Po – no son hermosas…. Son bellísimas (sonriéndoles)

Song – en serio (sonrojada y avergonzada) crees que lo somos

Po – por supuesto que si lo son (les da un beso en la frente a ambas felinas) mis tiernas gatitas

Tigresa – y tu eres nuestro gran oso de peluche (se acerca a su rostro y le un beso tierno)

(en estos momentos es cuando decimos, po maldito suertudo XD)

Song – y seras nuestro durante el resto de nuestras vidas

Tigresa y Song – (levantan sus manos mostrando sus anillos

Po – (sonríe al ver los anillos en las manos de tigresa y song)

Song – creo que deberíamos levantarnos oh si no preocuparan a sus amigos (le sonríe a po)

Po – creo que si pero no podemos ir con ellos asi como estamos (sonríe avergonzado)

Tigresa – asi como? (confundida)

Po – pues asi (señalando a tigresa y a song justo a sus pechos)

Tigresa y song bajan la mirada para ver que estaban completamente desnudas y al notarlo se sonrojan y con las mantas con las que durmieron la noche anterior y secubren con ellas demasiado avergonzadas)

Song – no mires…no mires….no mires (sonrojada y avergonzada)

Tigresa – por favor desvia la mirada…o lo que sea (sonrojado y avergonzada)

Po – (sorprendido) perdón…lo siento…lo siento (se voltea sonrojado)

Song – donde quedaron nuestras ropas (volteando la cabeza rápidamente)

Tigresa – no lo se pero busca en todas partes (alterada)

Po – no se porque pero siento algo blandito en mi trasero (baja su mano hasta la parte inferior de su trasero) que raro se siente como ceda

Se levanta y mira debajo de el y observa las prendas de song y tigresa las cuales tomo las llevo a su rostro para después olfatearlas y como en una caricatura los ojos se le rompen y cae de espaldas

Po – (en el suelo) no creo que deban ponerse sus ropas en este momento

Song – por que lo dices (confundida)

Tigresa – cree no quieres averiguarlo (O_O)

Po – ahora si estamos en problemas

Tigresa – lo dices por el hecho de no tenemos ropa (mirada seria)

Po – no solo por eso si no que mi pantalón esta destrozado

Song – entonces como se supone que llegaremos al palacio

Po – no se preocupen solo tenemos que usar las mantas para cubrirnos y nadie se dara cuenta (sonríe difícilmente)

Tigresa – espero tengas razón (seria) entonces tomen una manta cúbranse (toma una manta y se cubre)

Song – entonces tenemos que irnos antes de que despierten los maestros (toma una manta y se cubre)

Po – yo las sigo (toma una manta y se cubre)

Rápidamente empieza a dirijirse al palacio de jade y evitar ser vistos por los maestros llegaron a la puerta principal del palacio para haci enterar al salón de los héroes y sigilosamente dirijirse hacia la casa de los maestros (ya saben esa casa que aparece en kung fu panda 1 en la que po trata de ver sus pies y se cae de espaldas) llegaron a la casa se dirijen a las habitaciones y sin hacer mucho ruidos en eso suena la campana para dar los buenos días a todos en el valle (hasta ahora lo menciono esque se me olvido XD) haciendo que se alertaran y se apuraran a entrar a la habitación de po al entrar en la habitación los maestros salen de las suyas

Grulla – buenos días (bosteza)

Mono – buenos días grulla (bosteza)

Mantis – buenos días grulla y mono (bosteza)

Grulla – buenos días mantis (somnoliento)

Víbora – buenos días chicos (bosteza)

Shifu – (llegando) buenos días alumnos

Todos – buenos días maestro (responden al unisono)

Shifu – veo que todavía no se levanta nuestra pareja de tres (sonríe)

Grulla – creo que no (somnoliento)

Shifu – creo que debería despertarlos

Po – (susurrando) diablos si viene para aca estamos muertos (asustado) tengo una idea a la cama si nos ven sobre la cama y no nos movemos pensaran que estamos dormidos

Tigresa – (susurrando) entonces song tu del lado derecho yo el lado izquierdo

Song – (susurrando) y por que me toca el lado izquierdo

Tigresa – (susurrando) por que simplemente…. Ay mira no hay tiempo para esto solo has caso y metete en la cama

Song – (susurrando y haciendo puchero) esta bien

Shifu – (camina por el pasillo y al llegar a la puerta de po toca tres veces) po es hora de despertar (empieza a abrir la puerta)

Po – (susurrando) ya saben que hacer ok

Shifu – (abre la puerta) buenos días a uds tres (sonríe)

Po, tigresa , song – (haciéndose los dormidos)

Shifu – vamos es hora de despertarse (se empieza a pones serio

Po, tigresa , song – (haciéndose los dormidos)

Shifu – (serio -_-) si no se levantan en tres segundos no comerán nada el dia de hoy

Po – (pensando: malvado)

Shifu – 1…..2…

Po – (se levanta y grita) NO SE ATREVA A DECIR TRES

Shifu – no que no se despertaban (sonriendo otra ves)

Tigresa – (haciendo como que se despierta) buenos días maestro shifu

Shifu – buenos días tigresa (sonríendole)

Song – buenos días maestro shifu (haciéndose la recién despertada)

Shifu – buenos días señorita song (sonriendole)

Shifu – bueno po es hora de levantarse es de dia y es hora del desayuno (suena su estomago)

Po – ya vamos solo dejenos despertarnos y en un momento vamos

Shifu – de acuerdo pero no tarden mucho (cierra de nuevo la puerta)

Tigresa – fiuuu creo que se la creyo (aliviada)

Víbora – (se acerca y toca la puerta) buenos días po buenos días tigresa y buenos días song (lo ultimo lo dice con un tono un tanto frio)

Los 3 – buenos días víbora (dijeron al unisono)

Víbora – como durmieron tortolos (rie coquetamente)

Tigresa – dormimos excelente ya que teníamos un enorme panda a nuestro lado (ve a po)

Song – y si que es demasiado abrazable (lo abraza)

Víbora – eso es bueno (sonríe) tigresa necesito hablar contigo

Tigresa – de que quieres hablar (nerviosa)

Víbora – es algo privado (avergonzada)

Tigresa – de acuerdo solo dejame vestirme y voy contigo

Víbora – te espero en la sala de entrenamiento (se va)

Tigresa – solo tengo que llegar a mi habitación y vestirme

Song – a por cierto crees poder prestarme un poco de ropa (avergonzada)

Tigresa – (suspira) de acuerdo vamos…. Veamos si algo de lo mio te queda

Po – bueno…. Creo que me pondré uno de mis pantalones (avergonzado)

Tigresa – te vemos en un rato nuestro osito de peluche (sonríe coquetamente)

Po – nos vemos mis lindas gatitas (sonríe coquetamente)

Tigresa y song se dirijieron hacia la habitación de tigresa y buscar un poco de ropa para ella y song mientras po se ponía sus pantalones un amigo suyo decidió visitarlo

3er Po – como estas amigo mio (sonriendo)

Po – aaaaah (grita levemente) no me espantes casi se me cae un pedacito

3er Po – tampoco seas tan payaso no fue para tanto (frunce el seño)

Po – bueno cambiando de tema encontraste tu cerebro de nuevo (alza la ceja)

(nota de autor/ aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah tengo miedo estoy viendo rec y me da miedo)

3er Po – si lo encontré y lo volvi a perder (ya se le hizo costumbre XD)

Po – por que siempre que lo pierdes lo buscas por que buscar algo que se pierde costantemente (serio)

3er Po – por que es parte de mi además si tu perdieras a song y tigresa irias al fin del mundo por ellas porque son parte de ti no es asi (alsando una ceja en señal de regaño)

Po – tu sabes que si lo haría por ellas soy capaz de dar la vida yo les pertenezco y ellas a mi y dare mi vida para potreger a mi futura familia (eso es demasiado noble hombres como el ya casi no quedamos)

Tigresa y Song entran a la habitación y po no se había percatado que los estaban escuchando

Tigresa – (llorando de felicidad) po eso es cierto

Song –(llorando de felicidad) en serio harias todo eso por nosotras

Po – (se acerca y abraza a tigresa y a song ) por supuesto que si uds son mi mundo, son mi vida, son mi todo no hay algo que no pueda hacer por uds

Tigresa – (llorando de felicidad) sabia que serias un excelente padre

Song – (llorando de felicidad) y también un excelente esposo

Shifu y los chicos – queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee se van a casar (sorpendidos)

Tigresa y song – asi si es nos vamos a casar los tres (decididas y orgullosas)

Víbora – cuando se comprometieron (boqui abierta)

Song – apenas ayer en la noche (sonriendo)

Mono – cuando será la boda (sorprendido)

Po – como en un mes mas o menos (nerviosos) o uds que creen chicas

Song – en un mes será suficiente para buscar el vestido y preparar la boda (sonriendo)

Grulla – están seguros de que un mes será suficiente (crédulo)

Tigresa – el tiempo no importa siempre y cuando el sea el novio (mirando a po)

Shifu – entonces felicidades por su boda (aplaudiendo) estoy orgullosos de uds tres en especial de mi hija (mirando a tigresa)

Tigresa – gracias padre (mirando a shifu)

Mantis – y quien será el hombre de la casa (bromeando)

Po – lo sere yo obviamente (al sando la ceja)

Mantis – yo pensé que seria tigresa (bromeando)

Tigresa – (saca sus garras y lanza una mirada asesina) si sigues con tus bromas te voy a arrancar los ojos y te los voy a meter en el $#%! entendiste

Mantis – (asustado) ok ya me cayo

Po – bueno ahora que ya saben que nos vamos a casar que les parece si celebramos (sonriendo de emoción)

Todos – (alsando los puños) siiiiiiii (gritaron de felicidad por sus amigos)

Cayendo la noche Los chicos decidireon bajar al pueblo y celebrar de la única forma que se les pudo ocurrir y eso fue… bebiendo en una cantina nocturna (la cantina de foung como la taberna de moe y por que por que con po y los chicos ahí fue como si fueran los Simpson XD) los maestros levantaron unas copas para brindar en nombre de sus amigos y brindaron y como en escena de película todo se hizo borroso para después llegar la mañana al valle despertando a cierta maestra comenzaba a despertarse con un poco de resaca

Tigresa – (bosteza) auuu (resaca) mi cabeza (trata de levantarse pero al apoyarse siente algo suavecito y sonríe) y pensar que en 29 dias despertare viendo tu rostro todos los días (se acerca al rostro de po y le da un beso y una caricia en la mejilla) auuu (resaca)

Po – (bosteza) buenos di… auuuu (resaca)

Tigresa – a ti también te duele la cabeza eh (sobándole la cabeza) pobre de mi osito

Po – (sonríe) gracias cariño (mira a todos lados) oye y song

Tigresa – (frunce el ceño) no lo se pero por si acaso revisa a tu otro lado

Po – a ver (con uno de sus brazos busca a song hasta que toca algo suave como el pelaje) song eres tu

Song – (bosteza) buenos días auuuu (resaca)

Po – a ti también te duele la cabe….(resaca) se lo que se siente

Tigresa – ni que lo digas (resaca) auu

Po – tigresa song por que están desnudas (sorprendido)

Song – haci dormimos además ya nos has visto desnudas (sonrojada)

Tigresa – además nosotras somos tuyas y no hay problemas

Po – bueno creo que es hora de levantarse (se levanta)

Tigresa – a po luego no te quejes de que estamos desnudas (sonrio coquetamente)

Po – por que lo dices (confundido)

Tigresa – baja la mirada y veras

Po hizo caso y bajo la cabeza y noto que estaba desnudo y se avergonzó

Po – bueno al menos no esta erectado (sonriendo coquetamente)

Song – se a donde quieren llegar (pensamiento pervertido) pero todavía es de dia podríamos esperar a la noche

Po – de acuerdo esperemos la noche (busca su pantalón y se lo pone después escucha la puerta tocar) quien es

Grulla – (al otro lado) po el maestro shifu nos necesita

Po – no te preocupes ya voy ( se dirije a la puerta) ahora vuelvo chicas

Tigresa y song – aquí te esperamos (sonríen coquetamente)

Po sale de la habitación y se dirije con grulla a ver al maestro shifu

FIN DEL CAPITULO 8

Con esta escena termina el capitulo 8 perdon que haya sido algo corto pero todavía necesito un poco mas de inspiración asi casi se me olvidaba ya que nadie participo en la convocatoria decidi ponerles los nombres yo mismo lo cual me tiene muy desilusionado pero bueno que se le puede hacer y como siempre les digo

ADIOS Y BUENAS NOCHES


	10. Chapter 9: Una nueva mision inicia part

HOOOOOOOLAAAAAAA CHICOS Y CHICAS COMO HAN ESTADO ESPERO QUE BIEN JEJE BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO 9 UN REGALO DE EL DIA DE SAN VALENTIN UN POCO ATRASADO PERO LA INTENSION ES LO QUE CUENTA

OTRA COSA DESPUES DE UNA SEMANA ENTERA ME A REGRESADO MI INSPIRACION POR LO CUAL ESTARE ESCRIBIENDO MAS SEGUIDO

¡ES GRANDIOSO ESTAR DE VUELTA!

UNA COSA MAS LOS INVITO A LEER EL FIC DE UN AMIGO MIO EL CUAL SE LLAMA LA VENGANZA DE KWAN EL FENOMENO SU AUTOS Phoenix-bird-blu MUY BUENA HISTORIA LA VERDAD SE LAS RECOMIENDO MUCHO

AVISO – CHICOS Y CHICAS POR EL NO HABRA UN MOMENTO ¡M! EN LA HISTORIA YA QUE PIENSO DEJARLA PARA LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTE CAPITULO

En el anterior capitulo vimos que shifu mando a llamar a grulla y a po por alguna razón que yo mismo desconosco XD pero hoy deja de ser desconocida y se volverá conocida por uds pero eso es imposible para mi ya que estoy en la dimensión desconocida y se ve mas desconocida que nunca XD

Nota/ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda me pertenece y no busco dinero con ellos solo pienso entretenerlos por un rato

CAPITULO 9: Una nueva misión inicia (PARTE 1)

Después de salir de la habitación po y grulla se dirijieron a el salón de los héroes para encontrarse con el maestro shifu y sus cuatro compañeros (víbora, mono, y mantis) excepto tigresa y song

Shifu – buenos días guerrero dragon (saluda y hace reverencia)

Po – buenos días suegro (reacciona y se averguenza) lo…lo siento maestro shifu (reverencia)

Shifu – tranquilo po después de todo sere tu suegro oh no (sonríe serio)

Po – jejeje bueno creo que eso es cierto (pensando: crei que me mataria) antes de que se me olvide…buenos días chicos

Víbora – buenos días po (sonríe)

Mantis – buenos días amigo (sonríe y luego se pone serio)

Mono – buenos días po (saluda) como dormiste

Po – excelente (sonríe)

Shifu – me alegro por ti Po (sonríe)

Po – gracias maestro shifu (le devuelve la sonrisa)

Shifu – buen ahora la razón por la que los mande llamar aquí (serio) es porque tendrán una nueva misión

Po – que bien mi primera misión después de un mes

Todos – (lo miran con cara de O_O)

Po – que en un mes no paso nada a nadie que arrestar o detener

Víbora – ni te quejes po por estuviste un mes entero con song y tigresa

Po – que recuerdos aquellos (recordando XD)

Shifu – bueno a lo que ivamos su misión es viajar a la ciudad YUN BAN DAI al parecer tienen unos cuantos problemas con un ladrones

Po – eso no es nada comparado con todo lo que nos hemos

Shifu – lo se po pero es nuestro deber ayudar al que lo necesita

Mono – lo entendemos perfectamente

Mantis – a todo esto a que hora partimos

Shifu – mañana a primera hora haci que hagan todo lo que tengan que hacer ahora

Po – bueno esque lo que yo hago no lo hago tan rápido

Grulla – a que te refieres con eso (confundido)

Po – eso es un asunto privado

Shifu – entonces (serio) po necesito que hagas algo por mi

Po – que sucede maestro (interesado)

Shifu – necesito que le digas a tigresa y a song que no podrán ir con nosotros

Víbora – no podrán ir

Shifu – me temo que no

Mono – pero eso por que maestro

Shifu – por dos razones 1- por que están embarazadas y 2- por song ella no sabe pelear

Po – creo que tiene razón (suspira)

Shifu – la tengo po uno nunca sabe que podría pasar y creo que no quieres que salgan lastimadas ellas y tus hijos

Po – lo comprendo perfectamente maestro shifu yo me encargare de decirles

Shifu – bien ahora todos váyanse a entrenar

Todos – si maestro (hacen una reverencia)

Ya en el salón de entrenamiento los chicos empezaron a conversar sobre la misión

Po – bueno chicos si será un gran problema (preocupado)

Víbora – si que lo será (angustiada)

Mono – tranquilízate po ya oiste al maestro esto es por ellas y por tus hijos

Po – los se amigo (tranquilizándose) y como dicen por ahí la familia primero además ellas necesitan de mi

Víbora – yo solo espero que seas un buen padre (sonríe con ojos de ilusión)

Po – no lo esperes por que sere el mejor padre del mundo (sonríe)

Grulla – eres afortunado po (le pone una de sus alas en la espalda de po)

Po – gracias amigo (feliz por el apoyo de sus amigos)

Mantis – te envidio (serio) no todos podemos tener dos hembras salvajes en la cama (bromeando)

Tigresa y Song – y si no te callas estas dos hembras salvajes te mataran (sacando las garras)

Mantis se quedo petrificado y con demasiado miedo se voltea lentamente para ver a tigresa y a song con una mirada asesina dirijida hacie el y como no supo de que manera reaccionar se desmaya del miedo

Po – recuérdenme jamás hacerlas enojar (asustado)

Tigresa – tranquilo nosotras jamás nos enojaríamos contigo (se acerca al panda y le da un beso)

Song – solo por si acaso….. te lo recordaremos muy seguido (se acerca y le da un beso)

Mono – (susurrando y entre dientes) maldito suertudo

Tigresa – (volte y le lanza una mirada asesina al primate) que fue lo que dijiste

Mono – creo que me escucho (se asusta y se desmaya)

Po – ¡MEDICO! (bromeando)

Víbora – otro que se nos va (siguendo la broma) por lo menos grulla sigue consiente (voltea la mirada y busca a grulla pero no lo ve) y grulla?

Song – (señala con su dedo a un lado de la maestra) ahí esta

Víbora – (sigue el dedo de song y ve a grulla en el suelo) pero que le paso? (preocupada)

Tigresa – trataba de asegurarme de que nadie nos siguiera molestando haci que volte a mirar a grulla y en el momento en que me vio se desmayo (O_O si que da miedo no se metan con ella XD)

Víbora – grulla despierta (le da golpes leves en la mejilla o bofetada como quieran decirle) vamos grulla despierta

Po – víbora tienes que hacer lo único que se tiene que hacer (sonríe)

Víbora – que cosa es (confundida)

Po – debes aplicarle el tratamiento de boca a boca (pone una cara como si fuera una cara de troll ya saben cuales)

Víbora – (sonrojada al extremo) que…que como crees que voy a hacer eso (ruborizada)

Tigresa y song – no creas que nosotras le daremos (levantan sus manos y muestran su anillos) estamos comprometidas

Po – y si lo hacen las castigare severamente (fingiendo enojo)

Song – um (piensa pervertidamente) de acuerdo pero no seas muy rudo chico malo (sonríe coquetamente)

Po – muajajajaja soy malote (sonríe con ojos de lujueria)

Tigresa – creo que esta noche estará un poco movidita (sonríe lujuriosamente)

Víbora – disculpen que los interrumpa pero necesito ayuda aquí (enojada y exaltada)

Po – nosotros ya te dijimos que hacer (alza una ceja)

Víbora – (pensando: debo hacer es un beso no de amor pero el lo necesita) esta bien aquí voy (se acerca al rostro de grulla para después hacer un suave rose con los labios de grulla)

Y por si fuera poco grulla lavanta su brazo poniéndolo encima de la maestra y no fue un movimiento involuntario este fue un movimiento voluntario osea que este movimiento lo hizo el mismo y en ese momento lo sintió la maestra víbora haciendo que habrá los ojos como plato separándose rápida mente del maestro totalmente roja al grado de parecerse a una manzana

Grulla – creo que el plan funciono po (sonrisa triunfadora)

Po – te dije que esto funcionaria (sonríe)

Víbora – de que están hablando uds dos (confundida y sonrojada)

Grulla – es que veras es una larga historia (sonríe)

Víbora – o me dices lo que era o te castro (llevando su cola a las &%$# de grulla) y no es ninguna broma

Grulla – (traga grueso) esta bien ahora por donde debería empezar

Víbora – yo digo que por el principio (furiosa)

Grulla – bueno es una historia larga todo empezó ayer que salimos del bar

FLASHBACK DE LA NOCHE ANTERIOR

Después de que los chicos salieran del bar (o cantina) emprendieron el camino de regreso al palacio mono, shifu, mantis, víbora, tigresa, y song iban al frente excepto po y grulla los cuales estaban demasiado ebrios mas po por que se celebraba su compromiso después de un rato de caminar po comenzó una conversación

Po – (ebrio) oye…. Grulla cuando piensas declararte a víbora eh….

Grulla – (ebrio) de que….. hablas no tengo ni la mas remota idea de lo que dices animal

Po – (ebrio) a quien llamas animal, ¡animal!

Grulla – (ebrio) a ti te dije animal, o que ves otro animal por aquí

Po – (ebrio) esta ese de alla (señalando a mono) aunque parece garabato

Grulla – (ebrio) eso es cierto pero mas que garabato parece una bolita de lodo amarillenta

Po – (ebrio) volviendo al tema te le declararas a víbora

Grulla – (ebrio) no se esque… no estoy…. Seguro de que ella sienta lo mismo por mi (desilusionado) además que pasa si me rechaza

Po – (ebrio) tranquilo eso crees tu pero mirame solo hable con tigresa y song y ahora nos vamos a casar

Grulla – (ebrio) entonces que sugieres que haga amigo

Po – (ebrio se pone a pensar) tengo una idea que te parece si (se acerca a grulla y le habla al oído) que te parece

Grulla – (ebrio) esa es una buena idea pero estas seguro que funcione

Po – (ebrio) uuuu seguro segurísimo tan seguro como que ca#$% por el !* ® oh dejo de llamarme xiao po ping

(Nota/ ese es su nombre completo creo que lo es)

Grulla – (ebrio) de acuerdo pero tendras que dar 100 vueltas al palacio de jade y sin descanso hecho

Po – (ebrio) hecho

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Grulla – y esa es toda la verdad (nervioso)

Todos se quedaron con cara de O_O excepto víbora que solo pensaba en su cabeza (pensando: el me ama ooooooooooo siiiiiii el me ama este es el mejor dia de mi vida) pero no aparentaba su felicidad solo puso cara de O_O y en un movimiento víbora se acerco al rostro de grulla para atraparlo en un beso muy tierno dejando a los maestros mas confusos y con cara de WTF (XD) lentamente víbora se separa para dejar a grulla con cara de WHAT

Víbora – (sonríe) que te sucede por que pones esa cara

Grulla – (no responde)

Po – (sorprendido y pensando: sabia que funcionaria)

Grulla – acaso me be..be..besaste (tartamudenado)

Víbora – creo que si (sonríe coquetamente)

Grulla – me va a dar…. Me va a dar…. Ya me dio (se desmaya de la impresión)

Po – creo que fue demasiada la impresión (sonríe)

Víbora – en cuanto a ti po me las vas a pagar (tono amenzante) pero mejor… que lo hagan ellas

(eso me recuerda a incognito el programa de facundo búsquenlo y verán de que hablo)

Tigresa – en ese caso con tu permiso víbora (toma el brazo de po y lo jala hasta su habitación)

Po – esto me va a doler (preocupado y excitado)

Esa misma noche po fue castigado severa pero excitantemente con un latigo unas esposas y un amordasador que creo a uds les gustaría ver pero el momento M todavía falta para que llegue como siempre la mañana empeza a llegar al valle de la paz para darle comienzo a la nueva misión de los furioso el maestro shifu y el guerrero dragon los cuales ya se encontraban en la entrada del palacio solo les faltaba esperar a po el cual se estaba despidiendo de sus dos amores

Po – bueno chicas es hora de irme (las abraza)

Song – (correspondiendo el abrazo) nos gustaría ir contigo (se entristece)

Tigresa – (corresponde el abrazo y se entristece) sin ti nos sentiremos demasiado solas

Po – chicas ya hablamos de esto (separando el abrazo) esto lo hago por uds (pone sus manos en sus vientres) por nuestras hijas esto lo hago por que prometi protegerlas

Song – esta bien po lo entendemos (baja las orejas como perrito reprendido)

Po – les prometo que no tardare en volver solo tardare un dia y estaría volviendo mañana en la noche (sonríe)

Tigresa – de acuerdo pero no tardes mucho ok (sonríe)

Po – de acuerdo además no estarán solas uds podrán divertise (tono coqueto)

Song – trataremos pero sin ti no será lo mismo (carita coqueta)

Po – es mejor que sean uds a uds y otro hombre (serio)

Tigresa – tu crees que nosotras seriamos capaces de hacer eso

Po – no son capaces pero con esto del embarazo sus deseos serán muy incontrolables

Song – en ese caso trataremos de ser solamente nosotras dos

Po – eso espero (serio)

Tigresa – pero cuando vuelvas tu y nosotras dos tendremos unas cuantas horas de sexo infernal (eso lo escuche por ahí XD)

Po – eso suena perfecto (pensamiento pervertido) bueno es momento de irse

Song – espera (se acerca al panda para darle un besito de despedida) beso de despedida

Tigresa – (le da un beso de despedida un poco mas largo que el de song) cuidate mucho amor

Po – lo hare también uds cuídense mucho (las abraza) las amo mucho

Tigresa y song – y nosotras a ti (responden al unisono)

(nota/ para los que se preguntan lo que siginifica ¡unisono! Significa hablar al mismo tiempo)

Po – las vere en 1 días (termina el abrazo) extráñenme mucho (bromeando)

Tigresa – lo haremos (ella lo dice en serio)

Po – (comienza a irse) adiós las amo

Tigresa y song – nosotras a ti (despidiéndose)

Después de eso nuestros seis héroes partieron con dirección a yun ban dai dejando a la maestra tigresa y a song totalmente solas eran las cuatro de la tarde mientras la maestra entrenaba song solo trataba de preparar algo a lo que se le pudiera llamar comida después de ocho intentos logro preparar los fideos que prepara po usando solo su memoria y algunos ingredientes (XD) song se dirijio al salón de entrenamientos pero se perdió un poco ya que no conocía muy bien el lugar hasta que llego a el salón

Song – tigresa es hora de comer (gritando)

Tigresa – (deteniendo su entrenamiento) ya voy

Las dos felinas se dirijieron a la cocina para disfrutar de los fideos que cocino song tigresa fue la primera en comer seguida por song

Tigresa – (comiendo) te quedaron casi iguales a los de po

Song – bueno los hice usando mi memoria de cómo los hace po (comiendo)

Tigresa – (comiendo) pero es bueno que hayas aprendido a cocinar

Song – (sonríe) gracias….. tu también deberías aprender a cocinar

Tigresa – no creo que deba…. Para lo único que soy buena es para el kung fu

Song – si tal vez pero tenemos que aprender cosas nuevas

Tigresa – a que te refieres con cosas nuevas

Song – me refiero a cosas con las cuales podamos satisfacer a una familia

Tigresa – dame un ejemplo

Song – esta cocinar, lavar, y en el momento que nacen los bebes, amamantar,

Tigresa – (se sonroja) eso de amamantar sera difícil de hacer

Song – que yo sepa no lo es

Tigresa – como que no lo es

Song – no te preocupes solo es darle de tu pecho

Tigresa – como estas segura de eso

Song – tigresa lo se por que en algún momento nosotras tomamos pecho

Tigresa – (suspira) lo se… pero en que momento les debemos dejar de dar pecho

Song – solo un año después de ese año les daremos biberón

Tigresa – de acuerdo pero no se como dar pecho

Song – no te preocupes cuando regrese po podremos practicar con el

Tigresa – esa no seria una mala idea (piensa la escena de po tomando de su pecho)

Mientras en otra parte nuestros héroes iban llegando a la ciudad de yun ban dai todos iban a un buen ritmo a excepción de un panda regordete que no podía ni subir unas simples escaleras (pero como si la sube para tener relaciones no XD)

Shifu – llegamos (admirando la ciudad)

Grulla – este lugar me recuerda a gongmen (admirando la ciudad)

Víbora – si es demasiado parecido a gongmen (admira la ciudad)

Mantis – espero conocer una linda mariposa en este lugar

Shifu – primero lo primero (serio)

Mantis – de acuerdo pero terminando la misión buscare novia en este lugar

Mono – no eres el único mantis yo también necesito novia

Mantis – por lo que eh oído en este lugar hay mujeres muy hermosas

Shifu – bueno tal vez solo tal vez me de una oportunidad

Mono – una oportunidad de que

Shifu – de poder encontrar el amor (sonríe)

Víbora – maestro esta hablando en serio

Shifu – mas enserio que nunca

Grulla – bueno yo no porque ya encontré el amor (viendo a víbora)

Víbora – igual que yo (viendo a grulla)

Po – vaya al parecer se puede respirar el amor jajajajajaja (riendo)

Grulla – eso parece

De pronto a lo lejos se escuchan unos gritos de auxilio

Ganso – ayuda me están robando (gritando con desesperación)

Lobo 1 – gracias por el dinero gansito (sonríe malévolamente)

Lobo 2 – y también por los collares (rie malévolamente)

Lobo 3 – esto si que nos servirá de mucho

Lobo 1 – retirada (comienza a correr dejando al ganso solo)

Ganso – oh y ahora quien podrá ayudarme (cara triste)

Po – (sale de la nada) yooooo (pose heroica)

Ganso – el chapu…. A no u panda (reacciona) el guerrero dragon

Escritor – perdonen lo anterior esque me gusta mucho el chapulín colorado XD

Po – por donde se fueron

Ganso – por alla (señalando)

Po – gracias….. vamos chicos

Mientras los lobos iban corriendo

Lobo 1 – vaya eso si fue demasiado fácil

Lobo 2 – ud lo a dicho jefe

Lobo 3 – deberías volver con ese ganso muy pronto jajajaja (risa malévola)

Po – alto ahí (salta de un techo quedando en frente de ellos)

Lobo 1 – quien carajos eres tu

Nota: después de mucho pensarlo dejare de censurar las palabras como puto puta pendejo o cosas haci

Po – soy el guerrero dragon

Lobo 1 – jajajaajajajajajajjajaj (frenesí de risa) si claro jajajajjaja y yo soy el emperador de china

Shifu – eso es imperdonable (furioso) burlarse de esra manera del emperador (posición de combate)

Grulla – y te haces llamar chino que idiota (posición de combate)

Víbora – ahora en el nombre del emperador les daremos una paliza (posición de combate)

Mantis – espero que tengan hospitales aquí porque lo necesitaran (posición de combate)

Lobo 1 – jajajaj si como no lobos ataquen

Los tres lobos se ablanzansan contra los chicos y el maestro shifu

Po – PREPARENSE PARA SENTIR EL TRUENO (posición de combate)

De vuelta con las chicas la tarde había pasado muy rápido era de noche y se fueron a dormir se dirijieron a dormir a la habitación de po

Tigresa – (acurrucándose en la cama) buenas noches song

Song – (acurrucándose en la cama) buenas noches tigresa

Después de una hora ninguna podía dormir había un gran silencio hasta que song decidió romper el silencio

Song – oye tigresa

Tigresa – siiiii song

Song – puedes dormir

Tigresa – (suspira) no y tu

Song – no yo tampoco no puedo dormir y no se porque

Tigresa – (mira hacia en medio de la cama viendo el gran agujero que había dejado po) debe ser porque nos falta nuestro osito de peluche

Song – (suspira tristemente) como lo extraño

Tigresa – yo también lo extraño (suspira tristemente) pero recuerda dijo que regresaría mañana en la noche

Song – me pregunto como se encontrara po (preocupada)

Tigresa – no te preocupes conociendo a po debe estar ganando la pelea

Song – si se que el es muy fuerte pero debajo de esa fuerza es muy blandito

Tigresa – tranquila ahora tratemos de dormir (acurrucándose de nuevo en la cama)

Song – de acuerdo (acurrucándose en la cama) buenas noches tigresa (cierra los ojos para quedarse profundamente dormida)

Tigresa – buenas noches song (cierra los ojos quedándose profundamente dormida)

FIN DEL CAPITULO 9

Y con esta escena termina el capitulo 9 con la pregunta del dia ¿Qué le espera a po cuando vuelva al palacio? ¿podran shifu mono y mantis encontrar pareja en yun ban dai? Eso lo descubrirán el el siguiente capitulo de nuestra vida de hoy y mañana y como siempre les digo

ADIOS Y BUENAS NOCHES


	11. Chapter 10:reencuentro con unos viejos a

HOOOOOOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS COMO ESTAN ESPERO QUE BIEN JEJEJE AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA DECIMA PARTE DE ESTA SAGA LA VERDAD ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO MI HISTORIA ESTOY EMOCIONADO DE VER QUE MI FIC YA TIENE MAS DE 1,338 VISITAS LO CUAL ME EMOCIONO MAS POR QUE NO LEVA MAS DE UN MES DESDE QUE SUBI MI HISTORIA POR LO CUAL SIGO DECIDIDO A TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA AUN NO ESTOY SEGURO PERO CREO QUE HARE COMO UNOS 40 CAPITULOS COMO MINIMO PERO NO CREAN QUE ME QUEDARE HASTA CUARENTA YA QUE ESTOY PENSANDO EN HACER UNA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA

HACI QUE SI QUIEREN QUE HAGA UNA SEGUNDA PARTE OSEA LO QUE SERIA LA CONTINUACION UDS SOLO DIGANMELO Y YO CON MUCHO GUSTO LA HARE Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR EL CAPITULO

(en el anterior capitulo vimos que los cinco furiosos excepto tigresa el maestro shifu y Po pelearon con lo que eran unos tres lobos veamos que pasa ahora)

CAPITULO 10: reencuentro con unos viejos amigos (parte 2)

Después de que nuestros héroes acabaran con los tres lobos se dispusieron a descansar

Po – esto si que fue demasiado fácil

Mantis – ni que lo digas casi no dieron pelea

Los lobos se encontraban atados y en el suelo estaban forcejeando pero todo intento de zafarse fue en vano

Lobo 1 – esto no a terminado nos vengaremos

Lobo 3 – y nuestra venganza será terrible

Lobo 2 – siquiera podrían dejarnos comer algo (retumba su estomago)

Lobo 1 – tu siempre pensando en comida (enojado)

Mono – que lastima por que no creo que alimenten a los de lama güero en la prisión de chor-gum (burlándose)

Lobo 2 – genial ahora ire a la prisión por su culpa

Lobo 1 – no te quejes tu también robaste cosas

Lobo 2 – si lo hice fue porque mi familia lo necesitaba

Po – alto…. Tienes familia

Lobo 2 – si no tuviera familia tu crees que no la estaría mencionando

Po – si es cierto que tienes familia demuéstramelo (brazos cruzados)

Lobo 2 – saca de mi saco un rollo ahí tengo un retrato de mi familia

Po se acerco al saco del lobo y busco con sus manos algo que pareciera un rollo hasta que lo encontró y lo saco

Po – es este (señalando el rollo)

Lobo 2 – si es ese (baja la cabeza en señal de tristeza)

Po lo abrió y se sorprendió mucho al ver a una loba de unos 24 años y el a su lado con una lobezno de unos 3 años de edad

Po – entonces esta es tu familia

Lobo 2 – (alza la mirada) si esa es mi familia

Po – entonces que fue lo que paso (interesado)

Lobo 2 – teníamos problemas de dinero haci que solo me quedo robar

Shifu – pero si sabes que puedes ganarte la vida trabajando no

Lobo 2 – si lo se pero con estos tiempos es mas difícil encontrar un trabajo adecuado

Po – maestro cree que podamos dejarlo ir

Shifu – te dejaremos ir si prometes no volver a robar y si consigues un trabajo decente

Lobo 2 – lo prometo (habla en serio)

Po se acerco a los lobos para liberar al lobo

Po – bueno ya eres libre ahora cumpliras con tu promesa

Lobo 2 – lo se no robar y conseguir un trabajo

Se va corriendo muy feliz De pronto unas cuantas voces se empiezan a escuchar

Voz 1 – genial como siempre hemos llegado tarde (tono enojado)

Voz 2 – todo por que (tono enojado)

Voz 3 – porque tuvimos que esperar a que se peinara (tono enojado)

Voz 4 – a ver…. Yo les dije que si querían se fueran pero no tuvieron que esperarme (tono enojada)

Voz 2 – te lo hemos dicho una y mil veces somos un equipo y como equipo debemos permanecer juntos (tranquilizándose)

Voz 3 – además eres importante para nosotros y no queremos que te pase nada (tranquilizándose)

Voz 4 – lo siento chicos de verdad (tono de tristeza)

Voz 1 – tranquila no llores (calmándola) te perdonamos pero por favor no llores

Voz 4 – uds son los mejores amigos una chica pueda tener

Po – (pensando: esas voces yo las conozco)um….(se da la vuelta y se soprende con lo que ve) sasha, xiong, Nolo, dunga, son uds

Voz 1 – esa voz yo la conozco (se da la vuelta y ve a un panda) lo veo y no lo creo…..Po eres tu

(nota – sasha es una loba, xion un chita , nolo es un zorro blanco, y dunga es un tigre de bengala naranja)

Po – dunga eres tu….de verdad eres tu (no se la puede creer)

Voz 4 – dunga que ocurre (voltea la mirada hacia donde mira dunga y se soprendre al ver un panda) po eres…. Tu

Voz 2 – chicos que ocu….(no termina la horacion ya que ve un panda) Po en serio eres tu

Voz 3 – hey por que se paran (volte y ve un panda) no lo creo Po

Po – chicos son uds de verdad son uds

Dunga – po amigo eres tu no lo puedo creer

Po – dunga….. DUNGA (sale corriendo en dirección al tigre)

Dunga – POOOO (sale coriendo en dirección opuesta)

En el momento que quedan de frente los dos se atrapan en un gran abrazo

Dunga – amigote no puedo creer que seas tu (no separa el abrazo y con lagrimas de felicidad)

Po – hay amigo yo tampoco lo puedo creer (no separa el abrazo y con lagrimas de felicidad)

Dunga – como has estado po (separa el abrazo)

Po – eh estado bien y por lo que veo tu también (se seca las lagrimas)

Dunga – eeeh chicos miren quien es (les grita a sus compañeros) es po

Sasha – po amigo (corre en dirección hacia el panda y al estar lo demasiado cerca lo abraza) hay po que gusto me da verte (con lagrimas de felicidad)

Nolo – po (corre en dirección al panda y lo abraza junto con sasha) oh amigo que felicidad es que estes bien (con lagrimas de felicidad)

Xiong – Poooooo (corre en dirección hacia el panda y lo abraza junto con sasha y nolo) que alegría es volverte a ver (lagrimas de felicidad)

Po – lo mismo digo yo (con lagrimas de felicidad) ven aquí dunga únete al abrazo grupal

Dunga – no me puedo resistir a un abrazo grupal (se acerca a sus amigos y se une al abrazo grupal y suelta unas lagrimas de felicidad)

Los maestros se quedan petrificados por la escena

Shifu – eeeeh pooo (interrumpiendo)

Sasha – esperese un momento por favor (no separa el abrazo)

Shifu – pooooo (grita enojado)

Todos – QUE SE ESPERE (le devuelven el grito)

Shifu se que petrificado el grito de los cinco se escucho demasiado para el haciendo que pegue un salto de miedo haci que no pudo hacer nada mas que quedarse a esperar después de unos 10 minutos los cinco amigos se separaron para quedarse viendo unos a otros

Po – chicos como han estado (sonriendo)

Sasha – hemos estado bien (se seca las lagrimas y sonríe)

Dunga – y tu po dinos como has estado (se seca las lagrimas y sonríe) que has hecho últimamente

Po – no mucho sin decir que me volvi el guerrero dragon

Todos (excepto po) – jajajajajajajajajajajaja (frenesí de risa)

Nolo – si claro como no jajajaja (trata de tranquilizarse)

Xiong – en serio espera que creamos que eres el guerrero dragon jajajajajaja (tranquilizándose)

Po – si no me crees preguntale al maestro shifu (señalando al maestro)

Dunga – eh (voltea la mirada y ve al maestro shifu) eso significa que al que le gritamos fue a ud

Shifu – (asiente con la cabeza)

Sasha – eso significa que enserio es el guerrero dragon

Shifu – (vuelve a asintir con la cabeza)

Nolo – perdón amigo esque escuchamos del guerrero dragon pero jamás imaginamos que serias tu

Po – traquilo amigo eso me lo dicen muy seguido

Dunga – maestro shifu perdón por lo de antes (avergonzado)

Xion – lo sentimos mucho esque estamos emocionados por encontranos con nuestro viejo amigo

Po – viejo tu abuelo nomas tengo 26 años

(nota no se que edad tengan po tigresa y el resto de los chicos XD)

Grulla – perdón que los interrumpa pero po nos podrías decir que esta pasando (interesado)

Po – chicos les presento a los samoanos (señalando a sus amigos)

Mono – por que los samoanos (confundido)

Po – porque de niños nosotros nos reuníamos en un lugar secreto y bailábamos la danza de intimidasion del siva tau

(nota: la danza de intimidación del siva tau es tradicional antes de cada partido de futbol también es una danza ancestral en honor a los dioses de los elementos)

Shifu – podrían mostrárnosla (interesado)

Todos – (asienten con la cabeza en señal de si)

Po – pero primero debemos ir a un lugar un poco menos habitado

Víbora – (pensando: hasta que se le ocurrió meterme a la conversación pero que escritor tan way) por que

Dunga – por que nos da un poco de vergüenza (avergonzado)

Shifu – de acuerdo

Los chicos se dirijieron a unos bosques de bambu para empezar a hacer la danza del siva tau

Po – ya llegamos muy bien chicos posiciones

Po dunga nolo sasha y xiong se ponen en posición de inicio

(no podre escribirlo ya que no se hablar samoano haci que les dejare el link del video de la danza del siva tau watch?v=u1aTqIkruEw ) después de haber terminado la danza los chicos y po se ponen nerviosos

Dunga – y bien (nervioso)

Sasha – que les pareció la danza (nerviosa)

Los maestros se quedan con cara de asombro para después decir

Shifu – esa es una de las mejores danzas que eh visto en toda mi vida (aplaudiendo)

Xiong – tal vez pero es vergonzosa (avergonzado)

Grulla – de que estas hablando es genial (aplaudiendo)

Po – lo dicen en serio (avergonzado)

Víbora – claro que si deberían bailarla en publico (no hace nada por que no tiene manos)

Nolo – lo hemos pensado varias veces pero jamás nos animabamos por que nos daba pena (apenado y avergonzado)

Mono – pena de que si les sale muy buena la danza (aplaudiendo)

Po – de verdad lo creen (animandose)

Mantis – por supuesto que si (aplaudiendo)

Po – tal vez podamos bailarla en el valle de la paz

Dunga – un momento eso quiere decir que quieres que regresemos contigo (emocionado)

Po – si ahora que los encontré no quiero volver a perder a mis mejores amigos

Grulla , mono , mantis , víbora , y shifu – oye y nosotros que (enojados lo dicen al unisono)

Po – uds también son mis mejores amigos

Sasha – entonces si quieres que regresemos con tigo (emocionada)

Po – si quiero que vuelvan conmigo

Dunga – ummmm chicos reunión grupal po espera un momento

Po - de acuerdo (confundido)

Después de unos cinco minutos de hablar los chicos tomaron una decisión

Dunga – po

Po – si dunga

Dunga – los chicos y yo estuvimos y hemos decidido

Po – ya se lo que vas a decir (desiluncionado)

Dunga – asi si (confundido)

Po – vas a decir que no pueden por que tienen cosas que hacer aquí pero no te preocupes yo lo entiendo (triste)

Dunga – de echo iba a decir que solo nos dieras chanse de ir por nuestras cosas a nuestra casa

Po – que dijiste (confundido)

Dunga – que decidimos irnos con nuestro mejor amigo (emocionado)

Po – en serio (emocionado)

Sasha – por supuesto que si (emocionada)

Xiong – entonces iremos a casa por nuestras cosas

Shifu – tranquilos no llevamos prisa además ya es tarde y necesitamos un lugar para dormir (bosteza)

Nolo – no se preocupen pueden quedarse en nuestra casa

Mono – en serio (bosteza)

Dunga – claro que si haci que vamos nosotros los guiamos

Después de un rato de caminar por los bosques de bambu llegaron a una casa de unos dos pisos

Dunga – al fin hogar dulce hogar lo nuestro es suyo

Po – es una bonita casa dunga (admira la casa)

Sasha – gracias po esta casa la construimos nosotros mismos

Mono – pues les quedo muy bonita

Sasha – gracias amigo primate (le sonríe)

Mono – (ve que le sonríe y le regresa la sonrisa)

Sasha - bueno que les parece si entramos

Po – claro después de uds

Xion – no que va después de uds

Po – no como crees uds primero yo insisto

Nolo – ya que insistes (entra en la casa)

Po – vamos chicos (comienza a caminar y entran a la casa)

La casa de los chicos se parecía a la de los maestros por afuera pero por adentro parecía un acilo

Nolo – bueno aquí estamos hogar dulce hogar

Dunga – es bueno estar en casa

Po – les quedo preciosa la casa

Sasha – gracias aunque tiene un aspecto de acilo

Mantis – pero aun haci es muy bonita

Xion – gracias bueno ya es muy tarde creo que es hora de dormir

Dunga – es cierto es tarde los llevare a la habitación de huspedes

Shifu – muchas gracias uds son muy amables (sonríe)

Dunga – lo que sea por los maestros mas barbaros de toda china

Po – solo que falta tigresa

Xion – cierto y la maestra tigresa

Grulla – ahora veo por que son los mejores amigos uds dos dicen barbaro

Sasha – no solo ellos de niños nostros seis decíamos barbaro

Mantis – seis pero si son cinco (confundido)

Po – además de nosotros había otro amigo se llamaba jack

Mono – y que paso con el (interesado)

Nolo – se fue con su padre por algunos problemas sin importancia

Dunga – bueno después platicamos de eso ahora es hora de irse a dormir síganme los llevare a sus habitaciones (empieza a caminar) sasha lleva a po a nuestra habitación

Sasha – claro dunga (asiente con la cabeza) ven por aquí po

Po – buenas noches chicos

Grulla, mono, mantis, víbora, y shifu – buenas noches po (responden al unisono)

Po siguió a sasha a una habitación donde había una cama enorme lo suficiente para el y sus cuatro amigos

Sasha – esperanos aquí po en un momento estamos contigo

Po – como que están con migo

Sasha – que no lo sabes dormiremos juntos como en los viejos tiempos (se sonroja)

Po – dormir juntos como en los viejos tiempos es una buena idea (se sonroja y piensa: todavía recuerdo cuando nos quedábamos en mi casa a dormir y cada dia despertaba con sasha abrazada a mi que recuerdos aquellos XD)

Sasha – entonces acuéstate tu si quieres

Po – de acuerdo aquí los espero

Sasha sale dela habitación dejando a po solito y como siempre no faltaba el chismosos

1er po – ola amigo como estas

Po – bien y uds

2do po – me sorprende que ahora no hayas gritado del susto

Po – ya me acostumbre a que salgan de la nada

3er po – y como siempre volvi a perder mi cerebro

Po – y como siempre espero que lo encuentres hablamos después porque ahora tengo un poco de sueño

Los tres – buenas noches po

Después de cinco minutos po se quedo prfundamente dormido y después de cinco minutos sus cuatro amigos se fueron a dormir

Dunga – sshhh no hagan ruido (susurrando)

Sasha – nos vamos a acomodar como en los viejos tiempos verdad (susurrando)

Xion – claro que si tu a su lado izquierdo y yo el derecho (susurrando) y el resto ya saben como acomodarse

Nolo – entonces vamos a acostarnos y vamos a dormir (susurrando)

Los cuatro amigos de po se meten a la y se disponen a dormir después de unos segundo se quedan dormidos a excepsion de sasha que seguía despierta estaba de espaldas con po hasta que decide darse la vuelta y abraza a po

Sasha – (susurrando) no sabes como te extrañe sigues estando igual de guapo que siempre (se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla) descansa mi gran oso de felpa

Se acurruca al lado de po y se queda profundamente dormida pero no se sencioro de que la estaban escuchando

Dunga – (susurrando) al parecer sigue enamorada de el después de tanto tiempo (cierra los ojos y se duerme)

FIN DEL CAPITULO 10

Si si si estoy demasiado loco con esto y Con esta escena termina el capitulo 10 con la pregunta de la noche ¿Qué sentirá sasha por Po? ¿podran shifu mono y mantis encontrar el amor? Podrá po resistir el sexo infernal de tigresa y song eso lo verán en el siguiente capitulo de nuestra vida de hoy y mañana titulado REGRESO A CASA Y UNA GRAN SORPRESA Y COMO SIEMPRE LES DIGO

ADIOS Y BUENAS NOCHES


	12. Chapter 11: Regresando a casa y una gra

HOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAA QUERIDOS LECTORES ¿Cómo HAN ESTADO? ESPERO QUE BIEN XD AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA ONCEAVA PARTE DE ESTA INCREIBLE HISTORIA Y COMO DIJE EN CAPITULO ANTERIORES DOY UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A Leonard kinway Y A Phoenix-bird-blu UDS AL IGUAL QUE MUCHAS PERSONAS HACEN POSIBLE CADA UNO DE ESTOS CAPITULOS Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR AQUÍ ESTA LA HISTORIA

* * *

CAPITULO 11: Regresando a casa y una gran sopresa (parte 3)

Como cada mañana el sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte pero a diferencia de otras mañanas estas eran el doble de hermosas y brillantes que en el valle de la paz dando la mañana a cinco maestros del kung fu shifu, mono, mantis, grulla, y la maestra víbora después de hacer unos pequeños estiramientos en sus habitaciones decidieron explorar un poco la casa de los amigos de po después de caminar por toda la casa encontraron lo que estaban buscando (un baño XD) y como toda familia estado unidense se iban turnando para entrar mientras que en otra parte de la casa unos cuantos ojos comenzaban a abrirse

Dunga – aaah (bosteza)um (mira hacia sus costados viendo que sus amigos se comenzaban a despertar a excepción de dos) buenos días chicos

Nolo – buenos días dungaaaaa (bosteza)

Xion – buenos días nolo , buenos días dungaaaaa (bosteza)

Dunga – por que siempre que dicen mi nombre bostezan eh (tono enojado)

Xion – que te digo es solo pura coicidencia amigo mio (trata de calmarlo)

Nolo – además como si fuera la primera vez

Dunga – bueno creo que es hora de levantarse (se levanta de la cama)

Xion – quisiera dormir otro rato pero en un rato nos vamos (se levanta de la cama)

Nolo – no se levanten sin mi (se levanta de la cama)

Dunga – creo que los maestros ya se levantaron

Nolo – son maestros de kung fu obvia mente se paran temprano (cara de obvio -_-)

Dunga – no hace daño preguntar

Xion – jajajajajajajajaja (se empieza a reir)

Dunga y Nolo – de que te ries (dicen al unisono)

Xion – (señala la cama) de eso jajajajaja

Dunga y nolo dirijen la mirada hacia la cama para después ponerse a reir con lo que ven era sasha abrazada a po mientras que po le mordía una de sus orejas a la loba haciendo que los tres amigos aumenten su risa después de un rato sasha y po empiezan a hablar dormidos

Po – (hablando dormido) no…. No esperate… no toques ahí…. Sasha eres una traviesa (se le dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro y vuelve a morder la oreja de sasha)

Sasha – (hablando y gimiendo de placer) haaaaa po eres un chico malo pero eso me gusta de ti

Los amigos de po y sasha solo se estaban muriendo a carcajadas hasta que dunga se tranquilizo y dijo

Dunga – creo que deberíamos despertarlos (susurrando)

Nolo – (susurrando) y como planeas hacer eso

Dunga – xion todavía nos quedan fuegos artificiales de los que explotan (sonrisa malévola)

Xion – claro que si voy por ellos

Nolo – yo voy por la olla

Después de un rato nolo y xion tomaron unos fuegos artificiales y una olla para poder despertar a po y a sasha con el super despertador de flojos 3000 (esto va a estar divertido XD) xion mete varias bombitas en la olla para después ponerla a un lado de la cama dunga enciende las bombitas y salen corriendo fuera de la habitación

Olla – (explosión de M16)

Sasha y Po – (se despiertan gritando) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH (se escuchan unos gritos de mujer de parte de ambos) QUEEEEEE FUEEEEEEEEEE ESOOOOOOO (sasha se abraza a po y po de sasha)

Dunga xion y nolo entran en la habitación para después de reírse de los gritos que pegaron sus amigos

Dunga – jajajajajajajjajajajaja de… debieron a… aver vsito sus cara aajajajaajajajajaj (frenesí de risa)

Xion – jajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajjajajajaj no….. no … no me frieges esto fue algo cojonudo (frenesí de risa)

Nolo – jjajajajajajaja uh uh uh jajajajajajjajajaj esto a sido algo flipante y barbaro jajajajajajajja (frenesí de risa)

Mientras po y sasha no decían nada solo tenían los ojos cerraros y sasha abrazaba con una gran fuerza al panda y por nada del mundo quería soltarlo igual que po el cual tenia la cabeza de sasha debajo de su barbilla la cual empezó a llorar de terror

Po – (acaricia suavemente la cabeza de la loba) shu shu shu shu shu tranquila tranquila ya estoy aquí (dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiga la cual segua llorando de terror) genial ya estarán felices de haber hecho llorar a una mujer lo cual es imperdonable para un hombre (les lanza una mirada de frialdad y furia a sus amigos)

Dunga – creo que si se nos fue la mano esta vez

Po – tu crees (tono de enojo y furia)

Nolo – oye sasha perdona (trata de hacercarse pero la mirada asesina de po lo hace retroceder)

Po – que les parece si salen un momento de la habitación (tono de enojo y furia) vayan al baño o a ver que hacen

Xion – (asustado) esta bien (los chicos salen de la habitación dejando a sasha y a po solos)

Mientras po estaba atento de ver que sus amigos no estuvieran presentes abraza mas fuerte a sasha la cual seguía llorando de puro terror

Po – ya ya ya shu shu shu shu tranquila tranquila tu amigo po esta aquí (dijo mientras le secaba las lagrimas a la loba) ya no llores…. Por que me vas a ser llorar y no querras verme llorar (bromeando)

Sasha – (empieza a dejar de llorar) no no me gustaría verte llorar po (seca sus lagrimas) gracias po siempre eres muy amable conmigo (le sonríe)

Po – (le sonríe) claro que lo soy si no para que son los amigos sino para esos momentos en los que mas los necesitas

Sasha – muchas gracias po eres el mejor amigo que eh tenido (pensando: tonta en que momento piensas salir de la friendzone es hora de decirle lo que sientes por el) po….

(nota/ la friendzone es donde no pasan de los abrazos y esas cosas osea que solo son amigos y nada mas osea no pasa de ahi)

Po – si sasha

Sasha – debo decirte una cosa que eh querido decirte desde que eramos niños (nerviosa)

Po – pues estoy aquí asi que dime que era lo que querías decirme (interesado)

Sasha – po…. Desde que eramos niños… yo…. Yo siempre eh estado enamo…. (fue interrumpida por que llaman a la puerta)

Grulla – (desde el otro lado de la puerta) po estas despierto

Po – si grulla estoy despierto (desde adentro de la habitación)

Grulla – (desde el otro lado de la puerta) vamos po apresúrate el maestro shifu dice que nos vamos dentro de dos horas

Po – claro grulla da un minuto mientras me despierto por completo

Grulla – bueno pero no te tardes

Po – no lo hare (grulla se va caminando y po voltea la mirada a sasha) ahora sasha que querías decirme

Sasha – (pensando: maldición justo cuando se me había otorgado una oportunidad maldito destino cruel) emmm…. Ya se me olvido jejeje (sonríe nervisosa)

Po – bueno en ese caso creo que ire a hacer el desayuno

Sasha – dime que cocinaras unos ricos fideos (ojos de ilusión)

Po – claro que si por ti hare cualquier cosa que me pidas (sonríe)

Sasha – entonces casate conmigo (pensando: que dije)

Po – que dijiste?... (sorprendido)

Sasha – dije que también unos panes de frijol jejejeje (pesando: esa estuvo cerca)

Po – jejeje por un momento pensé que dijiste que me casara contigo jejeje

Sasha – yo pedirte eso no como crees somos muy buenos amigos (tratando de ocultar su sonrojo)

Po – exacto buenos amigos (pensando: se lo que me dijo pero trato de saber si es cierto o no) entonces voy a la cocina

Sasha – si claro yo me cambiare de ropa (sonrojada) asi que si no te importa necesito un poco de privacidad

Po – entonces con tu permiso (sale de la habitación dejando a sasha sola)

Cuando sasha ya no escucho a po cerca se empezó a desvestir quedando completamente desnuda se dirije a un armario y saca unas mudas de ropa una camisa roja con detalles dorados como la de tigresa y también saco un pantalón negro con un cinturón blanco se pone primero el pantalón y en el momento de ponerse la camisa la puerta se comienza a abrir

Po – oye sasha me acabo de acordar de que no se donde esta la cocina y me preguntaba si…. (se queda sorprendido por encontrar a su amiga semi desnuda) lo…lo. Lo siento no fue mi intención yo ya me voy (sale de la habitación avergonzado y sonrojado) o dios mio acabo de ver algo que no debi a ver visto

Sasha se termina de poner la camisa y luego dice – po puedes pasar por favor

Po – s.s.s.s.s. cl….cl…cl..claro con tu permiso (tartamudeando)

Po entra a la habitación avergonzado y sonrojado entra con un poco de vergüenza también y con un poco de miedo de la posible reprimenda que podría resibir de su amiga

Sasha – po (cruza los brazo)

Pero antes de que pueda decir algo po se pone de rodillas enfrente de ella y suplica perdón

Po – perdón perdón perdón sasha no fue mi intención entrar y verte semidesnuda fue un simple error que juro que no volverá a pasar (suplica perdón y piedad) por favor si me vas a golpear hazlo pero evita mis partes sensibles (sus panditas XD)

Sasha – (se acerca y lo abraza) tranquilo po me siento aliviada de que hayas sido tu en lugar de alguien mas

Po – eso me alivia un poco (aliviado) pero si quieres golpearme o torturarme hazlo tienes todo el derecho

Sasha – (sonríe coquetamente) bueno ya que insistes

Sasha lentamente se acerca al hombro de po miestras que el tiene los ojos cerrados esperando su tortura pero lo único que pudo sentir fue una mordida de parte de su amiga loba haciendo que haga una mueca de dolor (nota/ la mordida de un lobo es casi de la misma fuerza que la mordida de una hiena) después de cinco minutos sasha dejo de morder el hombro para después morder una de las orejas de po haciendo que vuelva a hacer otra mueca de dolor y después de un rato volvió a soltar la mordida

Sasha – sabes bien po (sonríe coquetamente) te juro que si no fueras mi amigo te estaría comiendo en estos instantes

Po – si lo hicieras te daría indigestión (bromeando)

Sasha – aun haci te estaría comiendo (siguiendo la broma hasta que mira fijamente los ojos de po pensando: otra vez esos hermosos ojos color de jade los mismos ojos de los cuales me enamore)

Se hizo un silencio un poco incomodo para los dos po se hiba a retirar hasta que la loba se abalanza encima de el dejándolo tirado en el suelo quedando encima de el y por sus impulsos se empieza a acercar al rostro de po mas bien a sus labios faltaban unos centímetros para que sus labios tocaran ese gran toque mágico hasta que el destino vuelve a jugarle una mala jugarreta a sasha la puerta se vuelve abrir y esta vez era dunga el que abrió la puerta

Dunga – oye sasha vengo a disculparme por lo de hace….. rato (se sorpende al ver a sus dos mejores amigos a punto de darse un beso) um interrumpi algo par de tortolos jajajajaja (rie coquetamente)

Po y sasha – no es lo que piensas solo estábamos (nerviosos)

Po – esque tenia una basura en el ojo y sasha se ofreció a ayudarme jejeje (nervioso) verdad sasha

Sasha – claro que si eso fue lo que paso (se acerca al ojo de po y le vuelve a soplar) ves ya no hay ninguna basura

Dunga – si….. claro lo que UD digan (pensando: si no hubiera llegado mis amigos hubieran sido muy felices) po vas a preparar el desayuno

Po – de hecho a eso iba cuando se me metió la basura al ojo

Dunga – entonces date prisa en un rato nos vamos y tenemos un largo viaje que recorrer necesitaremos fuerzas para caminar

Po – ve a la cocina ahorita voy si amigo

Dunga – claro po (se retira)

Sasha – (pensando: maldito destino otra vez me jugo una mala jugarreta pero esto no se quedara haci me asegurare que po se vuelva mio a toda costa)

Po – este sasha

Sasha – si po

Po – me podrías llevar a la cocina por favor esque no se donde queda (sonrojado)

Sasha – claro po solo hay que pararnos y yo te llevare a la cocina (se levanta y ayuda a po a levantarse)

Po – gracias (sonrojado)

Sasha – de nada ahora sígueme por aquí (sale dela habitación seguida por po)

Después de caminar por un rato llegaron a lo que parece ser la cocina para después empezar a cocinar mientras que en otro lugar unos ojos color carmesí comenzaron a abrirse dando a dar un nuevo dia

Tigresa – aaaam (bosteza) despierta song es de dia

Song – hay po por favor lo hicimos anoche dejame descansar un ratito mas (hablando dormida)

Tigresa – SONG DESPIERTA (grita enojada)

Song – (despierta de susto) iceberg permiso para hundirme con la nave corred… nadar (se cae de la cama)

Tigresa – SOOONG (tono serio)

Song – no que soy una estrella de mar (en el suelo en posición de estrella de mar)

Tigresa – SONG DEJA DE JUGAR (tono de furia)

Song – uuuuyyy ya se enojo la gatita (tono burlon)

Tigresa – ESCUCHAME SOLO PO PUEDE LLAMARME GATITA PERRA (se comienza a enfurecerse)

Song – Y SOLO PO PUEDE LLAMARME PERRA ESO SOLO CUANDO LO HACEMOS Y TAMBIEN SI EL QUIERE LLAMARME HACI (LEVANTA LA VOZ)

Tigresa – espera un momento

Song – oye se estaba poniendo buena la pelea

Tigresa – pero de que sirve pelearse si no tenemos a nuestro macho para que nos separe (baja las orejas en señal de tristeza)

Song – tienes razón sin po aquí para reprendernos esto es aburrido (baja la orejas en señal de tristeza)

Tigresa – pero el volverá esta noche no es haci

Song – cierto hoy en la noche po volverá (animandose)

Tigresa – solo esperemos que vuelva con ganitas

Song – haremos esto si cuando regrese esta de humor tendremos relaciones con el pero si llega cansado lo dejaremos descansar pero al mero momento de que despierte se lo haremos como nunca se lo hemos hecho de acuerdo

Tigresa – (suspira) de acuerdo (mas animada)

Song – y ahora hay que levantarse

Tigresa – aaah song ya estas fuera de la cama

Song – (mira hacia abajo para después decir) cierto

Tigresa – pero que gillipollas sos tia (finge un acento español)

Song – jajajajajajajaj estas loca (comienza a reir)

Tigresa – lo dishe la guorra que se cae de la cama creyendo que esta en un barco hundiéndose (sigue con el acento español)

Song – jajajajaja ya para por favor que me duele el estomago jajajajaja

Tigresa – oye tu por que no mejor me das un vino tu (acento mexicano)

Song – por favor jajajajajaj para jajajajajajja por favor (frenesí de risa)

Tigresa – y les prometo un mejor lugar para que sus hijos tengan un mejor futuro (finjiendo ser gobernadora)

Song – pffff jajajajajaj ya por favor que me duele el estomago jajajajajajajaja uuuhajajajajajajaja (frenesí de risa)

Tigresa – quien decide donde voy no veo el destino…. De hecho ya no veo nada lo veo como doblee….tengo doble destino (poniéndose las manos en la cabeza y imitando uno de los huevos cartoon)

Song – jajajajajaja que fue eso jajajajajaj (poniéndose la mano en el estomago) ya por favor no vaya a ser que mis bebes nazcan siendo unos lunáticos (traquilizandose)

Tigresa – esta bien ya no seguire con mis bromas (parando de hacer sus bromas)

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de YUN BAN DAI nuestros héroes y los amigos de po estaban listos para comenzar el viaje de regreso al valle de la paz lo cual parece contestar la pregunta que anterior mente hice y desafortunadamente fue un no ni shifu ni mantis ni mono pudieron encontrar el amor ya que la mayor parte del tiempo estuvieron con los amigos de po pero por lo menos el estaba muy feliz de volverlos a ver a sus amigos salieron de la ciudad como a las tres de la tarde por lo cual el viaje de regreso era un tiempo total de 9:30 horas mientras nuestros héroes iban de regreso tuvieron que parar unas cuantas veces ya que po se cansaba muy fácil lo cual no era problema ya que sasha lo apoyaba lo atendía y lo sostenía cuando el no podía para po ella era una gran amiga pero ella quería ser mas que solo una amiga (ya saben a lo que me refiero) llegaron al valle de la paz a las 12:30 de la noche nuestros héroes estaban cansados tanto que se dirijieron directo al palacio de jade para poder descansar al llegar a las puertas del palacio los amigos de po se quedaron emocionados y soprendidos nunca creyeron entrar al palacio de jade

Dunga, Nolo, Xion, Sasha – esto es algo ¡BARBARO! Nunca pensamos que estaríamos aquí (admirando el palacio de jade)

Shifu – es oficial uds cuatro se parecen a po (bromeando)

Po – (bosteza) bueno es hora de dormir los llevare a las habitaciones de huéspedes chicos

Dunga, Nolo, Xion, Sasha - ¡SI MAESTRO PO! (bromean y hacen reverencia)

Po – no hagan eso no me gusta que me digan maestro

Dunga – de que te quejas eres un maestro de kung fu y el guerrero dragon

Nolo – aunque yo todavía me pregunto como fue que fuiste elegido guerrero dragon

Xion – les apuesto que fue un accidente (burlándose)

Po – como dijo una sabia tortuga una vez ¡LOS ACCIDENTES NO EXCISTEN! (recordando las palabras del maestro oogway)

Sasha – bueno yo también tengo sueño creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir (bosteza)

Shifu – creo que es lo mejor (bosteza) bueno po llevalos a las habitaciones de huéspedes

Po – si maestro shifu (hace una reverencia) bien chicos síganme

Los chicos siguieron a po a sus respectivas habitaciones todos ya se encontraban en una habitación y se dispusieron a dormir y la ultima en irse a una habitación fue sasha la cual disfrutaba de la compañía del hombre de sus sueños

Po – bueno sasha aquí esta tu habitación (bosteza) bueno es hora de irse a dormir (se acerca a sasha y le da un beso en la frente) buenas noches sasha

Sasha – (hace lo mismo solo que en vez de la frente fue en la mejilla) descansa po que duermas bien (sonríe)

Po – tu también duerme bien (sonrojado)

Po dejo a sasha en su habitación y se dirigió a la suya para abrir la puerta y encontrar dos grandes bultos haciendo que sonria de felicidad lentamente se dirige a la cama se quita las sandalias y se hecha a la cama para poder descansar hasta que siente algo que le hace cosquillas en su barriga levanta las sabanas para ver que era la cola de tigresa la cual serpenteaba de manera muy sensual

Po – (susurrando) ya llego por quien lloraban chiquitas (abraza a song y tigresa)

Song – te habías tardado mucho cariño

Po – siento la demora pero esque me a costado mucho trabajo volver a casa

Tigresa – lo que importa es que volviste y ahora es hora de dormir (se da la vuelta y le da un beso en los labios) buenas no…. (lleva su mano a su vientre)

Po – tigresa que sucede (preocupado)

Tigresa – po… están están pateando los bebes están pateando (emocionada)

Po – es en serio están pateando (emocionado)

Tigresa – si es en serio (toma la mano de po y la lleva a su vientre) siéntelos

Po – (podía sentir como sus bebes empezaban a patear y se pone muy feliz) y pensar que en un mes y medio seremos padres

Song – y en 27 dias nos vamos a casar (mas emocionada) pero mis bebes no empezaran a patear sino en un mes mas

(nota/ cuando po se fue a la misión habían pasado un mes y medio por lo cual el embarazo se le notaba mucho mas el embarazo)

Po – chicas hay algo quiero que sepan y les dire mañana por la mañana de acuerdo

Tigresa y Song – de acuerdo po (responden al unisono y se quedan profundamente dormidas)

Po – mis lindas gatitas (cierra los ojos y se queda profundamente dormido)

Después de cinco minutos después de que po se durmiera la puerta de su habitación se empezaba a abrir y se podía notar que era una figura femenil y era nada mas y nada menos que sasha que después de pensarlo decidió dormir junto a po y por lo que también decidió dormir completamente desnuda pero no era la única desnuda song y tigresa tan bien estaban desnudas (ya mencione por que XD) cerro la puerta lentamente se acerco a la cama y dijo

Sasha – pobrecito de ti te esforzaste mucho en volver a casa (se recuesta junto a el y lo abraza) descansa mi gran osito de felpa (cierra los ojos y se queda profundamente dormida)

FIN DEL CAPITULO 11

* * *

SI,SI,SI,SI,SI,SI,SIIIIIIII ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE LOCO I AM COMPLETEMENT CRAZY Y QUE OS A PARECIDO LA SORPRESA ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO AQUÍ LA PREGUNTA DE HOY ¿PODRA SONG Y TIGRESA LIDIAR CON UNA RIVAL MAS? ¿PODRA SASHA SALIR VIVA DE ESTA? ESO ESPERO NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO TITULADO UNA NUEVA RIVAL Y UN CUADRO AMOROSO NACE DE NUEVO MANDO UN SALUDO ESPECIAL A MIS SEGUIDORES A TODOS SIN EXCEPCION ALGUNA Y COMO SIEMPRE LES DIGO EN CADA UNO DE MIS CAPITULOS

ADIOS Y BUENAS NOCHES


	13. Chapter 12: una nueva rival y un cuadro

HOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAA DAMAS Y CABALLEROS ¿Cómo ESTAN? ESPERO QUE BIEN (XD) AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL DOCEAVO CAPITULO DE ESTA INCREIBLE SAGA DE KUNG FU PANDA LA CUAL COMO SIEMPRE ME PREGUNTO SI LES ESTARA GUSTANDO ESO ESPERO Y DESPUES DE PENSAR MUCHO LO QUE ME DIJO Leonar kinway EH DECIDIDO HACER LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA LA CUAL ESTARE SUBIENDO DESPUES DE TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA Y BUENO SIN MAS QUE… O CASI LO OLVIDO MANDO UN SALUDO ESPECIAL A PHOENIX-BIRD-BLU Y A LEONARD KINWAY UDS AL IGUAL QUE MUCHAS PERSONAS HACEN POSIBLES CADA CAPITULO DE ESTA INCREIBLE HISTORIA Y AHORA SI SIN MAS QUE DECIR EL CAPITULO

Advertencia: este capitulo contiene lenguaje explicito momentos ¡M! Si lees este capitulo será bajo su propio riesgo (cual riesgo si muchos an querido ver esto XD)

Nota/ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda me pertenece y no busco dinero con ellos solo pienso entretenerlos por un rato

Nota 2/ cualquier copia ilegal que se haga de ellos serán denunciados con el afepade (equele solo es broma) pero esta historia si es mia ojito con lo que escriben (los estare vigilando -_O)

* * *

CAPITULO 12: Una nueva rival y un cuadro amoroso nace

Como cada mañana el sol comenzaba a salir dando a ver un nuevo dia lleno de emociones y labores en el palacio la mañana iba llenando de luz cada parte del palacio (bueno cada parte que tenia ventanas o traga luz XD) haciendo que unos ojos color de jade se empezaran a abrir moviéndose de un lado a otro hasta que vio una espalda muy sexy naranja y con rayas negras y en ese momento se dibujo una sonrisa muy coqueta y lujuriosa lentamente se acerca a la espalda de tigresa y empieza a besarla haciendo que la maestra se despierte gimiendo de placer y emitió un bonito sonido muy placentero (ronroneo)

Tigresa – (ronroneando) rrrrrrrrrr…. ummm… me encanta que me despierten asi

Po – (para de besar la espalda de tigresa) y haci será en 26 dias jijiji

Song – (bosteza) aaaah buenos días cariño (refiriéndose a Po)

Po – (levanta uno de sus brazos y acaricia el estomago de song) buenos días querida como dormiste (voz suave y sensual)

Song – mucho mejor desde que volviste (voz coqueta) aun que hubiera estado mejor si hubieras estado despierto

Po – lo siento chicas lo que sucede es que estaba muy cansado anoche (se entistece)

Tigresa – (se voltea y lo besa) tranquilo corazón lo entendemos (sonríe lujuriosa y maliciosamente) pero esta noche nos lo vas a compensar verdad

Po – claro que si eso no se discute (pensamiento pervertido)

Tigresa – (comienza bajar su mano a la entrepierna de po hasta que siente algo peludo y suave) po…..que es esto (interesada y confusa)

Po – (confundido) que es que (baja su mano y siente lo mismo que tigresa) como dijo dunga parece que no quiere separarse de mi

Song – po de que estas hablando (confundida)

Tigresa – si po de que estas hablando (confundida)

Po – a si chicas les quiero presentar a una amiga de la infancia (levanta dejando ver a sasha la cual estaba dormida abrazada a po) sasha despierta

Sasha – aaaaahh (bosteza) buenos días po (abraza mas fuerte a po) como dormiste

Po – bien se podría decir (sonríe y vuelta a ver a tigresa y song con una mirada asesina y frialdad) sasha si fuera tu me pondría a correr (asustado y nervioso)

Sasha – por que lo dices po (confundida)

Po – popopo… por ellas (tartamudeando)

Sasha dirije la mirada a song y tigresa la cuales la miraban con un sentimiento de matarla lo cual hizo que la loba se asustara y se levantara rápidamente y se va corriendo a su habitación dejando solos a po tigresa de song las cuales le voltearon la mirada a po el cual al ver a las felinas se lleno de miedo y nervios al ver la mirada asesina de ambas felinas y po con miedo y nervios dice

Po – pu pu puedo explicarles lo lo lo que paso (tartamudeando)

Tigresa – quien es ella (ojos de furia)

Song – y por que te estaba abrazando (tono de furia)

Po – se los explicare cuando estemos con el resto de los chicos presentes (traga grueso)

Tigresa – mas te vale (se levanta de la cama y se viste)

Song – te estaremos esperando en la cocina (se levanta de la cama y se viste)

Después de vestirse las dos felinas salen de la habitación dejando a po solo después de salir sasha asomo la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación y cuando vio que las felinas se habían ido se dirijio a la habitación de po toca tres veces y después de un rato le respondieron

Po – quien es (dentro de la habitación)

Sasha – soy yo po puedo pasar (desde fuera de la habitación)

Po – claro sasha puedes pasar

Sasha lentamente abre la puerta y entra a la habitación con un poco de timidez al estar totalmente dentro de la habitación cierra la puerta detrás de ella y lentamente se acerca a la cama para después sentarse a un lado de po y decirle

Sasha – po siento mucho lo que hice pero esque no puedo estar ni un solo instante lejos de ti (le brotan unas lagrimas en los ojos) perdóname po

Po – oh que tierno de tu parte (le seca las lagrimas) para serte sincero yo tampoco puedo estar lejos de ti (la abraza repentinamente)

Sasha – en serio (interesada por la respuesta del panda)

Po – claro que si tu eres prácticamente una de mis mejores amigas (le sonríe)

Sasha – (se sonroja por la sonrisa de po) estoy feliz de ser una de tus mejores amigas (corresponde el abrazo)

El abrazo continuo por unos cuantos minutos después de un rato reino el silencio hasta que sasha decide romper el silencio y decide decir algo que podría cambiar la amistad que tenia con po

Sasha – po… tengo que decirte algo importante (nerviosa y sonrojada)

Po – estoy aquí enfrente de ti haci que…. Dime (interesado)

Sasha – quiero decirte que desde hace mucho tiempo estoy enamorada de (y como siempre el destino cruel se mete en el asunto)

Dunga – (toca la puerta) po vamos a la cocina vienes (desde afuera)

Po – claro que si amigo adelántense (desde adentro)

Xion – entonces te vemos haya (se van caminando)

Po – bueno sasha es hora de irse (se levanta y se dirije a la puerta)

Sasha – (pensando: oh no esta vez no te me vas a escapar) po puedes esperar un momento por favor en serio necestio decirte esto

Po – (se para y da la vuelta quedándose con la mirada a la loba) bueno entonces dime que era

Sasha – ven acercate necesito decírtelo al oído (pensando: de acuerdo sasha no hay marcha atrás)

Po – (hace caso y se acerca a la cama sentándose a un lado de sasha) bueno ya estoy aquí haci que dime (interesado)

Sasha – (pensando: bien llego la hora) ven acercate mas (nerviosa)

Po – (acerca su oído a sasha esperando a que hable) asi esta bien

Sasha – perfecto

se acerca al oído de po para después con sus manos tomar la mejillas de po voltearlo y darle un beso apasionado dejando al panda con ojos de O_O estaba sorprendido jamás creyo que algo como eso fuera posible (si lo creyo XD recuerden el capitulo anterior) el beso duro unos 50 segundos debido a el aire de los pulmones sasha separo el beso y le dijo tiernamente al panda

Sasha – po… te amo desde que eramos niños te eh amado y planeo amarte durante el resto de mi vida (pone su cabeza debajo de la barbilla de po)

Po – (pensando: lo sabia…. lo sabia.….sabia que esas señales que me hacia desde niños no eran broma) no lo puedo creer…. Tu me amas

Sasha – claro que si tontito (lo vuelve a besar) aunque me sorprende que hasta ahora te hayas dado cuenta

Po – de hecho ya lo sabia

Sasha – (se sorpende) ya lo sabias?

Po – si porque desde que eramos niños me hacias señas en señal de que querías algo conmigo (sonríe)

Sasha – osea que si te diste cuenta (reacciona) pero si lo sabias porque no me dijiste nada

Po – porque siempre fue una ilusión mia de que una mujer se me confesara

Sasha – bueno…. Perdón por tardar tanto tiempo (se acurruca bajo la barbilla de po)

Po – te perdono (sonríe para después suspirar con nostalgia y tristeza)

Sasha – (lo nota y le dice) que sucede po

Po – esque tengo miedo de que song y tigresa traten de hacerte algo (preocupado)

Sasha – entonces dejalas y quedate conmigo

Po – (abre los ojos como plato) QUE! ESTAS LOCA NO PUEDO DEJARLAS

Sasha – por que no (confundida)

Po – porque…. Porque (nervioso)

Sasha – por que po dime por que razón no puedes dejarlas (enojada)

Po – porque me voy a casar con ellas (gritando levemente)

Sasha – te vas a casar (sorprendida)

Po – y…. y no solo eso están embarazadas de hijos mios y según tengo entendido en un mes y medio sere padre (alzando la voz)

Sasha – quien es la primera en dar a luz (cruza los brazos)

Po – tigresa (contestando la pregunta) tigresa será la primera en dar a luz

Sasha – y la segunda será la lince no es asi (cruzada de brazos y alza la ceja)

Po – si ella será la segunda en dar a luz (baja la cabeza y las orejas como perrito regañado)

Sasha – ya veo por lo que veo hay tres opciones de cosas que puedes hacer (señalando con su mano el tres)

Po – que cosas (confundido y alzando la mirada)

Sasha – 1- dejarlas y ser mio 2- dejarme y quedarte con ellas y la tres te va a gustar (sonríe)

Po – cual es la numero tres (confundido)

Sasha – la numero 3 – esque te quedes conmigo y con tigresa y esa lince (se acerca a po y lo abraza)

Po – unir a una mujer mas y hacer un cuadro amoroso (pensando: si tigresa pudo permitir que song fuera una de mis novias por que no aceptar a sasha)

Sasha – mira si tigresa pudo permitir que una mujer mas fuera también tu novia tal vez me puedan aceptar a mi

Po – tal vez sasha tal vez pueda convencer a las chichas de te acepten pero….. (siente miedo)

Sasha – pero que po que sucede (confundida)

Po – hay una probabilidad de 88% de que te maten a ti y a mi y el otro 22% esque solo me maten a mi

Sasha – (lo abraza mas fuerte) tranquilo po no pienso permitir que me separen de tu mucho menos que traten de lastimarte

Po – (sorprendido por las palabras de su nueva novia) lo dices en serio

Sasha – claro que si tu eres el mayo amor de mi vida y ni pienso alejarme de ti (lo besa sorpresivamente)

Po – (sorprendido corresponde el beso)

Sasha – (separa lentamente el beso) y crees que me den una oportunidad

Po – puede que si pero lo mas probable esque traten de matarte pero no te preocupes

Sasha – si muero quiero que tengas todas mis cosas de valor

Po – tranquila estoy seguro que su respuesta será la buena eso espero

En ese momento se percato que todo lo que dijeron fue escuchado por tigresa y song las cuales apoyaron sus orejas en la puerta para escuchar la conversación de po con la loba cuando no escucharon nada supusieron que estaban abrazados por lo cual decidieron irse a la cocina pero en el camino decidieron conversar sobre la situación de po con la loba

Song – y bien tigresa que crees debemos darle una oportunidad a esa loba (caminando y de brazos cruzados)

Tigresa – no lo se tu que piensas que deberíamos hacer (caminando con los brazos cruzados)

Song – creo que… deberíamos usar la opción TRES

Tigresa – estas segura de que deberíamos unirla y formar un cuadro amoroso

Song – si estoy segura….. además ella lo conoce desde que el era cachorro y nosotras desde cuando lo conocemos

Tigresa – yo lo conozco desde la elección del guerrero dragon hace cuatro años

Song – y yo lo conozco desde hace como unos dos años

Tigresa – ella tiene ventaja y mucha

Song – si pero piénsalo lleva enamorada de el tanto tiempo y creo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad

Tigresa – ummm dejame pensarlo (pensando: creo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad después de todo mientras mas mejor XD) esta bien le daremos una oportunidad

Song – te apuesto a que po estará feliz con esto

DEVUELTA CON SASHA Y PO

Po – (abrazado y besando a sasha)

Sasha – (abrazando y besando a po)

De improviso la puerta se abrió de sopresa haciendo que la pareja se sorprenda

Dunga – oye po nos podrías decir donde esta la cociii… na (abre los ojos de plato)lo lo lo siento no no no fue mi intencio (tartamudea y cierra la puerta)

Desde fuera de la habitación

Xion – dunga que te ocurre parece que viste un fantasma (ve a su amigo temblando)

Dunga – (se cubre los ojos) chicos eh visto algo que me acaba de afectar los recuerdos (voz chillona)

Nolo – que viste a po y sasha besándose (bromeando)

Dunga – (asiente con la cabeza) siii

Xion – (sorprendido) en serio

Dunga – si no me crees mira ahí adentro

Sus amigos curiosos hicieron caso asomaron la cabeza dentro de la habitación y abrieron los ojos de plato al ver a sus amigos besándose y abrasandose haciendo que se avergüencen y saquen las cabezas y comienzan a temblar

Xion – no no no nolo vi….vi…vi….viste lo que yo vi (tartamudeando y temblando)

Nolo – cre…cre…cre..cre….creo que si lo vi (tartamudeando y temblando)

Dunga – vámonos de aquí hay que encontrar la cocina por nosotros mismos

Po – no se preocupen

Xion – (paralizado) por favor no nos hagas daño por favor

Po – no les hare daño son mis amigos y lo iban a saber tarde o temprano

Nolo – entonces no hay problema (paralizado)

Sasha – claro que no uds son nuestros amigos y sabemos que si dicen algo sobre lo que vieron po los va hacer añicos

Po – (cierra el puño) y no es ninguna broma

Dunga – de acuerdo no diremos nada

Po – mas les vale (abriendo el puño) bueno ahora que ya lo resolvimos que les parece si vamos a la cocina

Dung , nolo y xion – vamos pues (dicen al unisono)

Después de caminar cinco minutos por la casa llegan a la puerta de la cocina y en el momento que entraron todos se les quedaron con cara de o_O por que song y tigresa les contaron lo que había sucedido y se hizo un silencio incomodo en el lugar po y sus amigos entraron lentamente en la cocina buscando un lugar donde sentarse po enfrente de tigresa sasha al lado de po dunga al lado de tigresa xion al lado de song y nolo al lado de el maestro shifu después de unos instantes tigresa comenzó una conversación

Tigresa – bien po ya estamos aquí haci que explicanos que fue lo que sucedió (expresión seria)

Dunga – (mirando fijamente a tigresa)

Xion – (mirando fijamente a song)

Po – bueno se los explicare (traga grueso) todo empezó desde que era un niño

Po comenzó a hablar de cómo fue su infancia en el valle como fue lo que sucedió cuando conoció a sus amigos el primero fue dunga el cual al parecer defendió cuando era molestado en la escuela y fue salvado por po el segundo fue nolo el cual fue abusado físicamente sus padres (no sexualmente si no por medio de golpes y esas cosas) y con apoyo de po fue capaz de denunciar a sus padres con sus directores y con los guardias de la prisión de chor-gom y después de eso fueron detenidos y encerrados en la prisión y aun no han salido (escritor: ahora les digo a los que leen mi historia si alguna vez llegan a tener hijos no los maltraten quiéranlos ámenlos y cuídenlos con un gran amor un hijo es lo mas preciado en una vida de una persona) el tercero fue xion a el no le agradaba po es mas lo odiaba y una tuvo una pelea con po la cual al terminarla los dos se hicieron muy amigos (como zacarias y su compadre procopio XD) la cuarta fue sasha la cual era muy temida en la escuela si se les acercaba a los niños ellos corrian por el miedo ella se sentía muy sola hasta que po decidió dar un pazo enfrente a ella y se hizo amigo de ella llenándola de una gran felicidad en su corazón después de eso conto todas las cosas buenas y malas que había vivido junto con sus amigos también conto sobre la danza del siva tau que hacia con sus amigos (esa danza es ¡BARBARA! XD) y también conto lo que hacían en sus cumpleaños y conto también la canción que sus amigos habían compuesto para el 12 avo cumpleaños de po (la canción de yo soy tu amigo fiel XD) termino contando la razón por la cual se habían separado y como fue que se reencontraron y después lo que sucedió en la casa de sus amigos y que durmió en la misma cama con sus amigos y como sasha dormía abrazado a el también conto lo que sucedió cuando regresaban al palacio y esa fue toda la historia

Po – y eso fue todo lo que paso (terminando de relatar la historia)

Tigresa y song se veian con cara de pensativas para después empezar a reir (por la parte de los samoanos XD)

Nolo – no se rian la danza del siva tau es una danza muy sagrada (serio frunce el ceño)

Tigresa – (tranquilizándose) perdón esque me pareció muy gracioso

Song – (tranquilizándose) aunque esa danza se oye interesante deberíamos intentarla alguna vez

Xion y dunga – si quieren nosotros podemos enseñarles (sonrisa embobada)

Tigresa – lo siento ya se lo que traman pero (levanta su mano y muestra en anillo) estoy comprometida

Song – (levanta su mano y muestra su anillo) al igual que yo

Dunga – (suspira con nostalgia) lo entendemos perfectamente

Xion – (suspira con tristeza) y quien es el afortunado

Tigresa y Song – el (señalan a po)

Dunga y Xion – (voltean la mirada para ver que señalaban a po) QUEEEEEEE? (gritan con exaltación para después decir) po puedes venir con nostros un momento

Po sale de la cocina con xion y dunga para después escuchar unos gritos

Grito - TUUUUUUUUUUU ERES UN MALDIIIIIITOOOOOOO SUERTO MALDITO SUERTOOOOOODOOOOOOOOOOO HIJO DE LA GRANDISIMA PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Grito – SIIIIIIIII SOY EL MAYOOOOOOR SUETUDOOOOOO DE LA GRANDISIMA PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Y SI LO SOY ES LO MEJOR QUE ME HAYA PASADO INCLUYENDOLOS A UDS

Grito – PRIMERO TIGRESA DESPUES SONG Y AHORA SASHA QUE ACASO ESTAS LOCOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Grito – SI LO HICE FUE POR QUE LAS AMO ELLAS SON MI MAYOR ORGULLO EN TODO EL MUNDO SE SUPONE QUE SON MIS AMIGOS DEBERIAN APOYARME

Grito – Y QUE CREES QUE ESTAMOS HACIENDOOOOOOOOOO

Grito – GRITANDOME COMO SI ESTUBIERA SORDO PAR DE TONTOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSS

Grito – SI LO HACEMOS ES PORQUE ESTAMOS SORPRENDIDO POR LA REPENTINA NOTICIA

Grito – ESOOOO SE SIGNIFICA QUE ESTAN FELICES POR MIIIIIIIIII

Grito – SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII LOOOOOOOO ESTAMOS Y ESPERAMOS QUE SEAMOS LOS PADRINOS

Grito – ESO QUIERO YO PERO DEBEN ARREGLAR ESO CON TIGRESA Y SONG

Grito - ENTONCES LO DISCUTIREMOS CON ELLAAAAS

Grito – PERO DESPUES DE QUE SASHA HABLE CON ELLAS DE ACUERDOOOOOOOO

Grito – DE ACUERDOOOOOOOOOOOO Y POR QUE SEGUIMOS GRITANDO

Grito – NO LOOOOOO SEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Po – entonces volvamos a entrar a la cocina

Dunga y Xion – entonces vamos

Entraron a la cocina y lo primero que vieron fue que todos y todas los veian con cara de WTF

Po – escucharon lo que dijimos verdad

Sasha – creo que todo el mundo los escucho

Dunga – perdón pero esque…

Song – traquilos no hay nada que explicar y si uds podrán ser los padrinos

Xion – eso es ¡BARBARO!

Tigresa – si que te pareces a po

Po – sasha creo que debes hablar con ellas dos no es cierto

Sasha – si po chicos podrían salir un momento por favor

Todos – para que (confundidos)

Po – solo háganlo ahorita les explico por que (sale de la cocina seguido por los demás)

Después de ver que nadie estuviera espiando sasha decidió hablar primero

Sasha – de seguro ya saben por que quiero hablar con uds

Tigresa – la verdad ya sabemos por que (confundida)

Song – asi que dinos que era lo que querías decirme (confundida)

Sasha – quería decirles que si me daban una oportunidad de ser una de las novias de po (preocupada por la respuesta)

Tigresa – SI (CONTESTA)

Song – SI (CONTESTA)

Sasha – pero por que no (reacciona) esperen dijeron que si

Tigresa – si dijimos que si (sonríe) después de lo escuchamos creemos que si tan grande es tu amor por el podríamos darte una oportunidad a ti también

Song – además nuestro amor por el es el mismo (sonríe)

Sasha – eso quiere decir que me permitirán ser una de las novias de po (sorprendida)

Sasha – me lo permitirán aun después de que trate de convencerlo de que las dejara

Song – sabemos que lo hiciste por amor pero que no se te ocurra hacerlo otra vez (la señala con mirada amenazante)

Tigresa – te lo permitiremos pero tu eres la ultima (pone cara seria)

Song – no permitiremos una rival mas además de ti ya que con nosotras tres parece que es un emperador y nosotras sus concubinas

Tigresa – pero eso si eh si nosotros le damos un hijo tu también le daras uno (sonríe coquetamente)

Sasha – están hablando en serio quieren que le de un hijo (sorprendida)

Song – si nosotras lo hacemos tu también lo haras

Sasha – de acuerdo además quiero que po se mi primera vez (sonríe pervertidamente)

Tigresa – eso quiere decir que no lo has hecho (sorprendida)

Sasha – no porque siempre quise hacerlo con po (baja las orejas)

Song – estas a buena hora de volverte una de nosotras ya que esta noche tendremos un poco de acción con po (pensamiento pervertido)

Sasha – ya que uds lo han hecho díganme (susurra)duele mucho

Tigresa – si es tu primera vez si pero no te preocupes ya te acostumbraras

Sasha – gracias… gracias por darme una oportunidad de ser una de las novias de po (sonríe)

Tigresa – de nada pero ya te llevamos ventaja por lo que ves yo llevo mes y medio de embarazo (se le va notando mas cada dia)

Song – yo también pero no se nota tanto

Sasha – en ese caso estare esperando la noche anciosa (pensamiento pervertido)

Tigresa – aunque creo que esta noche solo seras tu ya que nosotras con nuestro embarazo nos dolería o alguna otra cosa

Sasha – entonces solo sere yo esta noche (pensando: esto si que me va a gustar)

Song - entonces decidido esta noche te entregaras en cuerpo y alma y te embazaras de un hijo

Po – (toca la puerta) tigresa . song , sasha puedo pasar

Sasha – claro que si po

Po entra nervioso a la cocina y cierra la puerta detrás de el que para después sus tres mujeres se acerquen a el para abrazarlo tiernamente dejando a po sorprendido

Po – y eso por que fue (soprendido)

Sasha – por que te amamos y que crees po (emocionada)

Po – que creo (confundido)

Sasha – tigresa y song me permitieron ser tu novia junto con ellas (lo besa repentinamente)

Po – en serio (emocionado) y uds chicas están de acuerdo con esto

Tigresa – por supuesto que si po (lo besa)

Song – pero con la condición de que también te de un hijo o hija (sonríe coquetamente y lo besa)

Po – entonces necesitare cuatro aires extra esta noche (sonríe coquetamente)

Song – de hecho po solo será sasha esta vez

Po – por que que sucede song (confundido y preocupado)

Sasha – pero trata de no ser muy rudo conmigo de acuerdo (sonríe coquetamente)

Po – tratare de no ser muy rudo contigo (la besa tiernamente)

Tigresa – po últimamente has hecho mucho por nosotras por que no vas a dormir un poco (sonríe tiernamente)

Po – estas segura tigresa (sorprendido)

Tigresa – claro que si amor (lo besa tiernamente) ve a dormir si

Po – entendido corazón entonces las veo en la noche (besa a las tres por 3 segundos y se va a su cuarto a dormir)

Después de que po se fue a dormir tigresa sasha y song decidieron comentarle la situación a sus amigos y a los amigos de po paso una hora después de explicar lo que sucedió con respecto a sasha y como si fuera poco el maestro shifu no estaba en contra de la decisión de tigresa y song solo sonrio y dijo (mientras mas sean mas serán los nietos que cuide) haciendo que todos presentes imaginen a po cuidadon unos cantos cachorros de leopardo tigre y de lobo incluyendo a las futuras señoras ping después de eso todos se dirijeron a el salón de entrenamiento para llenarse de un ardo entrenamiento a excepsion de los amigos de po y tigresa y song los cuales no peleaban muy bien shifu dirije la mirada a los amigos de po y les dice

Shifu – no quieren entrenar con nosotros (invitándolos al entrenamiento)

Xion – por el momento no maestro shifu (rechazando la oferta) pero preferiríamos que nos entrene po digo si no es molestia

Shifu – (sorprendido) que quieren que los entrene po

Sasha – es que la verdad nos sentiríamos un poco mas tranquilos sii nos entrenara un conocido jejeje (sonríe nerviosamente)

Víbora – o es eso o es que les da miedo el maestro shifu (arquea una ceja)

Todos – las dos cosas (bajan la cabeza en señal de vergüenza)

Mono – no se avergüencen en un principio todos nosotros también le tuvimos miedo alguna vez (sonríe)

Tigresa – cierto hubo una vez que descubrió a mono bañándose en el estanque de lagrimas y cuando le grito solto uno que le salió con premio

Todos empezaron a reir con el comentario de la maestra haciendo que mono se avergonzara y decidiera vengarse

Mono – asi pues que yo recuerde fue lo mismo contigo solo que en vez de eso te fuiste corriendo a toda velocidad a los bosques de bambu y cuando te encontraron estabas abrazada en lo mas alto de un árbol estuviste ahí por mas de 3:30 hasta que el maestro shifu tuvo que tirar abajo el árbol

Todos aumentaron su risa en un 28% de la vez anterior haciendo que tigresa se enfuresce y decide desquitarse con alguien mas

Tigresa – bueno pero eso no se compara con esa vez que grulla trato de llamar la atención de víbora pero en el intento casi se le cae una campana encima

(luego les explico por que fue XD) dicho eso la risa de todos aumento a un 78% de capacidad (ya sueno como maquina que indica la carga de batería XD) grulla avegonzado y enojado decide desquitarse con alguien mas

Grulla – el maestro shifu después de perder una apuesta con el maestro oogway tuvo que usar una tanga por mas de un mes (dije algo que no debi haber dicho)

Todos aumentaron sus risas al 95% de capacidad lo próximo que dijera cualquiera tendría que ser lo definitivo (y el ganador al mayor boludo o boluda del año es….. Sasha XD)

Sasha – eso no es nada una vez cuando eramos niños (refiriéndose a sus amigos y a po) estábamos jugando a la botella y cuando fue turno de po le toco un reto que nisiquiera ninguno de ud pudiera hacer

Víbora – que cosa era esa (interesada)

Sasha – el reto que le toco a po fue entrar al palacio de jade sin ser visto por ud y recuperar una pelota azul que el había volado y lo hizo y sorpresivamente logro recuperar la pelota

Shifu – espera era una pelota que de un lado tenia una flor de color dorado (curioso)

Dunga – si pero como lo sabe maestro shifu (confundido)

Shifu – por que esa pelota la tenia en una bodega con seguro no entiendo como fue que po pudo abrirla

Sasha – eso no es todo

Mantis – a no lo es

Xion – no ya que después de eso le volvió a tocar reto y lo que le hicimos fue idea de nolo

Tigresa – que fue lo que hicieron uds cuatro (curiosa)

Sasha – lo retamos a que…. A que …. A que se pusiera un sosten jajjajajajajajajaj (comienza a reir como loca)

Después de escuchar la risa de todos llego hasta el 100% haciendo que mono me orine en los pantalones y que dunga se caiga de espaldas en el suelo mientras también se orina ensima ni siquiera el maestro shifu pudo controlar y después emano una risa de cerdo

Todos – (O_O)

El maestro shifu se avergonzó pero al mero instante todos continuaron con su frenesí imparable de risa hasta llegar al momento de que tienen que parar después de terminar con las risas decidieron ir a la cocina para cenar unos deliciosos fideos pero después de varios intentos ninguno pudo hacer los fideos que cocina po (por eso el es el cocinero y ellos el ejercito XD) todos estaban muriendo de hambre pero tigresa song ni sasha se atrevían a ir a despertarlo mas sasha por que sabia que sucedia cuando despertaban a po (se ponía pero que que un dolor de cabeza)

Dunga – (suena su estomago) oigan no creen que deberían despertar a po

Tigresa – (suena su estomago) aunque sea necesario necesitamos que este bien descansado

Shifu – (suena su estomago) para que lo necesitan descansado eh

Sasha – eso es un asunto privado sin ofender maestro (suena su estomago)

Po – pero se están muriendo de hambre y eso es algo que no puedo permitir (entrando a la cocina)

Song – Po! Que haces aquí deberías estar dormido (sorprendida)

Po – lo se pero tengo que hacerles de cenar ( comienza a cocinar)

Sasha – Pero Po? (fue interrumpida por Po)

Po – sin pero uds ahora serán mi familia y como el hombre de la casa debo procurar el bienestar de nuestra familia (les sonríe a sus tres mujeres)

Víbora – no cabe duda seras un excelente padre po

Po – si lo dice no me doy cuenta jajajajaja (XD)

Víbora – jajaja que gracioso chico sosten (pensando: hable de mas)

Todos – (pensando: hablo de mas)

Po – (pensando: acaso dijo lo que creo que dijo) chicos podrían decirme (se voltea con exprecion de furia y con ganas de extrangular a alguien) podrían decirme quien fue el chismoso que fue y le conto a los chicos sobre aquella vez (voz diabólica)

Dunga – fu fu fu fuffufufufu fue FUE NOLO (señala a nolo)

Nolo – que yo QUE! (EXALTADO)

Xion – si fue nolo esque quería que se burlaran de ti (señala a nolo)

Sasha – tratamos de detenerlo pero fue demasiado tarde (señala a nolo)

Nolo – ahora resulta que fuiii…. (mira hacia los ojos de su amigo haciendo que se encoja de hombros) jejejejeje vas a matarme cierto

Po – NO lo hare (tranquilizado)

Nolo – por que tiene que pasarmo esto a mi nada mas (reacciona) espera no me mataras

Po – no… no te matare (sonríe un poco tranquilo) eramos niños y eso fue hace mucho tiempo

Nolo – que bueno por un momento pensé que me golpearías (suspira con tranquilidad)

Po – como crees eres mi amigo jamás te haría daño no cuando te metiste al cuarto de tu madre y te pusiste su tanga negra (pensando: tomala amigo)

Todos – jajajajajajajajaja (comenzaron a reir como la ultima vez)

Nolo – si esa vez fue muy…. Espera QUE DIJISTE (reacciona) eso no es cierto

Po – no lo es si hasta dunga tomo la molestia de ponérsela también jejejeje (sonrisa maliciosa)

Dunga – oye si tratas vengarte por que también te vengas conmigo

Po – por que te dio curiosidad de saber si era tan comoda esa tanga jajajajajaja (empieza a reir)

Xion – cierto jajajajaja esa vez dunga se vio demasiado ridículo

Nolo – mas ridículo te viste tu cuando no quisiste hacer el super salto suicida en el lago (pensando: si nosotros caemos tu caeras con nosotros)

Po – aaaaahhhh eso es verdad siempre salía con una excusa tonta para no saltar

Xion – de que están hablando

Po – no puedo hacerlo amigos no puedo esque estoy en mi periodo atraería a los tiburones jajajajajajajajaja (comienza a reir frenéticamente)

Xion – de que de que están hablando uds dos (disimulando no saber nada)

Sasha – del super salto suicida desde la cañada solo son diez metros todos nosotros saltamos de ahí menos tu xion por que te daba mi-e-do jajajaja (burlándose)

Po – (deteniendo la risa) bueno creo que seguire haciendo la cena (vuelve a cocinar)

Después de contarse sus verdades y cenar unos deliciosos fideos todos en el palacio de jade se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a excepcion de el maestro shifu que se dirijio a el salón de los héroes

(nota/ el maestro shifu no duerme en la casa de los maestros el duerme en una habitación ubicada en el salón de los héroes como la mayoría lo sabe)

En el momento que llegaron a las habitaciones todos se dieron las buenas noches

Dunga – (bosteza) buenas noches xion

Xion – (bosteza) buenas noches dunga, buenas noches maestra víbora

Víbora – (bosteza) buenas noches chicos, buenas noches corazón (refiriéndose a grulla)

Grulla – buenas noches mi vida (refiriéndose a víbora) buenas noches chicos

Mono – buenas noches mantis

Mantis – buenas noches mono, buenas noches nolo

Nolo – buenas noches maestros, buenas noches po

Po – buenas noches amigos – buenas noches a todos

Todos – buenas noches amigo

Po – créanme esta será una buena y larga noche para mi (pensando: esta noche estará movidita) ya que tengo a las tres mujeres mas hermosas de toda china junto a mi (refiriéndose a sasha tigresa y song)

Tigresa – ya lo creo (a un lado de po) y nosotras junto al hombre mas maravilloso y guapo del mundo

Song – estoy de acuerdo (al otro lado de po)

Sasha – y yo también lo estoy (atrás de po asomando la cabeza por uno de sus hombros)

Po – bueno chicos que duerman bien (entra con tigresa song y sasha a su habitación)

Dunga , Nolo , Xion – (pensando: MALDITO SUERTUDO) (entran en sus habitaciones)

Víbora – (pensando: solo espero que nos dejen dormir) (entra en su habitación)

Mono – pobre eso si le va a doler mañana (entra en su habitación)

Resto se fue a sus habitaciones un poco pensativos de lo que podría sucederle a su amigo solo que po no tenia ninguna preocupación bueno solo una que los escucharan sus amigos (XD) en el momeno de entrar a la habitación po se acerca a la cama lentamente

Po – bueno chicas creo que llego el momento de (se volte y ve a sus tres mujeres totalmente desnudas) bueno creo que ya saben de que

Tigresa – por supuesto que lo sabemos queridito (sonrisa lujuriosa)

Song – pero antes necesitamos que nos ayudes a probar una cosista (sonrisa maliciosa)

Po – que cosita podría ser esa (pensando: por favor que no sea el latigo)

Song – veras po cuando te fuiste tigresa me pregunto como se amamanta a un bebe asi que (se empiezan a acercar las tres lentamente a po) quisiéramos que nos ayudes a aprender a amamantar

Po – como puedo ayudar en eso chicas (confundido)

Sasha – no es obvio te vamos a amamantar a ti (señalándolo sensualmente)

Po – que yo pero están seguras digo que tal si las lastimo o algo peor (preocupado)

Tigresa – tranquilo po solo será por 3 minutos después será song y por ultimo sera sasha asi que (se acuesta encima de po) puedes comenzar (acerca su pecho al rostro de po)

Po – de acuerdo entonces aquí voy (acerca su boca al pezón de la maestra para comenzar a chupar su soma haciendo que la maestra gimiera de placer)

Tigresa – solo trata de no usar mucho los dientes si aaaaahhhh (gimiendo)

Po hizo caso y empezó a sorber lentamente tardo un rato para que tigresa soltara un poco de soma (por no decir leche XD) mientras que song y sasha empezaron a besar cada parte del cuerpo de po haciendo que se excitara tardo un rato pero luego de 30seg po pudo sentir como algo delicioso y tibio entraba en su boca para después tragarlo lentamente pasados los tres minutos po paro de tomar y separo su boca del pecho de tigresa

Tigresa – y bien…. te gusto (voz sensual)

Po – (lame sus labios) si…. Nuestros hijos serán afortunados de tener a una mama tan deliciosa como tu (sonríe lujuriosamente)

Song – ahora… sigo yo (lentamente acerca su pecho al rostro de po) vamos po toma ahora que puedes

Po – (se acerca al pezón de song y comienza a chupar)

Song – aaaaahhhh eso po asi (gimiendo) hay no me muerdas

Po – (lo le tomo mucha importancia y volvió a morder)

Song – aaaaaa po eres un chico malo (gimiendo)

Igual que en el caso de tigresa el soma de song tardo en salir unos 30seg y al momento de salir po comenzó a tragarlo mientras po era amamantado por song tigresa y sasha comenzaron a lamer algunas de las partes sensibles del panda (uds decidan cual) haciendo que po se excitara y se erectara lo cual no paso desapercibido por tigresa y sasha y sasha aunque era su primera vez sabia mas o menos que hacer lentamente llevo una de sus manos al pantalón de po para comenzarcelo a quitar po por otro lado no dijo nada (obvio no puede decir nada ya que esta mamando XD) en el momento que le quito por completo el pantalón se sorprendió al ver el enomre miembro y pensó

Sasha – (pensando: es mas grande de lo que pensé)ummm

Estaba que no se controlaba sus instintos comenzaron a despertar y en un movimiento involuntario su mano agarro en miembro de po comenzando a gitarlo de arriba abajo

Po – (haciendo sonidos de placer mientras seguía tomando soma) ummm

Pasados los 3 minutos de mama de song llego el turno de sasha pero ella estaba un poco mas ocupada con otra cosa

Song – vamos sasha es tu turno

Sasha – tan pronto (suelta el miembro de po y acerca su pecho a po) vamos cariño abre y póntelo en la boca

Escrito: y yo a dieta XD

Po – (hizo caso y se puso a chupar el pecho de sasha)

Sasha – mmmm hay po siempre espere este momento

En el caso de sasha el soma no tardo mas de 10seg en salir (y ni siquiera yo se porque XD) po al sentir el soma en su lengua comienza a tragarlo mientras song y tigresa comenzaban a lamer el miembro de po haciendo que el panda se excitara mas tigresa lo estaba lamiendo la cereza (por haci decirlo) y song lamia el resto pasaron los tres minutos de mama de sasha y ahora venia el segundo aire (el cual era ir a las partes excitantes y un tanto dolorosas) po termino de mamar y dice

Po – (lame sus labios) eso si estuvo rico

Sasha – espero que hayas guardado espacio (lo besa tiernamente) por es hora del plato principal

Po – (sonrisa maliciosa) y a quien me como primero (bromeando pero por su expresión parecía verdad)

Tigresa – (deja de lamer) a sasha cometela a ella primero (vuelve a lamer)

Sasha – yo sere la primera entonces

Song – (deja de lamer) como será tu primera vez tu seras la primera asi que adelante (se hace a un lado)

Sasha – en ese caso (se acuesta a un lado de po) haz me tuya y solo tuya (voz sensual y provocativa)

Po – (se pone en posición) sasha si en algún momento te llego a lastimar o algo tu dime y yo parare de acuerdo (acercándose a la entrepierna de sasha)

Sasha – como decíamos en el pasado (abre las piernas) tu tranquilo y yo nerviosa (sonríe coquetamente)

Po – (al acercarse lo suficiente toma su miembro y empieza a moverlo de forma circular en los labios vaginales de la loba)

Sasha – (cerro los ojos y comenzó a gemir de placer) ummmm vamos po apresúrate o podría quedarme dormida (boztesa falsamente)

Po – (arqueo una ceja y sonríe coquetamente) entonces será mejor que me apresure (deja de moverlo y lentamente lo introduce dentro de la loba)

Sasha – (gimiendo de dolor y placer) ummmm aaaaaaaa eso estaba esperando (sujetando con fuerza las sabanas)

Po – (fue introduciendo lentamente su miembro hasta meterlo por completo quitándole la virginidad a la loba)

Sasha – (gimiendo de dolor y placer) aaaaaaa ummmm (excitada)

Po – (comenzó a hacer leves movimientos de cadera de atrás hacia adelante)

Sasha – (el dolor se convirtió en placer) aaaaaaa aaaaaaa aaaaa o si po mas…. Mas rápido (excitada)

Po – (hizo caso y comenzó a aumentar la intensidad de su movimiento) asi de rápido (aumenta su rapidez)

Sasha – (gimiendo de placer) aaaaaaaa aaaaaaa aaaaa a eso me refería perro (con su mano derecha acerca a po a su cuerpo)

Po – (abraza a sasha y la levanta quedando de culo en la cama) oooooohhhh siiiiiii por lo que veo te esta gustando eeeehhh (la levanta y la tira)

Sasha – (besa a po y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de po) aaaaa aaaaaa aaaaaaaah mmmmm eres muy bueno en esto panda (gime de placer)

Tigresa y song no hicieron nada mas que chuparse una a la otra (ya saben como las dos de frente una la lamia en la parte especial mientras la otra hace lo mismo) dejaron de lamerse una a la otra y comenzaron a besarse entre ellas (ya parecen lesbianas pero no lo son por que aman a po…. Pero podrían serlo….. na mentira no lo serán XD) pasaron de los besos a masturbarse una a la otra después de media hora los cuatro estaban llegando al climax y en algún momento debían detenerse

Po – sa sasha no puedo mas me voy a venir (llegando al climax)

Sasha – vente dentro de mi po quiero que me conceder un hijo tuyo (llegando al climax)

Po – me vengo me vengo me vengo mmmm (se detiene)

Sasha – aaaaaaaa (orgasmo)

Po – mmmmmm (orgasmo)

(escritor – vengare a todo mi pueblo POR ESPARTAAAAAA XD) (primo de escritor – no hagas otra de tus putas bromas) (escritor –chinga tu madre) (volvemos al fic XD)

Tigresa – song me voy a venir ya ya aaaaaaaa (orgasmo)

Song – aaaaaaa (orgasmo)

Cansados por el orgasmo el grupo de cuatro amantes cayeron rendidos en la cama sentían los parpados y se dispucieron a dormir

Sasha – gracias po , gracias tigresa , gracias song (cansada por el repentino orgasmo)

Tigresa – por que sasha (confundida y cansada por el repentino orgasmo)

Sasha – por darme la oportunidad de estar junto a po (se acerca a po cansada y lo abraza) y gracias a ti po si no fuera por ti seguiría sola (le besa la mejilla)

Po – esque te dire una cosa tu caso es muy parecido a una personita que conozco (mira a tigresa)

Tigresa – hay po eres un tontito (lo besa dulcemente)

(escritor – yo también quiero uno) (hermano de escritor – entonces toma (patada rompe nueces) (escritor – aaaa jujuju mis pelotas uuuu)

(denme un minuto para calmar el dolor)

Song – tuviste mucha suerte de conocerlo el es único en el mundo (se acurruca a un lado de el)

Po – si que soy el hombre mas afortunado del mundo (las abraza) aaaah las amo (bosteza y comienza a cerrar los ojos) mis tiernas mujer…citas (se queda profundamente dormido)

Sasha – pobrecito parece que se esforzó demasiado (lo besa en la frente) creo que deberíamos dejarlo dormir (toma las mantas de la cama y cubre a su novio y a ella misma)

Tigresa – estoy de acuerdo contigo (se mete en las mantas y debajo de ellas abraza a po)

Song – y yo estoy mas que de acuerdo con uds dos (se mete en las mantas y se acomoda encima de po) duerme bien po nuestro dulce panda de felpa (acomoda su cabeza en el pecho de po) descancen chicas

Tigresa – aaaa (bosteza) buenas noches song, buenas noches sasha (se acerca mas a po y le besa la mejilla) buenas noches po (cierra los ojos y se duerme)

Sasha – buenas tigresa , buenas noches song, buenas noches po (cierra los ojos y se duerme)

Song – buenas noches sasha , buenas noches tigresa, buenas noches po (se acurruca en el pecho de po y se duerme)

FIN DEL CAPITULO 12

* * *

O SIII ESTOY LOCO PERO ESO YA LO DEJE EN CLARO XD BUENO EL DIA DE HOY NO HABRA PREGUNTAS YA QUE TENGO SUEÑO Y QUIERO DORMIRME UN POCO Y BUENO NI SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO TITULADO PREPARATIVOS DE BODA Y UNA PROPOSICION MAS MANDO UN SALUDO A LEONARD KINWAY Y A PHOENIX-BIRD-BLU UDS AL IGUAL QUE MUCHOS HACEN POSIBLES CADA CAPITULO DE ESTA INCREIBLE HISTORIA Y BUENO COMO SIEMPRE LES DIGO

ADIOS Y BUENAS NOCHES


	14. Chapter 13: : Preparativos de Boda, Una

HOOOLAAAA QUE ONDA AMIGOS DE FANFICTION ¿Cómo HAN ESTADO? ESPERO QUE BIEN XD BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA TRECEAVA PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA Y COMO EH ESTADO HACIENDO EN MIS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS MANDO UN SALUDO ESPECIAL A LEONAR KINWAY Y A PHOENIX-BIRD-BLU UDS IGUAL QUE MUCHAS PERSONAS HACEN POSIBLES CADA UNO DE ESTOS CAPITULOS Y CON FORME VAN PASANDO LOS DIAS EH ESTADO TENIENDO MUCHOS MAS LECTORES A CADA DIA LO CUAL ME INSPIRA A SEGUIR ADELANTE CON ESTA HISTORIA Y COMO DIJE ANTERIORMENTE SUBIRE LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA PERO CUANDO TERMINE PERO TAMBIEN ESTOY PENSANDO EN HACER UNA HISTORIA MAS Y VOY A DEJAR QUE UDS DECIDAN SOBRE QUE SERIA ESTA HISTORIA

Nota/ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda me pertenece y no busco dinero con ellos solo pienso entretenerlos por un rato

Nota 2/ un consejo si miran alguna vez la película de rec no la miren con la luz apagada y mucho menos cuando van a dormirse sino mojaran la cama (por lo menos somos mayores y ya sabemos controlarnos XD y si la ven en esa situación inviten a una amiga a quedarse en tu casa haci estarán abrazaditos XD

Agradecimiento: le mando un agradecimiento extra especial a Phoenix-bird-blu has bautizado a un pequeño lobezno y ahora es padre o padrino pero muchas gracias eres un muy buen escritor y espero lo mejor para tu fic tanto como el mio y ahora el capitulo

CAPITULO 13: Preparativos de Boda, Una Proposición Más Y un primo aparece (parte 1)

Al igual que todas las mañanas en el valle de la paz el sol comenzaba a iluminar con su luz las calles dando asi inicio a un nuevo dia de trabajo laboral los puestos ambulantes fueron los primeros en abrir seguidos por los locales de comida, ropa, telas, productos de belleza, Etc mientras en el palacio de jade con la luz del dia los maestros comenzaban a despertar (bueno no estaban despertando si no que no durmieron en toda la noche por los ruidos de el grupo de amantes de 4 XD) cansados por la noche los maestros y los amigos de po se fueron en dirección de la cocina y en ese momento unos ojos color jade se empezaban a abrir dándole a conocer un nuevo dia

Po – aaaaahhh (bostezando y abriendo los ojos) ya es de dia será mejor que me levante (trata de levantarse pero siente algo pesado encima de el) umm que es esto (baja un poco su mirada y sonríe con lo que ve) que linda se ve cuando duerme (era song la cual se quedo dormida encima de el la noche pasada y estaba babeando encima de po) y donde esta (trata de mover sus brazos pero los tenia inmovilizados) adivinare (volte la cabeza y mira a tigresa y sasha que estaban babeando encima de sus brasos) y pensar que uds dos (refiriéndose a song y tigresa) eran las felinas mas fuertes y frias pero en mis brazos parecen dos gatitas que ronronean pero contigo sasha tu eres un caso especial no ladras pero si muerdes (se acerca a la oreja de sasha y la muerde levemente)

La mordidita de po hizo que la loba despertara un poco desorientada pero adolorida a la vez

Sasha – aaahh (bosteza) umm que es esto (siente como si algo la estuviera mordiendo lentamente levanta la mirada y sonríe con ver lo que era) igual que en los viejos tiempos eh

Po – igual que en los viejos tiempos (susurrando dulcemente)

Sasha – (sorprendida) estabas despierto

Po – desde hace un rato lo estoy (vuelve a morder la oreja de sasha)

Sasha – (gimiendo) mmm hay po que bien se siente pero no muerdas tan fuerte

Po – jum entonces no quieres que haga esto (muerde un poco mas fuerte)

Sasha – (gimiendo de placer) aaaaa po eres un chico muy malo (voz sensual)

Po – (deja de morderle la oreja y la besa)

Sasha – (sorprendida por el beso lo corresponde con otro) y eso por que fue

Po – si no quieres que te bese esta bien (bromeando se de la vuelta y finge tristesa )

Sasha – no no si si quiero solo preguntaba (tratando de voltearlo) vamos solo fue una pregunta y ya (lo abraza) perdón que puedo hacer para que me perdones

Po – (se da la vuelta se acerca a su oído de la loba y le dice) casate conmigo

Sasha – (abre los ojos como plato) que fue lo que dijiste

Po – dijiste que que podias hacer para que te perdonara y quiero que hagas eso (lame la oreja de la loba) quiero que te cases conmigo

Sasha – pero que pasara con (reacciona) a cierto que te casaras con ellas también

Po – solo piénsalo sasha tu, yo, tigresa y song y unos cunatos críos de tigre de leopardo y tal vez de lobo solo piénsalo (sonríe con ojos de ilusión)

Sasha – dejame pensarlo (pensando: eso si estaría bonito) po acepto

Po – sabia que dirias que (reacciona) que dijiste

Sasha – dije que si acepto casarme contigo (lo besa de inprevisto)

Po – en ese caso bienvenida a la familia ping (le devuelve el beso)

La conversación de sasha y po despertó a tigresa y song dejándolas impresionadas por lo que habían escuchado

Tigresa – bienvenida a la familia

Po – (sorprendido) estaban despiertas

Song – desde que le dijiste si quieres no que te bese esta bien desde ahí (sonrisa maliciosa)

Sasha – entonces no hay problema con que nos casemos el y yo

Tigresa – no solo tu y el sino también nosotras

Song – recuerda que el es de nosotras tres y nos casaremos las tres con el

Po – soy el hombre mas afortunado del mundo (sonrisa picara) pero falta una cosa (se levanta de la cama y se dirije a un baul que se encontraba enfrente de su cama) umm aquí estaba donde esta

Tigresa – po que estas buscando (confundida)

Po – esto (saca del baul un anillo como el que tenían tigresa y song pero este en vez de un diamante tenia una piedrita de jade) ya se lo propuse y hay que hacerlo oficial no creen

Song – es cierto una propocision no esta completa si no pones el anillo en el dedo de la mujer a quien se lo propones (sonríe)

Sasha – entonces creo que hay que hacerlo oficial (levanta la mano)

Po – (se acerca a la cama toma la mano de sasha y le pone el anillo en el dedo de en medio) listo quedo perfecto

Sasha – (mira su mano y admira el anillo) siiii perfecto (se acerca al rostro de po y lo besa) eres lo mejor que quería que me pasara

(me apegue al eslogan de no se aceptan devoluciones)

Sasha – (separa lentamente y dice) bueno será mejor que nos levantemos (levantandose)

Tigresa – yo te apoyo (se levanta)

Song – no me dejen atrás (levantándose)

Po – antes de ir a la cocina tomare un baño huelo un poco a sudor (se huele el cuerpo)

Sasha – nosotras necesitamos un baño después de lo de anoche (lame sus labios) si que fuiste un salvaje total

Po – lo mismo digo (sonríe) aunque hubiera estado mejor si tigresa y song nos hubieran acompañado

Song – lo sabemos pero por nuestro embarazo tendremos que esperar un poco

Tigresa – pero eso si cuando hayan nacido tendremos un poquito de acción de acuerdo

Po – claro que si eso no se discute (sonrisa pervertida) bueno me adelanto al baño si me van a alcanzar cúbranse con algo

Sasha – por que lo dices (confundida)

Po – porque están desnudas

Sasha – (baja la mirada para después avergonzarse) no mires po (se cubre avergonzada)

Song – se me había olvidado (avegonzada se cubre)

Tigresa – oh vamos chicas si nos atrevimos a tener relaciones con po por que nos va a avergonzar que nos vea desnudas (se acerca al panda y recarga sus pecho contra el) además nosotras le pertenecemos

Sasha – (se descubre sus atributos) bueno gracias a dios y le pertenecemos a po (sonríe coquetamente acerca a po y le recarga los pecho contra el)

Song – (se descubre los atributos) y doy gracias a dios que me dio la oportunidad de conocerlo (se acerca a po y recarga sus pechos contra el) y esto es solo para ti (toma la mano de po y la pone sobre su pecho)

Tigresa – (toma la otra mano de po y la pone en su pecho) y en poco tiempo te pertenecerá para siempre

Sasha – (besa el cuello de po hasta llegar a sus labios) pensar que me casare con el hombre mas maravilloso

Song – no olvides muy guapo y cautivador (lo besa dulcemente)

Po – si lo dije dos veces lo volveré a decir soy el hombre mas afortunado del mundo (las abraza a las tres con mucho amor y cariño)

Tigresa, Song y Sasha – y nosotras las mujeres mas afortunadas del mundo (corresponden el abrazo)

El abrazo duro unos 10 minutos y ninguno de los cuatro quería que terminara en esa habitación se podía sentir el amor el cariño y el un sentimiento de querer las felinas y la loba abrazaban a po como si el diablo quisiera arrastrarlo al infierno po separo lentamente el abrazo y comenzó a mirar a sus tres chicas a los ojos y ellas al momento de ver sus ojos se sonrojaron ahí estaban los ojos color de jade de los cuales se habían enamorado la primera vez que los vieron

Po – bueno chicas me voy al baño (toma una toalla y se cubre) haya las espero

Sasha – ve en un momento vamos contigo

Po – a por cierto al rato vamos a bajar al pueblo para empezar con los preparativos de la boda

Tigresa – entonces hay que apresurarse

Po sale de la habitación con dirección a los baños dejando solas a song sasha y tigresa

Tigresa – bien echo sasha bienvenida

Song – bienvenida al cuadro amoroso

Sasha – imagínense a unos cuantos cachorros corriendo por el palacio (imaginando)

Tigresa – aaaa que lindo pronto sere madre

Sasha – según tengo entendido ser madre es una gran responsabilidad

Tigresa – haci es responsabilidad que po y yo vamos a tener

Song – bueno chicas al baño que po nos esta esperando

Salieron de la habitación de po y se dirijieron al baño tapando sus atributos naturales mientras caminaban al baño iban conversando sobre su pasado como habían conocido a po iban haciéndose bromas y risas y demás cosas al llegar a las puertas de los baños en lugar de entrar al de mujeres entraron al de los hombres (obvio ahí esta po XD) pero antes de abrir la puerta pudieron escuchar que agua caia en una tina y por curiosidad entreabrieron la puerta para poder espiar y se sonrojaron y sorprendieron al ver una cosa tan ejemplar y excitante (no es mi pensamiento es el de tigresa song y sasha XD) después de un rato de espiar comenzaron a susurrarse unas cuantas cositas

Tigresa – (susurrando) y pensar que todo ese cuerpazo será nuestro

Sasha – (susurrando) y en solo 25 dias mas

Song – (susurrando) miau quien lo diría si que es sexy

Po – chicas que esperan me dejaran bañarme solo (tallandose el cuello)

Sasha – (susurrando) sabe que estamos aquí

Po – si se que están ahí (tallándose el brazo)

Tigresa – (susurrando) no creo que sepa que lo estamos espiando

Po – si se que me están espiando (tallándose la parte especial)

Todas – (entran nerviosas al baño) desde hace cuanto sabes que estamos aquí (pregunta sasha)

Po – desde que entreabrieron la puerta (voltea para ver a las chicas)

Tigresa – perdón por no haber entrado cuando llegamos (baja la cabeza y las orejas como perrito regañado)

Song – no fue nuestra intensión (baja la cabeza y las orejas como perrito regañado)

Sasha – no volverá a pasar esque nos gustaba verte haci como estas (baja la cabeza y las orejas como perrito regañado)

Po – no se preocupen es mas me alagan un poco (sonríe)

Tigresa – en serio y eso por que (cabeza abajo y orejas bajas)

Po – porque escuche cositas un tanto adorables

Sasha – como que (curiosa)

Po – como ese cuerpazo será nuestro y también que soy sexy

Song - bueno esque para nuestra oipinion si eres sexy (haciendo círculos con la pinta de sus pies)

Po – bueno mientras venga de uds (se acerca a las tres y las abraza) no habrá problema

Tigresa – (sorprendida) no estas molesto

Po – por que debería estarlo (no suelta el abrazo)

Sasha – por haberte espiado (sorprendida)

Po – como creen que voy a estar molesto por eso (lentamente separa el abrazo)

Song – entonces no te importa que te hayamos espiado (sorprendida)

Po – no me importa (besa las frentes de sus hembras por haci decirlo XD) además ya que están aquí que les parece si comenzamos con el baño

Sasha – vamos estamos perdiendo tiempo valicioso (se quita la toalla y se dirige a la tina)

Tigresa – ella tiene razón cariño (se quita la toalla y se dirige a la tina)

Song – no me dejen atrás (se quita la toalla y se dirige a la tina)

Al estar las tres sentadas dentro de la tina voltean la mirada hacia el panda que tenia cara de embobado por ver a sus mujeres desnudas hacen una risita coqueta y le dicen

Todas – te estamos esperando (dicen con un tono coqueto y sensual)

Po no perdió tiempo y se metió en la tina con sus amadas fue un baño demasiado sensual y excitante ya que po era el que las lavaba la espalda el resto del cuerpo y por supuesto la cola (no me refiero a ese tipo de cola sino la cola que todo animal tiene la que mueven de un lado a otro solo para los que no entendieron XD) después del baño fueron a buscar sus ropas en la habitacion de po para ir después a la cocina al llegar a la cocina pudieron ver como todos sus amigos estaban bostezando algo que les parecía raro

Po – chicos por que bostezan no durmieron anoche (curioso y confundido)

Dunga – aaaah (boztesa) como íbamos a dormir con semejante ruidero que tenían

Sasha – que quieres decir con eso (nerviosa)

Mono – quiere decir que aaaah (boztesa) los escuchamos anoche

Po – eso quiere decir que anoche escucharon cuando (nervioso)

Xion – cuando estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales (con tic en el ojo) si los escuchamos

Víbora – creo que todo el valle los escucho (con un tic en el ojo) y sus gemidos si que eran insoportables (y luego se pregunta por que sale pocas veces en el fic XD)

Nolo – entendemos que sean pareja pero tampoco tenían que ser muy ruidosos (bromeando y adormilado)

Po – dejaremos de ser ruidosos cuando el tiempo lo amerite (sigue la broma)

Tigresa – que eso será jamás (sigue la broma)

Po – y eso no es todo lo propuse matrimonio a sasha haciéndola parte de mi cuadro de esposas

Sasha – y esta diciendo la verdad (levanta la mano y muestra su anillo)

Song – haci que tendrán que…

Sasha – soportarnos hasta que encontremos casa propia (terminando la broma)

Dunga – hay dios (se desmaya)

Nolo – um me va a dar me va a dar ya me dio (se demaya encima de dunga)

Xion – (le da la garrotera)

(ya saben la garrotera que le da al chavo cuando se asusta XD)

Po – otra vez le dio la garrotera (con la mano en la frente)

Todos – (excepto po y sasha) la GARROTERA (confundidos)

Sasha – la garrotera es algo que xion a tenido desde pequeño

Shifu – y es grave

Grulla – o es contagioso (le tiene miedo a los parasitos XD)

Po – ni grave ni contagioso solo es un defectito en el (haciendo señas de poco con sus dedos)

Mantis – y como se le quita

Po – bien necesito una cubeta con agua

Mono – (va por una cubeta con agua y al regresar trae en manos la cubeta) aquí esta la cubeta po (deja la cubeta en el suelo cerca de po)

Song – y ahora que hay que hacer

Po – esto (toma la cubeta y le echa encima el agua a xion)

Xion – (reacciona con el cubetazo y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro) gracias amigo creo que me dio la garrotera

Sasha – no creas por que te dio

Xion – de todos modos gracias (sonríe y empieza a temblar por el frio)

Nolo – (despierta un poco desorientado) hay ayay que paso

Shifu – que te desmayaste nolo

Nolo – aah (suspira) tuve un sueño extraño soñé que po y sasha habían tenido relaciones y que po le propuso matrimonio a sasha

Sasha – y eso fue lo que sucedió a aquí en mi mano esta la prueba (levanta su mano mostrando el anillo)

Dunga – hay mi cabeza que paso (despierta desorientado)

Po – paso que te desmayaste cuando te dijimos que sasha se casaria conmigo

Dunga – hay dios (se vuelve a desmayar)

Sasha – otra vez (se golpea la frente)

Shifu – bueno se que un poco pronto pero….. iremos al pueblo para empezar con los planes de la boda

Po – no es pronto empezar con los preparativos ahora es una buena idea (sonríe)

Tigresa – entonces no se hable mas iremos al pueblo y empezaremos con los preparativos de la boda

Po – entonces vamos (sale de la cocina seguido por los chicos excepto por dunga el cual seguía desmayado pero su amigo xion fue tan amable de cargar a su amigo y todos empezaron a bajar las escalera en dirección al valle)

Mientras tanto en una pradera en las afueras de la ciudad de gongmen en una pequeña casa se encontraba un lobo y una leona y sus hijas leonas de 9 años y un pequeño lobezno de 2 años el lobo estaba afuera de su casa pensativo y un tanto desorientado su esposa al verlo haci con el bebe entre sus brazos se acerca a el y le dice

Leona – (acento mexicano) que tienes cariño te noto un poco pensativo (preocupada pone su mano en el hombro de su marido mientras cargaba a su bebe)

Lobo – a que (reacciona) o nada corazón es solo que…. (acento mexicano)

Leona – que sucede luther (refiriéndose a su esposo)

Luther – nada rosa es solo que pienso que sucedió con mi prima sasha (vuelve a pensar)

Rosa – quieres ir a verla no es haci (se acerca mas y se recarga en el hombro de su marido mientras carga a su bebe)

Luther – quieres que vayamos a verla (con su brazo abraza a su esposa)

Rosa – si tu quieres ir podemos arreglar un viaje (recarga su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo)

Luther – enserio (la besa sorpresivamente) eres la mejor corazón (la abraza un poco fuerte)

Leona – no me abrazes tan fuerte o despertaras al bebe (le muestra el bebe) no querras despertarlo

Bebe – aaah (bosteza) (comienza a hacer pucheros)

Luther – jum (toma al bebe en sus brazos y lo carga) hola pequeño Antonio (le hace cosquillas en el cuellito) cuchi cuchi cuu

Bebe – (comienza a reir) ava ba va papa

Luther – (sorprendido) escuchaste eso rosa me dijo papa….. a ver di mama

Bebe – av ba va va m aba mama

Rosa – dijo mama sus primeras palabras (llorando de felicidad)

Luther – no exactamente mama primero dijo papa y después mama (sarcástico)

Rosa – quieres saber que tan fuerte muerdo (lo decía en serio)

Luther – a ver una mordida en mi cuello no estaría mal (le arima el cuello a la boca) estoy esperando

Rosa – mejor no (se retracta)

Luther – no que mejor no ya estoy aquí…. Siquiera dame aunque sea una pequeñísima mordidita (bromeando)

Rosa – um bueno ya que insistes (le da una mordida leve)

Luther – mire mijo algún dia cuando te cases también te morderán un poco jajajajaja (riendo)

Bebe – (extiende sus brazitos y toca la nariz de su padre)

Luther – jijiji mi dulce y tierno niño (feliz por que su bebe hablo por primera vez)

Bebe – (bosteza) (cierra lentamente sus ojitos y se queda dormidito)

Rosa – parece que se a quedado dormido jejeje (sonríe) damelo lo llevare a su cunita

Luther – entonces iremos mañana al valle de la paz (sonriendo)

Rosa – si iremos pero tu les diras a las niñas ok (bromeando)

Luther – claro que si corazón (el lo dice en serio)

Rosa – vamos entra a la casa es hora del desayuno

Luther entro a su casa su casa tenia un poco de clase era un poco simple pero era muy bonita al entrar a la casa ve a sus dos hijas jugando con unas cuantas muñecas solo que no eran muñecas normales eran figuras de acción (como las que tiene po XD) tenían la de mono , grulla , víbora , mantis , tigresa , shifu , tai long , y la de lord shen pero su favorita de todas era (adivinan cual es) era la de po el guerrero dragon y su padre también era fan de po se sento en uno de los sillones de la sala y ve como sus hijas jugaban y recreaban la epica batalla de po contra lord shen

Leoncita 1 – (acento mexicano) hasta aquí llegan tus crímenes shen (jugando con la figura de po)

Leoncita 2 – (acento mexicano) aquí te espero guerrero dragon (jugando con la figura de shen)

Leoncita 1 – watai (lanzando una patada con la pata del juguete)

Leoncita 2 – aiya (golpeando el muñeco de po)

Luther – (pensando: tanto ellas como yo somos admiradores del guerrero dragon como me gustaría conocerlo) cuidado cuando lanzan los golpes con los muñecos

Leoncit – papa (dejan los muñecos y lo abrazan)

Luther – mis pequeñas niñas (abraza a las dos) están recreando la batalla de lord shen y el guerrero dragon

Leoncita 2 – si esque esa batalla fue emocionante (sonríe y separa lentamente el abrazo)

Leoncita 1 – no solo emocionante también fue BARBARA (separa el abrazo y salta al decir barbaro)

Luther – roseta…. Lupita tengo algo que decirles (ve seriamente a sus hijas)

Roseta – que sucede papa (confundida)

Lupita – si es por que nos acabamos tu shampoo haciendo burbujas esque no pudimos contenernos

Luther – que hicieron que (sorprendido)

Roseta – eso no era lo que querías decir verdad (nerviosa)

Luther – eso no era lo que quería decir (alza una ceja y cruza los brazos)

Lupita – jejeje por favor no nos castigues (une las palmas de sus manos y suplica)

Roseta – por favor lo que sea menos castigarnos (une las palmas de sus manos y suplica)

Luther – quien dijo que las iba a castigar (las abraza)

Roseta – eso quiere decir que no estas enojado papa (sorprendida)

Luther – con uds jamás lo estaría (las abraza mas fuerte)

Lupita – eres el mejor papa del mundo (corresponde el abrazo)

Roseta – te queremos papi bua (corresponde el abrazo y suelta lagrimas de felicidad)

Lupita – eres el mejor padre del mundo bua (comienza a llorar de felicidad)

Luther – ya tranquilas shu shu shu (separa lentamente el abrazo y las mira con la mirada que solo un padre amoroso puede darle a sus hijos) no quiero ver lagrimitas de cocodrilo (limpia sus lagrimas) uds son las mejores hijas del mundo (consolándolas)

Lupita – (deja de llorar) que querías decirnos papa

Luther – quería decirles que iremos a visitar a su tia sasha al valle de la paz (limpia sus lagrimas y sonríe)

Roseta – que bien iremos a visitar a la tia sasha (salta de alegría) y lo mejor esque vive en el valle de la paz

Luther – la verdad no se si seguirá viviendo en el valle pero conociéndola debe de estar ahí (sonriéndole a sus hijas)

Lupita – y papa estando en el valle de la paz crees que lo podamos conocer (con ojos de ilusión)

Luther – conocer a quien hija (confundido)

Lupita – al guerrero dragon que yo sepa es el protector del valle de la paz (ojos de ilusionada)

Luther – tal vez lo veamos y con un poco de suerte tal vez podamos hablarle (ilusionado)

Roseta – conocer al guerrero dragon seria algo barbaro (ilusionada)

Lupita – ojala también podamos conocer a los cinco furiosos (ilusionada)

Luther – terminando de desayunar a preparar su equipaje porque salimos en un rato

Roseta – hoy salimos pa

Luther – asi es roseta tenemos que salir hoy ya que es un viaje de un dia

Rosa – (saliendo de la cocina) amor , niñas ora de desayunar

Niñas – ya vamos mama (dicen al unisonó)

Luther – ya vamos cariño (carga a sus hijas y las lleva a la cocina)

Mientras esta feliz familia comia el padre les dijo que enviara una carta avisando que iria a visitar su prima terminando de desayunar luther se dirijio a su estudio de escritura (N/A un estudio de escritura es donde una persona escribe obvia mente sino por que se llamaría estudio de escritura XD) no perdió tiempo y comenzó a escribir la carta e iba mas o menos haci

INICIO DE LA CARTA

QUERIDA PRIMA SASHA COMO HAS ESTADO ESPERO QUE BIEN TE ESCRIBO ESTA CARTA PARA AVISARTE QUE EL DIA DE MAÑANA IRE CON MI FAMILIA

A VISITARTE SE QUE A PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO DESDE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE NOS VIMOS PERO AHORA QUIERO QUE CONOSCAS A TUS SOBRINAS

Y A MI ESPOSA Y A MI BEBE TOÑO SE LLAMA ANTONIO PERO LE DECIMOS TOÑO DE CARIÑO ESTOY ANCIOSOS DE QUE LOS CONOCAS TAMBIEN QUIERO SABER SI YA ESTAS CASADA O SIQUIERA COMPROMETIDA PERO YA VEREMOS CUANDO LLEGUE CON MI FAMILIA TE VEREMOS MAÑANA EN LA MAÑANA EN EL RESTAURANTE DEL SEÑOR PING

ATTE. TU PRIMO LUTHER

Al terminar la carta sale al buzon de su casa esperando al cartero al verlo llegar le dice que necesita enviar lo antes posible la carta el cartero era un ganso joven de unos 18 años el joven acepto con mucho gusto pero antes de partir pregunto a quien era dirijida la carta y luther le dijo que era para la señorita en el valle de la paz que la buscara en un restaurante de un ganso llamado ping y el ganso habiendo tomado las instrucciones sale a toda prisa con dirección al valle de la paz mientras en el valle de la paz los maestros y los amigos de Po y Po estaban preparando los detalles de la boda la comida la música el lugar donde se haría la ceremonia (obvio en una iglesia XD) y solo faltaban una cosa los vestidos buscaron por el pueblo una tienda de vestidos hasta que encontraron una tienda donde se encontraban los mas hermosos vestidos

Tigresa – woaw que hermosos vestidos (admirando los vestidos)

Sasha – que hermosos se ven (admira los vestidos)

Song – aquí conseguiremos los mejores (admira los vestidos) si que son bellos

Po – que esperamos hay que entrar (sonriendo)

Shifu – aquí compraremos sus vestidos chicas (sonriendo)

Chicas – po podemos entrar por favor (unen las palmas de sus manos y suplican)

Po – entren pero tranquilas no quiero que crean que estamos robando (sonríe)

Las chicas entran tranquilamente en la tienda y al entrar escuchan una voz femenil

Voz – bienvenidos a la butic de madame dian en que podemos ayudarles el dia de hoy

Voltean la mirada y ven a una zorra de pelo blanco – hola mi nombre es shaina soy la ayudante de madame dian

Tigresa – mucho gusto shaina buscamos unos vestidos para una boda

Shaina – pues han llegado al lugar indicado (sale del mostrador y les dice) síganme por aquí

Shaina guía a tigresa y a las demás al llegar a un cuarto lleno de vestidos hermosos haciendo que tigresa sasha y song se sorprendieran

Shaina – busquen el que mas les guste

Se dispersaron y buscaron los vestidos mas hermosos song encontró un vestido tradicional blanco muy hermoso sasha encontró uno muy hermoso con detalles de flores doradas y tigresa encontró el vestido de una diosa era rojo con detales de flores doradas y unas ojas de árbol verdes jade muy precioso

Tigresa – como les fue chicas (sonriendo con el vestido en su mano)

Sasha – muy bien y por lo que veo a ti también (sonríe con el vestido en la mano)

Song – vaya si que son hermosos estos vestidos (sonriendo y con el vestido en la mano)

Shaina – ya que tienen los vestidos vengan con migo (las dirige de vuelta al mostrador)

Shaina – muy bien veamos me los permiten un momento por favor (comienza a revisar los vestidos y busco las etiquetas con los precios) por los tres vestidos serian…. (hace cálculos) unos 150 yuanes

Tigresa – por todo o por cada uno (confundida)

Shaina – por todo (afirmando que por todo)

Tigresa – (busca en su monedero) tengo 50

Song – (busca en su monedero) yo igual 50 yuanes

Sasha – (busca en su monedero) yo también tengo 50 yuanes

Tigresa – unimos nuestros 50 cada una y los pagamos

Song – de acuerdo (pensando: este vestido le facinara a po)

Sasha – echo (pensando: con el vestido de tigresa po estará embobado pero por lo menos también lo hare feliz)

Tigresa – (pone el dinero en el mostrador)

Song – (pone el dinero en el mostrador)

Sasha – (pone el dinero en el mostrador)

Las tres – con esto será suficiente (preguntan al unisono)

Shaina – con esto será suficiente (toma los yuanes y los guarda en la caja registradora) se los llevaran ahora o los quieren guardar aquí

Tigresa – yo creo que nos los llevaremos ahora

Shaina – en ese caso permítanme ponerles una bolsa protectora

Después de un rato la zorra volvió con los vestidos cubiertos por un papel plástico protector pero antes de salir la zorra les dijo muy gentilmente – gracias y vuelvan pronto – salieron de la tienda hablaron un momento con po y se dirijieron al restaurante de el padre de po pero no estaba tan lleno como de costumbre

Po – pa estas aquí (veía que el lugar no estaba tan lleno como siempre)

Sr ping – po eres tu (desde la cocina) espera un momento (un momento después XD) hola po como has estado (se acerca lentamente y lo abraza)

Po – yo eh estado bien pero tu parece que no (preocupado)

Sr ping – no te preocupes po solo estoy cansado (bosteza) aaah últimamente no e dormido bien

Po – y eso por que

Sr ping – porque eh estado tejiendo algo (sonríe voltea la mirada y al ver a sasha se sorprende) sasha eres tu como has estado

Sasha – hola señor ping como a estado

Sr ping – lo mismo te pregunto

Sasha – yo eh estado bien y uds

Sr ping –yo bien ya vez dándole el máximo al trabajo

Sasha – eso es bueno (sonríe)

Sr ping – lo mismo digo y que has hecho últimamente

Sasha – no mucho sin decir que me comprometí con po

Sr ping – (sorprendido) que dijiste sasha

Sasha – que me comprometi con po (confundida)

Sr ping – ya veo…. Po podemos hablar en la cocina un momento por favor

Po – si pa (nervioso se dirije a la cocina seguido por el sr ping el cual cerro la puerta con seguro)

Sr ping – (de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido) bien po algo que debas decir en tu defensa (tono de enojo)

Po – que mientras mas esposas tenga mas nietos podras cuidar jejejeje (nervioso)

Sr ping – (toma un zarten y le da un sartenazo en la cabeza a po) hablo en serio po

Po – yo también se que es duro dijerirlo

Sr ping – po por mi no hay problema y quiero que sepas que si que sasha también se case contigo no hay problema pero porque soy el ultimo en enterarme (baja la cabeza en señal de tristesa)

Po – perdón pa pero como son cosas que suceden en el palacio no hay tiempo de avisar

Sr ping –(suspira) esta bien po te perdono pero la próxima vez que suceda algo asi avísame con un poco de antisipacion de acuerdo (sonríe)

Po – de acuerdo (sonríe y abraza al ganso)

Sr ping – a por cierto resibi una carta de un mensajero joven hace 2 horas y dijo que esta dirigida para sasha (suelta el abrazo y saca de la alacena una carta) me parecía raro ya que ella se había ido de aquí no se de quien sea…. Ten dásela tu (le entrega la carta)

Po – estas seguro pa (toma un poco indeciso la carta)

Sr ping – claro que si tu eres su novio y prometido seria mas feliz que se la des tu (sonríe)

Po – entonces yo se la dare y pa (sonríe) gracias por apoyarme

Sr ping – de nada hijo una pregunta ya tienes el traje de gala

Po – no papa todavía no lo consigo por que (confundido y interesado)

Sr ping – porque mañana vamos a ir tu y yo a comprarte un traje de gala yo lo pagare (sonríe)

Po – (sorprendido) que pero papa un traje asi es muy caro

Sr ping – y que po eres mi hijo y como el padre del novio debo poner algo de mi parte (sonríe)

Po – cada dia me sorprendes mas papa

Sr ping – bien ahora sal con ellos ahora les llevare unos cuantos fideos

Po sale de la habitación y al salir ve a nolo hablando con una zorra como el era shaina la cual estaba en su descanso y estaba un poco de coqueta con nolo pero el también le coqueteaba y po no pudo evitar reir un poco ante tal escena

Po – con todo amigo (le grita a nolo)

Nolo – (pone la manita arriba) claro que si amigo

Po – (voltea la mirada buscando a tigresa a sasha y a song y las ve sentadas en una mesa ) sasha

Sasha – (se levanta de la mesa y va directo con po) que sucede cariño

Po – (saca la carta) te llego una carta no se de quien (se la da a sasha)

Sasha – (sorprendida) donde estaba (toma la carta)

Po – estaba aquí con papa dijo que un mensajero joven la trajo hace unas 2 horas y que esta dirijida a ti

Sasha – entonces hay que ver de quien es (abre la carta) veamos… no lo puedo creer (sorprendida)

Po – de quien es sasha (confundido)

Sasha – es de mi primo luther (comienza a leer la carta) y dice

INICIO DE LA CARTA

QUERIDA PRIMA SASHA COMO HAS ESTADO ESPERO QUE BIEN TE ESCRIBO ESTA CARTA PARA AVISARTE QUE EL DIA DE MAÑANA IRE CON MI FAMILIA

A VISITARTE SE QUE A PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO DESDE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE NOS VIMOS PERO AHORA QUIERO QUE CONOSCAS A TUS SOBRINAS

Y A MI ESPOSA Y A MI BEBE TOÑO SE LLAMA ANTONIO PERO LE DECIMOS TOÑO DE CARIÑO ESTOY ANCIOSOS DE QUE LOS CONOCAS TAMBIEN QUIERO SABER SI YA ESTAS CASADA O SIQUIERA COMPROMETIDA PERO YA VEREMOS CUANDO LLEGUE CON MI FAMILIA TE VEREMOS MAÑANA EN LA MAÑANA EN EL RESTAURANTE DEL SEÑOR PING

ATTE. TU PRIMO LUTHER

Sasha – mi primo vendrá de visita (llorando de felicidad) después de tanto tiempo lo podre volver a ver

Po – voy a conocer a mi cuñado (feliz) y cuando llegan

Sasha – (seca sus lagrimas) dice que llegaran mañana en la mañana llegaran al restaurante de tu papa (ve a po y le dice) podemos quedarnos aquí por favor (suplicando y con ojitos de gato con botas)

Tigresa y song – podemos quedarnos por favor (suplicando y con ojitos de gato con botas )

Po – (sonríe y dice) hay no puedo resistirme a esos ojitos tan bonitos…. De acuerdo nos quedaremos aquí

Sasha – (abraza sorpresivamente a po y lo besa) gracias, gracias ,gracias po eres el mejor

Po –dime algo que no sepa jejeje….(bromeando) bueno creo que le dire a papa que nos quedaremos aquí

Mientras tanto de vuelta con luther después de haber terminado el desayuno fueron haciendo sus maletas después de un rato luther había conseguido un carrito a pedales como el fideo móvil del señor ping (episodio el museo secreto del kung fu) tras a ver empacado luther estaba fuera de su casa esperando a su familia

Luther – (recargado en un costado del carrito) um ah (suspira) 30 hora después, 1 hora después, 2 horas después, 3 horas después, 1 mes después, 1 año despue, ya llegamos al año 2012, el 2012 y todavía ahí adentro jeje (hablando solo) que pequeño el mundo es que pequeño el mundo es muy pequeño el mundo es todos juntos (cantando con voz baja)

Mientras comenzaba a cantar la puerta de su casa se comenzó a abrir

Rosa – (saliendo con el bebe en una mano y una maleta en la otra) estamos listas amor

Roseta y lupita – estamos listas papa (salen de la casa con una maleta en la mano)

Se detienen al ver que su padre y marido (marido por rosa XD) estaba bailando de manera chistosa y cantando que pequeño el mundo es y no pudieron evitar reírse luther al darse cuenta para de bailar y cantar para después avergonzarse

Luther – eh…. Están listas para partir (nervioso)

Roseta – si papa jajaja (trata de tranquilizarse)

Lupita – papa que estabas cantando jajajaja (riendo)

Luther – cantaba que pequeño el mundo es (avergonzado)

Rosa – jajajaja que adorable amor (riéndose de su marido)

Luther – bueno entonces suban es hora de irnos (se sube al carrito)

Subieron al carrito y comenzaron su viaje al valle de la paz mientras que Po fue con su padre le dijo que se quedarían en el restaurante el lo tomo muy bien la tarde transcurrió normal mente bromas y risas al llegar la noche los amigos de po emprendieron el camino de regreso al palacio de jade excepto nolo que se había perdido desde hace un rato (se me hace que esta con la zorra XD DX) se dieron las buenas noches po tigresa song y sasha subieron al cuarto de po era un poco pequeña pero ya sabían como acomodarse el señor ping estaba cerrando el restaurante después de cerrarlo subió a su habitación pero antes de domir se dijo en su mente (espero que no hagan mucho ruido) sonrio se acosto en su cama y se quedo dormido

Mientras en la habitación de po las chicas se estaban desvisitendo al igual que po después de desvestirse se acomodaron en la pequeña cama de po lo cual no fue difícil ya que decidieron acomodarse encima de po

Tigresa – buenas noches cariño (besa el pecho de po) aaah (bosteza y se queda dormida)

Song – buenas noches po (besa el pecho de po) umm (se acurruca y se queda dormida)

Sasha – hasta mañana corazoncito (besa los labios de po) mañana conoceras a tu cuñado (se acurruca en el pecho de po y se duerme)

Po – (pensando: gracias a budha que me permitió tener tres mujeres en mi vida) (abraza a sus chicas y se duerme)

FIN DEL CAPITULO 13

QUE OS A PARECIDO EH ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO OTRA VEZ NO HABRA PREGUNTAS BUENO SOLO UNA ¿Y NOLO DONDE ESTA? LO DESCUBRIRAN EN LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTE CAPITULO UNA COSA MAS SUBIRE UNA NUEVA HISTORIA UN CROSSOVER DE PACIFIC RIM Y KUNG FU PANDA LA CUAL LA LLAMARE TITANES DEL KUNG FU SUBIRE EL MISMO DE QUE ACTUALICE OSEA EL DIA DE HOY LES DEJARE EL LINK EN CUANDO LA HAYA SUBIDO Y COMO SIEMPRE LES DIGO

ADIOS Y BUENAS NOCHES


	15. Chapter 14: preparativos de boda, y un p

HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS COMO HAN ESTADO ESPERO QUE BIEN XD AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO 14 DE ESTA INCREIBLE historia COMO EH VENIDO HACIENDO ULTIMAMENTE MANDO UN SALUDO A LEONARD KINWAY Y A PHOENIX-BIRD-BLU UDS AL IGUAL QUE MUCHAS OTRAS PERSONAS HACEN POSIBLE CADA EPISODIO DE ESTA INCREIBLE HISTORIA Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR EL CAPITULO

Nota/ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda me pertenece y no busco dinero con ellos solo pienso entretenerlos por un rato

Capitulo 14: Preparativos de una boda, y un primo aparece (parte 2)

El sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte dando a conocer un nuevo dia lleno de emoción pero esta mañana era diferente a las demás ya que este dia comenzó en una casita en el valle de la paz la cual era la antigua casa donde vivía el guerrero dragon, dentro de la casa unos ojos azules comenzaban a despertarse, era sasha que esta vez se despertaba de demasiado de buenas ya que era el dia que su primo llegaba de visita uba a levantarse pero algo la detuvo

Sasha – um que esto (con su mano comienza a buscar lo que la detenia) jum con que eras tu (sonríe al ver que el brazo de Po era lo que la detuvo)

Po – (roncando) zzzzz

Sasha – te ves tan tierno cuando duermes (se acerca al rostro de po y lo besa)

Po al sentir el beso de la loba se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro y en un reflejo involuntario le puso su mano en el glúteo izquierdo haciendo que la loba se sorprenda y separe el beso

Sasha – umm que malo eres po (nota que po sigue dormido)

En ese momento el panda se comenzó a desperta y lo primero que fue, fue una loba encima de el besándolo

Po – buenos días cahorrita (sonríe)

Sasha – buenos días po (lo besa) como dormiste?

Po – con uds 3 a mi lado…. Estupendamente jeje (corresponde los besos) y tu

Sasha – muy bien ya que tenia una enorme almohada de felpa debajo de mi (sonríe dulcemente)

Po – hora de levantarse tu primo debería de llegar en un rato….. que es esto (siente algo suave en su mano) es suave y firme a la vez (lo presiona levemente)

Sasha – po… por favor no hagas eso mmm (gime un poco)

Po – pero que es esto (lo acaricia lentamente) sea lo que sea es muy agradable para acariciarlo

Sasha – no creo que puedas seguir acariciándolo (sonríe)

Po – por que lo dices (confundido)

Sasha – por que lo que estas acariciando es mi trasero

Po – (sonríe maliciosamente) enserio… no me digas… entonces no puedo hacer esto (lo pellisca levemente)

Sasha – aaah po no hagas eso (gime y comienza a excitarse)

Po – por que acaso te lastimo (lo masajea)

Sasha – no pero es algo temprano para hacer eso

Po – (no resiste sus impulsos salvajes y le da una nalgada)

Sasha – mmm (gime de placer) con que esas tenemos eh (con cola le hace cosquillas a po)

Po – no espera sasha jajajajajaja para jajajaja (comienza a reir como loco)

Sasha – acaso te lastimo (sonríe coquetamente)

Po – pues si porque acabas jajajajajajaja de poner tu ridolla en mi entrepierna (riendo y sintiendo un poco de dolor)

Sasha – (levanta la sabana y mira que tiene la rodilla en la entrepierna de po) hay perdón (la retira)

Po – que dolo, que dolor (hace muecas de dolor) mis panditas

Sasha – lo siento po no fue mi intención (le soba los panditas) estas mejor

Po – un poquito pero no hagas eso por favor

Sasha – por que (confundida)

Po – porque a parte de aliviar el dolor se me esta poniendo duro (excitándose)

Tigresa – aaah (bosteza) buenos días cariño

Po – buenos días corazón

Song – ah (bosteza) buenos días amor

Po – buenos días mis adorables cachorras (refiriéndose a song, sasha y tigresa) como durmieron

Tigresa – excelente (sonríe)

Song - demasiado bien (sonríe)

Po – que bien (sonríe) bien chicas es hora de levantarse

Mientras ellos se levantaban en otra parte en camino al valle de la paz un carrito se encontraba aparcado en un árbol de bambu en el se encontraban dos adultos, dos niñas, y un bebe se encontraban dormiditos todos juntitos y abrazaditos una de las leoncitas se empezó a despertar dando a entender que debían continuar con el viaje

Roseta – aah (bosteza)

Lupita – aaaah (bosteza)

Roseta – buenos días lupita (se talla los ojos)

Lupita – buenos días roseta (se talla los ojos) como dormiste

Roseta – podría decirse que bien (volte a la mirada) jajajaja

Lupita – de que te ries (confundida)

Roseta – mira a papa jajajaja

Lupita voltea la mirada hacia su papa y comienza a reir al ver que su padre estaba babeando encima de su madre

Roseta – jajajaja tan grandote y sigue babeando jajaja

Luther – (hablando dormido) que bueno que roseta no sabe que lupita se comia sus galletas que esconde debajo de la cama (muerde la oreja de rosa)

Roseta – (deja de reir) que lupita se comia mis que (voltea a ver a su hermana) con que por eso desaparecían mis galletas

Lupita – jeje que te puedo decir hermana, son de vainilla mis favoritas (lame sus labios) hay de solo pensar en ellas se me hace agua a la boca

Roseta – te juro que si supiera otra cosa me volveré loca

Rosa – (hablando dormida) si lupita se entera que roseta usa su cepillo de dientes cada mañana (toma el brazo de luther y lo pasa por su cintura)

Lupita – (mira a su hermana) con que tu usabas mi cepillo con razón me quedama un sabor de galletas y carne

Roseta – te has estado comiendo mis galletas (arremete de inmediato)

Lupita – (lo pensó por un momento) estamos a mano

Roseta – claro (sonríe)

Las dos se chocan las palmas de las manos haciendo que su padre se depierte

Luther – la cuenta por fa (se levanta rápidamente alzando la mano)

Lupita – son 50 monedas de oro, más impuestos (bromeando)

Luther – no hay problema, lo tomare de la mesada de roseta y lupita (bromeando)

Roseta y lupita – que (asustadas por perder parte de su mesada)

Luther – cayeron en mi broma, quien es el mejor bromista, pollo jajajaja (presumiendo su victoria)

Roseta – como puede ser que nosotras caemos en sus bromas y el nunca cae en las nuestras

Luther – sera por que yo les enseñe a bromear, y les falta mucho si quieren superar al maestro jeje

Lupita – algún dia papa, algún dia seremos mejores que tu en las bromas

Luther – y ese dia llegara cuando hayas cumplido los 13 o 14 años lo cual será dentro de 4 años

Rosa – (bosteza) buenos días niñas, buenos días cariño (besa a luther) como dormiste

Luther – bien sin añadir que las niñas trataron de jugarme una broma

Rosa – mejor dejen de intentarlo el es el rey de las bromas (sonríe)

Luther – y nadie lo puede negar (sonríe con una sonrisa triunfante) es hora de seguir con nuestro viaje

Rosa – solo dejame cargar a Antonio y nos vamos de aquí

Dicho esto rosa levante a su bebe el cual había dormido acurrucado bajo el seno de su madre, luther se puso a manejar, mientras en el restaurante del señor ping todo era normal, el restaurante ya estaba abierto y gente comenzó a llegar para la hora del desayuno y entre ellas nolo que después de estar desaparecido una noche regreso con la misma zorra con la que había estado el otro dia, po al ver que su amigo entraba al restaurante se acerco a el e iba con la intención de conversar un poco con el

Po – buenos días nolo (saluda a su amigo)

Nolo – buenos días po (saludando a su amigo)

Po – oye nolo

Nolo – oigo

Po – donde estuviste ayer, desapareciste sin decirnos a donde ibas

Nolo – es una larga historia

Po – podrías contármela (interesado)

Nolo – por mi te la cuento pero shaina no se si quiera que sepas

Shaina – (a un lado de nolo) cuéntasela, de todos modos se va a enterar

Po – enterarme de que cosa (confundido)

Nolo – mira es una larga historia te voy a contar, HABIA UNA VEZ

Nolo le comento donde había estado la noche anterior le dijo que se la había pasado con shaina, en su casa, antes de entrar le dijo, no gustas pasar a tomar una tacita de café, no será mucha molestia, hay no de ninguna manera, pasale, después de ti (otra vez me apeguo a la historia del chavo del 8) entraron a la casa de sahina era como la de el y sus amigos haya en yung ban dai pero era muy bonita, después de la tacita de café se pusieron a platicar sobre sus vidas personales y sociales si salian con alguien o tenían novio o novia y ambos respondieron no a todas esas preguntas, nolo le conto sobre su pasado a shaina por lo cual ella le parecía muy triste, y con su dedo le hacia caricias en forma de círculos en la mano a nolo, a el le pareció muy tierno de su parte pero le sorprendió mucho lo que hizo shaina después, lo abrazo sorpresivamente, dejando a nolo impresionado y shockeado, pero no tardo mas de 2 segundos en corresponder el abrazo, dejando a shaina impresionada, se separaron lentamente para después cruzar sus miradas, sentían como sus corazones latian al 1000 por 1000 perdieron el control de sus cuerpos y sus rostros se acercaron lentamente, sentían como sus respiraciones chocaban entre si, y sus narices se pegaron una a la otra y shaina no aguanto mas y se fue encima de dándole un tierno y apasionado beso los dos tenían los ojos cerrados y disfrutaban del momento y bueno una cosa llego a la otra (si saben a lo que me refiero XD) y después le dijo a po que después de eso shaina lo había invitado a quedarse, a lo cual nolo acepto con mucho gusto y después de eso nolo termino la historia

Nolo – y eso fue todo lo que paso

Po – um ya veo….. yo solo te voy a decir algo nolo

Nolo – que cosa (confundido)

Po - que puede que celebremos otra boda pronto (sonríe)

Shaina – eso dependerá de cómo se porte (bromeando)

Nolo – a partir de ahora sere un niño bueno (sigue la broma) sabes po, yo después de ti soy el hombre mas afortunado del mundo (voltea a ver a shaina) además es la mujer mas guapa del mundo

Shaina – (se sonroja) ven aquí tu (besa a Nolo sorpresivamente)

Po – aw que tiernos se ven (sonríe con tono burlon)

Mientras en la entrada del valle un carrito de pedales comenzaba a acercarse al valle y en el se encontraba un lobo una leona dos leoncitas y un pequeño lobezno

Luther – iiaah uuuaaah ya… ya llegamos (cansado por pedalear)

Roseta – es un lugar muy bonito (mirando el pueblo)

Lupita – como lo dice el nombre parece que es muy pacifico

Rosa – este seria un muy buen lugar para vivir (mira el pueblo mientras cargaba a Antonio) hay probrecito de ti luther (voltea la mirada a su esposo el cual estaba desparramado en el suelo)

Luther – (inhala, exhala) muy bien hay que seguir debemos llegar exactamente restaurante del señor ping (vuelve a pedalear)

Después de pedalear 8 minutos llegaron al restaurante del señor ping al momento de llegar luther no aguanta y se cae al suelo desfallecido su familia preocupada corre a socorrerlo

Rosa – luther, luther estas bien cariño (preocupada)

Luther – si estoy bien solo estoy viendo un monton de…. De manchas (delirando)

Lupita – esta delirando (exaltada)

Roseta – (pensó: tengo una idea) no se preocupen ya se como despertarlo

Rosa y lupita – como (dicen al unisono)

Roseta – necesito una injeccion para mi papa

Luther – (al escuchar la palabra injeccion se levanta rápidamente) no sera necesario, ven ya me siento mejor (le tiene fobia a las injecciones como Goku XD)

Rosa – hay mi viejo tremendo susto que nos diste

Luther – perdón esque es por pedalear demasiado necesito un poco mas de ejercicio

Voz – y eso que si tienes musculos jeje

Luther – (se da la vuelta y mira a su prima sasha) sasha eres tu, de verdad eres tu

Sasha – si soy yo y si no me crees preguntame algo

Luther – en ese caso cual es mi mayor temor (espera la respuesta)

Sasha – tu mayor temor son las inyecciones

Luther – sasha, (le brotan unas lagrimas de felicidad) sashaaaa (corre con direccion a la loba)

Sasha – (corre en dirección al lobo) lutheeerr

Al estar lo suficiente mente cerca se atrapan el uno al otro en un calido y tierno abrazo mientras que lloraban de felicidad después de tantos años se habían reencontaron mientras la familia de luther sonreía mientras veian tal escena conmovedora su abrazo duro 5 minutos después se separaron y se vieron el uno al otro

Luther – sasha mi pequeña y linda prima como has estado (se limpia las lagrimas)

Sasha – eh estado bien (limpia sus lagrimas) y tu familia

Luther – espera (voltea la mirada hacia su familia) venga aquí quiero presentarles a alguien (le hace señas de que vayan con el)

La familia de luther se acerca para saludar y conocer a la prima de luther

Luther – sasha te presento a la familia, ella es mi esposa rosa maria (señalando a rosa)

Rosa – (saluda) hola

Sasha – hola rosa (saludando)

Luther – esas dos linduras de ahí son mis hijas, lupita, y roseta, saluden a su tia, niñas

Roseta y lupita – hola tia (saludaron las pequeñas al mismo tiempo)

Sasha – es un gusto conocerlas niñas (sonríe al ver a sus sobrinas)

Luther – (se acerca a rosa) y este pequeño de aquí se llama Antonio (le quita al bebe de los brazos y se lo muestra a sasha, casi no sirvió de nada ya que el bebe estaba dormido)

Sasha – aww que tierno se ve mientras duerme, ojala algún dia tenga hijos

Luther – oye y que has hecho últimamente (interesado)

Sasha – me comprometí (levanta su mano y muestra su anillo)

Luther – woaw parece que ya has crecido (abraza a sasha) estoy muy feliz por ti

Sasha – (corresponde el abrazo) muchas gracias luth

Luther – (separa el abrazo) y quien es el afortunado

Sasha – esperame, un momento (va hacia la entrada del restaurante y le habla a alguien) PO PUEDES VENIR UN MOMENTO POR FAVOR (regresa con su primo) ahorita viene

Luther – Po jaja que nombre mas gracioso

Po – (llegando) mi nombre sera gracioso, pero por lo menos soy todo un héroe

Luther – (voltea la mirada hasta ver un panda que se le hacia familiar) un momento yo te conozco (piensa por un momento y reacciona) no puede ser… tu…tu eres el…el

Po – yo soy el GUERREO DRAGON (lo dice con un tono de orgullo)

Rosa, roseta y lupita se sorprendieron, mas roseta y lupita por que estaban en precensia de su héroe y ídolo

Luther – (avergonzado y nervioso por burlarse del nombre de su héroe trata de remediarlo) pe..pe…perdóname la vida ..e…es…esque yo no me di cuenta de que ese era tu nombre

Po – (pensando: un admirador eh veremos si logro asustarte un poquito) um (se acerca a luther con un aspecto amenazante)

Luther – (nota el aspecto con el que camina y se asusta) eh tranquilo solo era broma jeje ves me estoy riendo (lo utlimo lo dice con voz chillona)

Po – (truena los dedos para asustarlo)

Luther – (asusta mas al escuchar los dedos de po tronarse) por favor no me lastimes (se inca)

Po – (se detiene) puff jajajajaja (comienza a reir como loco)

Luther – (confundido se levanta) que no piensas atacarme

Po – (deja de reir) que quieres que te ataque

Luther – no, no solo era broma (nervioso)

Po – jajaja tranquilo amigo solo trataba de meterte un pequeño sustito

Luther – oh jeje (rie un poco) oye perdón vale esque bueno tu eres mi ídolo, no solo el mio sino también el de mis hijas

Po – gracias, es bueno tener admiradores

Luther – oye entonces tu seras el esposo de sasha (se emociona) genial voy a ser tu cuñado

Roseta y lupita – y nosotros seremos sus sobrinas (emocionadas)

Tigresa – (llegando) sasha, es hora de desayunar

Song – (llegando junto con tigresa) po, es hora de desayunar

Luther, rosa, roseta, y lupita – quienes son ellas (confundidas)

Po – ellas, (se acerca a tigresa, sasha y song) ellas son mis prometidas

Luther, rosa, roseta, y lupita – que son tus QUEEEE?

FIN DEL CAPITULO 14

Y HASTA AQUÍ NOS QUEDAMOS EL DIA DE HOY NO HABRA PREGUNTAS Y COMO SIEMPRE LES DIGO

ADIOS Y BUENAS NOCHES


	16. Chapter 15: madres, y padres de alquiler

AAAAAALOOOOO MOTO XD NO YA ENSERIO HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS COMO HAN ESTADO ESPERO QUE BIEN XD AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO 15 SABEN ALGO, ANTES DE ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC ME DECIAN QUE ME IBA A CANSAR, DESVELAR Y DEMAS COSAS PERO ESTABAN EQUIVOCADOS, ESTO DE ESCRIBIR FIC ME GUSTA MUCHO Y LA VERDAD AUNQUE ME CANSE Y ME DESVELE, NO ME IMPORTA CON TAL DE LLEVARLES ESTA HISTORIA Y MUCHAS OTRAS MAS Y COMO EH VENIDO HACIENDO MANDO UN SALUDO ESPECIAL A LEONARD KENWAY Y A PHOENIX – BIRD – BLU, Y APARTE UN CHAVO LLAMADO OVER KILL ME A ESTADO ESCRIBIENDO EN INGLES Y QUIERO DECIRLE QUE ITS SO HAPPY THANK YOU FOR SEE MY FIC, THANK YOU VERY MUCH Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI FIC Y BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR EL CAPITULO

Aviso: ayer recibimos un aviso de un veterinario al que le había llegado un perro afectado por una infección desconocida, el animal entro en coma y a los poco minutos revivió con una agresividad fuera de lo común atacando a los demás animales y la clínica, tuvimos que calmarlo con varios calmantes y luego sacrificarlo, seguimos el chip reglementario , y nos llego a este edificio (JAJAJAJA NO ya enserio)

Nota/ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda me pertenece y no busco dinero con ellos solo pienso entretenerlos por un rato

CAPITULO 15: Madres, y Padre de alquiler

Después de que luther se haya enterado de que su cuñado iba a ser su Po el guerrero dragon y ídolo se puso feliz, pero después de escuchar que además de Sasha, tenia dos prometidas mas algo dentro de el le decia (pártele la cara a ese pendejo) pero otra voz le decía (no lo hagas es tu idolo) pero una voz era mas fuerte que la otra (PARTELE LA CARA A ESE PENDEJO) mientras que luther seguía con si dilema de atacar a po, po era el que no sabia que hacer, y en movimientos involuntarios comenzaron a caminar hacia el otro las chicas al darse cuenta hicieron que pararan pero por mas que les hablaban ninguno de los dos hacia caso haciendo que todas se preocuparan empezaron a creer que estaban poseídos o algo así

Sasha – po reacciona por favor (golpea la mejilla del panda levemente) po reacciona (golpea un poco mas fuerte y al no haber respuesta se desespero) JODER PO REACCIONA DE UNA VEZ (le da una cachetada como las que le da doña florinda a don ramón haciendo que po de la vuelta completa XD que puedo decirles me gusta mucho el chavo del ocho)

Po – (reacciona) au, por que fue eso (se soba la mejilla)

Sasha – pues por que no reaccionabas po (exaltada)

Tigresa – creo que se te fue un poco la mano (le quita la mano de po de la mejilla y mira que le quedo la mano marcada) mira nada mas como lo dejaste (comienza a sobarle el cachete "sin albur)

Sasha – y que querías que hiciera joder (exaltada y casi gritando)

Song – pudiste haber hecho esto (se acerca a po y le besa la mejilla) po reacciona por favor

Po – (sorprendido) si sabes que ya había reaccionado no (sonríe)

Song – si pero no hace daño confirmarlo jijiji (sonríe)

Mientras eso sucedia rosa seguía intentando parar a luther el cual seguía sin reaccionar hasta que se le ocurrió una buena idea para hacerlo reaccionar

Rosa – disculpe señor po

Po – digame solo po señora (sonríe)

Rosa – bueno Po, de casualidad tienes jeringas (tratando de asustar a luther)

Luther – (para y se asusta) no, por favor todo lo que sea menos jeringas, ya, ya me tranquilizo pero por favor jeringas no

Po – haber dejame ver si entendí, te dan miedo las inyecciones (pensando: como un adulto le puede tener miedo a las inyecciones)

Luther – (se avergüenza) si me dan mucho miedo

Po – y porque les tienes miedo (interesado)

Luther – bueno es que de pequeño, me enfermaba mucho y lo único que me mandaban eran inyecciones (baja la cabeza y las orejas) y bueno, les agarre demasiada fobia

Po – tranquilo no hay por que avergonzarse todos tenemos miedo a cosas casi como esas, un ejemplo mono tiene miedo de que algún dia haya una invasión zombie

Luther – puff jajajaja por que va a tener miedo de eso si eso solo es un mito jajaja (se rie ante tal cosa mas ridícula)

Mono – (saltando de un techo) tal vez sea un mito pero algún dia se hara realidad y tal vez sea el único sobreviviente

Luther – (para de reir y mira al primate) el maestro mono

Roseta y lupita – el maestro mono (sorprendidas)

Grulla – (llega volando con víbora enroscada en su cuello) y yo le tengo miedo a que víbora si me muerde me mate

Víbora – (seria y enroscada en el cuello de grulla) tu sabes que no tengo colmillos grulla

Grulla – eso no quiere decir que no tengas venenos (sonríe) por me has envenenado el corazón

Víbora – hay mi vida (sonríe y besa en el pico a grulla sin albur XD)

Po – perdón que los interrumpa pero para los que no se dieron cuenta, hay niños presente (señalando a roseta y lupita)

Lupita – el maestro grulla y la maestra víbora (sorprendida y emocionada)

Mantis – (salta al hombro de po) y yo tengo miedo que algún dia el mundo llegue a su fin

Luther – woaw los cinco furiosos esto si es algo BARBARO! (grita emocionado por haber conocido al resto de sus héroes)

Roseta – woaw los cinco furiosos son mas grandes que sus figuras de acción

Lupita – (señala a mantis) menos tu mantis tu esta igual

Mantis – (no dijo nada solo hizo un sonido como de grillo)

Tigresa – eso mismo dijo po cuando lo conoció por primera vez (tono burlon)

Po – bueno que se le puede hacer esta del mismo tamaño que la figura de acción jeje (se burla)

Luther – la única diferencia, es que uno lo tienes que mover y este se mueve por si solo

Todos presentes comenzaron a reírse y mantis se avergonzó

Po – eso casi es cierto por que desde que llegue al palacio solo se levanta para comer los fideos que hago

Mantis – lo cual me recuerda podemos desayunar algo (suena su estomago)

Tigresa – Po , podemos ir a desayunar algo (suena su estomago)

Po –vamos pues (voltea a ver a luther) oye luther tu y tu familia quisieran acompañarnos en el desayuno (sonríe)

Luther – uds que dicen quieren desayunar con sus héroes (voltea a ver a su familia)

Roseta y lupita – podemos mami (suplicando)

Rosa – claro, por que no además el bebe ya también tiene hambre (sonríe al ver al bebe despertarse)

Antonio - (bosteza) (hace señas de que quiere comer)

Luther – entonces no se diga mas (voltea a ver a po) aceptamos tu invitación po

Po – entonces vengan con nosotros (camina seguidos por el resto al restaurante del señor ping)

Al entra todo transcurrió normalmente sin el hecho de que dunga y xion no habían aparecido con los chicos lo cual no paso desapercibido por la atención de po por lo cual hizo que preguntara

Po - ¿Dónde están Dunga y Xion?

Grulla – ayer que volvimos al palacio de jade ellos se desviaron y se fueron a un bar creo

Pero antes de que po pudiera decir algo dunga y xion entraron al restaurante corriendo como si el diablo quisiera robarles las almas

Dunga – dios mio xion, ahora que hacemos (alterado y jadeando)

Xion – (voltea la mirada hacia donde esta po y corre hacia el) po, hermano ayudanos por favor

Po – cálmense un poco…

Dunga – ayudanos COÑO ESCONDENOS POR FAVOR PO (agitando a po)

Todos en el restaurante voltearon a verlos y se quedaron con cara de WTF

Po – esta bien (piensa en un escondite) en la cocina debajo de la barra hay una puerta que lleva a la bodega de mi padre ahí podrán esconderse

Xion – Y QUE COÑO ESTAS ESPERANDO LLEVANOS HAYA AHORA JODER (alterado)

Los dos comenzaron a jalar a la cocina y al llegar po jalo la manija de la puerta abriéndola, al momento de abrirla xion y dunga entraron corriendo

Dunga – po, pase lo que pase no les digas donde estamos

Po – no les diga donde están a quien (confundidos)

Dunga y Xion – a nuestras novias (dicen alterados)

Po – a sus que (sorprendido)

Pero antes de que dunga y xion dijeran algo unas voces femeninas se escucharon diciendo su nombre y llamándolos

Voz – XION (tono de enojo)

Voz 2 – DUNGA (tono de enojo)

Vo – en donde demonios están

Dunga y xion al escuchar esas voces se asustaron y le dijeron a po – si preguntan no existimos – atemorizados cierran la puerta y po sale a ver quienes eran las que gritaban, y quedo sorprendido al ver a una puma y una pantera negra (hembras) que preguntaban sobre un tigre y un chita, po comenzó a pensar: que fue lo que hicieron estos dos ahora, y un poco dudoso se les acerco y les hablo sin levantar sospechas

Po – emm… disculpen buscaban a alguien (habla normal y sin levantar sospecha alguna)

Pantera – si (voltea a ver a po)

Puma – buscamos a un tigre de bengala y a un chita (voltea la mirada hacia po) de casualidad los ha visto señor

Po – de casualidad el tigre de bengala era naranja y el chita amarillo con cara de investigador biológico

Pantera y puma – si los has visto (esperando la respuesta)

Po – lo siento no los eh visto (pensando: fui esa estuvo cerca)

Pantera – joder mei y ahora que hacemos (mei es la puma)

Mei – no lo se kim (kim es la pantera)

Kim – creo que seguiremos buscando, bueno muchas gracias se….. (fue interrumpida por mei)

Mei – aguarda un segundo kim (comienza a olfatear) los estoy oliendo, snif snif y es a los dos

Kim – y donde están exactamente (esperando respuesta)

Mei – si mi olfato no me falla….están…. pooor (señala la cocina) ahí están

Kim – no había dicho que no sabia donde estaban (comienza a enfadarse)

Po – jejeje (rie nervioso)

Mei – sera mejor que vaya y les diga que vengan aquí ahora mismo (enfurecida)

Po – lo haría si pudiera, pero no son mis amigos y me pidieron que no las dejara entrar y ad… (fue interrumpido ya que kim y mei sacaron sus garras y amenazaron a po)

Kim – escúchame bien panda, gordo, inútil y bueno para nada o vas por ellos y los sacas aquí ahora mismo o….. (para de hablar al sentir como era jalada para atrás y cae al suelo)

Mei – (siente como es jalada para atrás y cae al suelo)

Al levantarse ven a una tigresa, una leopardo de las nieves, y a una loba enfrente del panda en señal de que lo estaban protegiendo

Tigresa – con (saca sus garras)

Song – nuestro panda (se pone en posición de ataque)

Sasha – no se metan (mostrando los colmillos)

Se levantan un poco dudosas de no saber si atacar y irse de ahí

Kim – vas a dejar que tus novias te defiendan panda, que patético (se burla)

Al escuchar eso dunga y xion deciden salir de su escondite y defenderlo

Dunga – óyeme con nuestro amigo no te metas (enfrente de po)

Xion – si quieren lastimar a alguien lastímennos a nosotros dos (después de decir eso resive un golpe de parte de dunga)

Dunga – que torpe, la idea es que no nos hagan nada

Xion – hay si como si la idea de salir de nuestro escondite hubiera funcionado

Dunga – te juro que si no te callas yo…..

Kim – (aclarando su garganta) disculpen que interrumpa su peleíta de novios pero

Mei – uds 2 y nosotras tenemos algo que resolver (les lanza una mirada asesina a los dos)

Xion – (traga grueso y se acerca a dunga y le susurra al oído) y ahora que vamos a hacer dunga

Dunga – (susurrando) mira tu vas hablas con ellas y yo….. CORROOO (sale corriendo del restaurante)

Xion – oye no me dejas (sale corriendo atrás de dunga)

Kim y mei – VUELVAN AQUÍ UDS 2 (salen corriendo detrás de dunga y xion)

Y ahora algo que eh querido hacer desde hace un buen rato una persecusion por todo el valle de la paz pero en el proceso una canción que servirá con el momento

ELLA ME QUIERE MATAR (suena ahora)

_U i pía, que es estooo, quema quemaa, tu estas loca, sabes lo que pasa _

_Ella me quiere matar, me quiere matar _

_Ella me quiere pegar, me quiere pegar _

_Ella me quiere dormir, me quiere dormir_

_Y no la voy a dejar, no no, no _

_Ella me quiere matar, me quiere matar _

_Ella me quiere pegar, me quiere pegar _

_Ella me quiere dormir, me quiere dormir _

_Y no la voy a dejar, no no, no _

_Mientras suena dunga y xion entraron a otra casa pero al entrar se estrellan contra una mesa y la rompen y al momento sale una cabra medio vieja y dice_

_Carba – mi mesa (viendo su mesa destruida) _

_Dunga – perdonenos se la pagaremos _

_En ese momento kim y mei entran a la casa tumbando por completo la puerta _

_Cabra – mi puerta (viendo la puerta destruida) _

_Xion – se la pagaremos pero en un rato (jala a dunga) vámonos de aquí joder (salen disparados por una ventana) también se la pagaremos (dijo mientras corrian) _

_Kim – vuelvan aquí (sale disparada por la misma ventana) _

_Mei – esperame kim (sale disparada por la misma ventana) _

_Y recomienza la persecusíon y la canción tambien XD_

_Toy buscando a alguien que me quiera,_

_Alguien que me enseñe su verdad, shu ru ru _

_Alguien que me de la vida entera_

_Y también me de un poquito mas, _

_No me importa que sea bonita, solo me conformo con lealtad _

_Tiene que tener una cositaaaa _

_Que me lleve al cielo y mas alla _

_Por que la que tengo_

_Ella me quiere matar, me quiere matar _

_Ella me quiere pegar, me quiere pegar _

_Ella me quiere dormir, me quiere dormir _

_Y no la voy a dejaaar, no, no, no _

_Ella me quiere matar, me quiere matar _

_Ella me quiere pegar, me quiere pegar_

_Ella me quiere dormir, me quiere dormir _

_Y no la voy a dejar, no, no, no,_

_TERMINA LA CANCION ya que dunga y xion acaban de quedar en un callejón sin salida _

Dunga – genial, GENIAL y ahora que carajos vamos a hacer (exaltado y preocupado)

Xion – mira la pared no es muy grande tratemos de subirla (trata de escalar la pared) seria mas fácil si me ayudaras un poco

Dunga – de acuerdo pero cuando estes arriba me ayudaras a subir verdad (desconfiado)

Xion – claro que si pero debemos apresurarnos antes de que….

Kim – antes de que, que xion (llegando y con respiración agitada)

Xion y dunga se quedaron paralizados y con mucho miedo y angustia voltearon la mirada hacia kim y mei las cuales estaban con las respiraciones agitadas por haber perseguido a dunga y xion por todo el valle de la paz

Dunga – jejeje van a matarnos verdad (asustado)

Kim – tal vez si (jadeando)

Mei – tal vez no (jadeando)

Xion – como esta eso de que si, y no (confundido)

Kim – si no fuera por uds nosotras estaríamos muertas

Xion – dunga a que se refiere con eso de que si no fuera por nosotros estarían muertas (mas confundido)

Dunga – no recuerdas nada de lo que paso ayer verdad

Xion – la verdad no, estaba demasiado pedo ayer

Dunga – dejame que te lo recuerde

**FLASHBACK DE ¿Qué paso ayer? (XD)**

Al haberse separado de los furiosos y de shifu dunga y xion se habían ido a un bar a desahogar sus penas y tratar de convencerse de que algún dia encontrarían el amor uno decía que si lo harian otro decía que no y entraron a tocar los penales porque se agarraron a putazos iniciando una pelea en el bar en donde se encontraban y no tardo mucho para que las demás personas del lugar se unieran a la pelea y el lugar se parecía a una isla donde lo único que hay es ron mujeres y pelas de bares (TORTUGA) la pelea duro 2 horas y al final de la pelea fueron arrojados por la persona que dirjia el lugar

Jefe pendejo – si vuelven a venir, traten de no causar problemas quieren (vuelve a entrar al bar)

Xion – (se levanta y se tambalea un poco) te crees la gran cosa por ser el dueño, por estar bien gordo, y por ser el mas pendejo del lugar

Dunga – (se levanta aunque el no estaba demasiado borracho) tranquilo amigo no es para tanto

Xion – (se tambalea) como que no es para tanto, si se estaba poniendo de puta madre amigo mio (de repente vomita)

Dunga – por dios mirate, nada mas estas demasiado borracho (se pone a su lado y lo apoya con su hombro) volvamos al palacio de….

Pero antes de terminar la oración se escucharon unas voces femeninas las cuales parecían pedir ayuda

Dunga – xion escuchaste eso (escuchando los gritos)

Xion – no me digas que tu también escuchas ese sumbidito (escuchando un sumbido)

Dunga – no pendejo, me refiero a los gritos de ayuda (vuelve a escuchar los gritos de ayuda)

Voz 1 – ayuda por favor

Dunga – (voltea la mirada hacia un callejón) viene de por ahí vamos (comienza a caminar al callejón junto con xion en su hombro)

Al entrar en el callejón pudieron observar o almenos uno pudo observar a una puma y una pantera siendo amenazadas por tres cerdos uno con un cuchillo otro con una espada y el otro con una navaja suiza

Cerdo 1 – escúchenme bien denos todo el dinero que tengan y las dejaremos ir (amenazándola con el cuchillo)

Pantera – ya les dijimos que no tenemos dinero (contra la pared)

Cerdo 3 – en ese caso tendremos que hacer otra cosa (sonríe malévolamente)

Puma – que quieres decir con eso (nerviosa)

Cerdo – eso ya lo veras (sonrisa malévola)

Los tres se acercaron lentamente a las dos pero antes de que hicieran un intento de (violación) y/o las tocaran dijeron

Puma y pantera – oh y ahora quien podrá defendernos (dijeron al mismo tiempo)

Y de la nada aparece xion medio ebrio y con una pose heroica

Xion – YOOO (pose heroica)

Todos voltean a ver a xion el cual estaba parado en una roca

Puma – el chita colorado (sonríe pensando que había llegado su salvación)

Xion – no contaban con mi astucia, síganme los buenos (iba a bajar de la roca cuando dunga le dijo)

Dunga – xion puto (burlándose)

Xion – que (voltea la mirada y no se da cuenta que tropezó con un barril) ahí va mi inspiración

Puma – (pensando: estamos perdidas)

Dunga – uds tres déjenlas en paz o se las verán con nosotros (se pone en posición de combate)

Cerdo 2 – y quien nos obligara tu y el chita colorado ja no me hagas reir

Xion – (se levanta y se cree jugador de futbol americano) futbol bajo techo (corre hacia el cerdo y la da una patada mandándolo por los aires)

Fue demasiada la fuerza de la patada que salió volando hacia otro continente

Dunga – (imita la voz del perro bermudez y corre hacia otro de los cerdos) dunga pasa por la banda, se quita uno, se quita otro mete tiro (patea al cerdo mandándolo por los aires) san bombazo, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOl

Cerdo 3 – ahora que hago (preocupado)

Xion y dunga le dirijen la mirada hacia el cerdo y le lanzan una mirada de te voy a asesinar bajaron la mirada un poco y vieron que los cerdos que mandaron a volar dejaron caer sus armas y las tomaron

Xion – oye pequeñin quieres jugar con nosotros (sonrisa maliciosa)

Dunga – jugaremos un jueguito que nos gusta llamar

Xion y Dunga – POR ESPARTAAAA (gritan al mismo tiempo)

Cerdo 3 – me rindo, me rindo (tira su navaja y alza las manos)

Xion – ESTO ES ESPARTA (sale corriendo hacia el cerdo con la espada en manos)

El cerdo se asusto y salió corriendo

Xion – mas te vale que corras cobarde (pensando: gane soy el rey de esparta) se encuentran bien chicas (voltea a ver a la pantera y a la puma)

Puma – si muchas gracias (corre y abraza a xion con unas lagrimas en los ojos) gracias, gracias, gracias,

Pantera – muchísimas gracias chicos (corre y abraza a dunga con unas lagrimas en los ojos)

Xion – (pensando: no contaban con mi astucia) (corresponde el abrazo) de nada

Dunga – es solo parte del trabajo de un hombre ayudar a una damisela en peligro jeje (corresponde el abrazo)

Pasaron unos minutos en separar el abrazo y mirarse a los ojos fijamente

Xion – (pensando: vaya si que tiene unos ojos bonitos)

Puma – (pensando: este chico si que es guapo puede que pueda conseguir un esposo esta noche)

Dunga – (pensando: esta chica es muy hermosa puede que si podamos encontrar el amor este dia)

Pantera – (pensando: este cuerpo me va a pertenecer esta noche)

Xion – sabes una cosa tienes unos ojos preciosos (alagando a la puma)

Puma – (se sonroja por el comentario) oh… am… pues muchas gracias por el alago

Dunga – y tu eres la pantera mas sexy que jamás haya visto (pone su mano (o zarpa como quieran decirle) en la mejilla de la pantera haciendo que se sonroje)

Pantera – (se sonroja al extremo de llegar a verse como un tomate) em jejeje pues…. Gracias esta belleza que vez aquí es de familia todas las mujeres de mi familia somos hermosas

Dunga – hay chica, que voz mas linda tu tienes, como te llamas (interesado)

Pantera – mi nombre es kim y ella es mi prima mei

Xion – pues no parece tu prima parece tu hermana si no dime por que es que ella es hermosa (sonríe pícaramente)

Mei – y tu no te quedas atrás en atractivo físico amigo (pone su garra en el pecho de xion)

Dunga – es un placer conocerla señorita kim (toma su mano y la besa cual caballero)

Escritor – te dije que esto seria muy cursi

Hermana de escritor – pero eso es muy romantico

Escritor – si como no, bueno volviendo al fic

Kim – el placer también es mio caballero (se sonroja un poco)

Dunga – déjenme presentarnos (señala a xion) el es mi amigo xion, y yo soy dunga, (hace una reverencia) a sus servicios

Kim – es un gusto conocerlos chicos (sonríe todavía sonrojada)

Dunga – bueno xion, creo que debemos irnos (tono triste)

Kim – tan pronto, por que (desanimada)

Dunga – bueno ahora que lo pienso mejor, (finge pensarlo) creo que podemos quedarnos un rato

Xion – en serio (ilusionado)

Dunga – conociéndolos deben de cerrar las puertas con seguro cada noche (pensando: el palacio de jade si que tiene todo cerrado de noche)

Mei – eso significa que se quedan (interesada)

Dunga – umm, nos quedamos pues (sonríe)

Kim – que bien, y diganos que quieren hacer

Dunga – uds diganos que les gustaría hacer

Kim – que les parece si vamos a un bar (sonríe coquetamente)

Dunga – claro (pensando: y eso que venimos llegando de un bar) pero nosotros elegiremos el bar de acuerdo (sonríe)

Kim – me parece bien, mei tu que di…. (voltea la mirada y no cree lo que ve)

Mira a mei y a xion besándose xion tenia sus manos en la cintura de mei y me tiene sus brazos cruzados en el cuello de xion, dunga voltea la mirada y mira a su amigo besando a una mujer que apenas conoció

Dunga – apenas la conociste y la estas besando eso es ir muy rápido amigo (pensando: canijo)

Xion – (separa el beso y le dice) ya nos presentamos que no ves

Kim – esta vez si que me impresionas mei apenas lo conoces y lo estas besando (sonríe)

Mei – yo apoyo el argumento de xion, ya nos presentamos y para serte sincera, el me gusta (señala a xion)

Xion – y ella me gusta a mi (vuelve a besar a la puma)

Kim – hay mei me cae que…. (siente como alguien la toma del mentón y le voltea la mirada) (era dunga el cual después de voltearle la mirada a la pantera la besa sorpresivamente)

La pantera abre los ojos como plato al haber sido besada por dunga y solo se dejo llevar y poco a poco cerrar sus ojos lentamente y llevar sus brazos al cuello del tigre de bengala y el poner sus manos en la cintura de la pantera, después de haberse besado por un rato se fueron a la cantina de joe y bueno la noche paso normalmente solo que dunga y xion fueron a la casa de mei y kim por lo que parecía vivan juntas y bueno los cuatro estaban bien , pero bien borrachos y cuando un hombre y una mujer son pareja y están ebrias (ya saben que sucede) bueno despertaron en la mañana al lado del otro y ahí termina la historia.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE ¿Qué PASO AYER?

Dunga – y eso fue todo lo que sucedió anoche (voltea a ver a xion besando a mei) otra vez, que se te olvida que quería matarte

Xion – (separa lentamente el beso) si lo se, pero también hay que aceptar nuestros errores, y tener los suficientes huevos para decir, puedes perdonarme

Dunga – (pensando: eso tiene algo de lógica)(voltea la mirada a kim la cual al verlo desvio la mirada lentamente se acerca a ella y le dice) lo siento kim crees que podrías perdonar a este torpe tigre (pone su mano en su hombro)

Kim – um (finge pensarlo y se da la vuelta) tal vez un beso pueda remediarlo

Dunga – jejeje (se acerca a los labios de kim y la besa poniendo una de sus manos en la cintura y otra en la mejilla)

Kim – (corresponde el beso y pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de dunga)

Xion – ni siquiera puedo recordar por que estábamos peleando (abraza a mei)

Mei – ni yo (corresponde el abrazo)

Escritor – ni siquiera se yo por que estaban peleando XD

DE VUELTA CON PO Y SUS AMIGOS

Ellos después de que xion y dunga salieron corriendo comenzaron la explicación sobre que había sucedido con tigresa y song al haber escuchado el relato luther comprendía las razones de po y bueno la mañana transcurrió normalmente bromas risas y demás cosas tigres song sasha y rosa estaban jugando con rosa y roseta en unos juego que habían cerca del restaurante dejando a po y luther solos en el restaurante, bebían café y hablaban sobre como podría ser su futuro como familia y po le conto a luther que po seria padre

Luther – muchas felicidades po (sonríe)

Po – muchas gracias luther, sabes puede que ser padre sea muy fácil

Luther – no es tan fácil como crees (tomando café)

Po – te juro que para mi seria fácil ser padre

Luther – que tan seguro estas (interesado)

Po – estoy seguro un 1000% seguro que será fácil (decidido y convencido)

Luther – quieres apostar (sonríe)

Po – te esucho (atento)

Luther – te apuesto a que no podrías soportar un mes como padre (pone su café en la mesa) por lo cual dejare que cuides de mis hijos por un mes

Po – quieres confiarme a tus hijos por todo un mes (sorprendido)

Luther – si logras cuidarlos por un mes entero, te enseñare un nuevo modo de lucha

Po – que tipo de lucha seria ese (interesado)

Luther – lucha libre (toma café)

Po – como es ese tipo de lucha (interesado)

Luther – eso lo sabras si logras cuidar de mis hijas y mi hijo

Po – y si no lo logro

Luther – tendras que ser mi chef personal por un mes entero

Po – um (pensando: esta es mi oportunidad de ser padre) (extiende su mano) hecho

Luther - (toma la mano de po y la estrecha) tenemos un trato

Tigresa, Song, Sasha, y Rosa – tenemos un trato (dicen entrando con las niñas y el bebe al restaurante)

Luther – (sorprendido) cuanto tiempo llevan ahí

Roseta – desde que hicieron la apuesta

Po – jejeje y que piensan respecto a la apuesta (nervioso)

Tigresa – digo que el la oportunidad perfecta para entrenarte y ser un buen padre (sonríe)

Luther – y uds niñas que piensan de esta apuesta (nervios)

Lupita – por un lado digo que esta mal (frunce el ceño)

Roseta – pero por otro lado creo que seria bueno tener al guerrero dragon como padre por un mes (sonríe)

Luther – y tu que piensas rosa (nervioso)

Rosa – pienso que si el los cuida por un mes tu y yo podríamos estar un rato solos (mirada coqueta)

Luther – en ese caso, (voltea a ver a sus hijas) comenzando desde hoy serán las hijas del guerrero dragon durante un mes

Roseta y lupita – si señor (emocionadas)

Rosa – señorita tigresa, venga conmigo le dare las cosas de las niñas y el bebe

Tigresa – claro señora rosa

Ambas felinas fueron al carrito al pedales y rosa le dio a tigresa las maletas de roseta y lupita, después le dio el biberón del bebe su babero su mameluco sus pañales y su pijama

Rosa – recuerde esto a las niñas le dan miedo las tormentas con truenos asi que si les da miedo manténganlas con ustedes, les dan demasiado miedo

Tigresa – descuide señora tengo todo bajo control

Rosa – te estoy confiando a mis mayore amores cuídelas por favor

Tigresa – lo hare señora

Rosa – muchas gracias

Dicho esto regresaron al restaurante y tigresa song sasha y po se prepararon para iniciar un dia de padres y madres

FIN DEL CAPITULO 15

Y CON ESTA ESCENA TERMINA EL CAPITULO 15 espero que les haya gustado y bueno el dia de hoy no vuelven a haber preguntas y bueno COMO SIEMPRE LES DIGO

ADIOS Y BUENAS NOCHES


	17. Chapter 16: primer dia de padre

HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS COMO ESTAN ESPERO QUE BIEN XD BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO 16 DE ESTA BUENISIMA HISTORIA LA VERDAD ESTOY IMPRESIONADO LLEVO MAS DE 3000 VISITAS Y ESPERO TENER MUCHAS MAS Y COMO EH VENIDO VINIENDO HACIENDO MANDO UN SALUDO ESPECIAL A LEONARD KENWAY Y A PHOENIX- BIRD-BLU UDS AL IGUAL QUE MUCHOS HACEN POSIBLES CADA UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS DE ESTA GRAN HISTORIA Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR EL CAPITULO

Nota/ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda me pertenece y no busco dinero con ellos solo pienso entretenerlos por un rato

Nota 2/ pienso cambiarle el nombre a mi historia aun no estoy seguro de si deber hacerlo pero ahí sabran uds

CAPITULO 16: primer dia de padre

Tras haber cerrado aquel trato con luther, po, tigresa, song, y sasha se preparaban para ser padre y madres de tres cachorros, dos leoncitas de 9 años, y 1 pequeño lobezno de 2 años, la mañana era tranquila como había dicho anteriormente el nombre era por la paz que yacía demasiado tranquilo desde hace un buen tiempo que no había ninguna actividad ladrona (por asi decirlo) en todo el valle no había ninguna señal de fhung, temutai, tau tai, fenghuangh con uno de sus intentos de matar a shifu, no se encontraban en ningún lado, tal vez, solo tal vez la paz por fin reinaría el valle de la paz la mañana era muy divertida, con las bromas de mono y mantis hacia po o cualquiera en el lugar excepto los clientes, po intentaba incorporarse un poco en la vida de roseta y lupita osea conocerlas un poco que les gustaba que no les gustaba, y cada cosa que las niñas les decía a po les parecía muy interesante, ellos cuatro (el bebe se encontraba con ellos) en unos juegos cerca de el restaurante del señor ping mientras que el resto de los chicos estaban en el restaurante conociendo un poco mas a luther y a rosa pero en un rato iremos con ellos primero iremos con po y las niñas, y también con el bebe.

Po – (arrullaba al bebe en sus brazos) y díganme que les gusta

Roseta – (se columpiaba en los columpios) nos gustan las artes marciales, las figuras de acción

Lupita – (sentada en un columpio) bailar, cantar, y jugar a las escondidas

Po – y como que cosas no les gustan (interesado)

Roseta – no nos gusta las tormentas de truenos, y no nos gusta la oscuridad (baja la cabeza)

Lupita – antes de dormir papa siempre nos deja una vela encendida, por que le tenemos miedo a la oscuridad (baja la cabeza)

Po – por que le tienen miedo (interesado)

Roseta – es por un sueño que tuvimos hace mucho (cabeza gacha)

Po – podrían contármelo (interesado)

Roseta y lupita se miraron con una cara de (no queremos decir nada) pero dieron un suspiro y decidieron hablar

Roseta – claro….. (levanta la cabeza con un poco de miedo y angustia) el sueño era mas o menos asi

**SUEÑO DE ROSETA Y LUPITA **

En el sueño roseta y lupita se encontraban en su casa solas sus padres habían salido quien sabe donde dejándolas solas a las dos en la casa era de noche y estaba lloviendo ellas en estaban dormidas en su cuarto que las dos compartían sus camas estaban unidas haciendo que las compartieran cama pero no les incomodaba mientras que dormían plácidamente sobre su cama de repente se escucho un estruendo no como si fuera un trueno si no un ruido de que algo estaba chirriando y golpeándose a la vez

Roseta – (se despierta repentina mente y abre los ojos como plato) que fue eso (confundida y temerosa)

Lupita – (se despierta y abre los ojos como plato) oiste eso (temerosa)

Roseta – (se incorpora quedando sentada en la cama) si lo hubiera oído no te estaría preguntando (cara de obvio)

Se vuelve a escuchar un golpe

Roseta – se lo que sea no nos dejara dormir bien esta noche (se levanta de la cama)

Lupita – a donde vas (preocupada)

Roseta – a ver que es lo que hace ese ruido (se pone unas sandalias)

Lupita – entonces yo voy contigo (se levanta de la cama y se pone unas sandalias)

Salieron de su habitación y todo estaba oscuro pero como son leonas tienen visión nocturna por lo cual pudieron ver claramente por donde caminaba y no tropezar caminaron por la casa hasta llegar a la puerta principal la cual por alguna razón desconocida estaba abierta

Roseta – que rayos esta haciendo la puerta abierta (confundida)

Lupita – papa y mama dijeron que tardarían dos o tres horas en regresar (temerosa se acerca a la puerta y la cierra) asi que no pudieron haberla abierto ellos

Roseta – quien la pudo haber abierto (confundida)

Al momento se escucho algo romperse al otro lado del pasillo como si alguien hubiera golpeado algo roseta y lupita voltearon la mirada rápidamente con algo de miedo y temor

Lupita - que fue eso (asustada)

Roseta – no lo sé pero vayamos a ver (trata de caminar pero siente como es detenida por lupita)

Lupita – no vayas roseta no sabemos qué, o quien pueda estar dentro de esta casa con nosotras (voltea la mirada al pasillo y mira a alguien recargado en la pared) mira eso (susurra)

Roseta – (voltea la mirada y se le eriza la piel) que demonios es eso (susurra)

Mira como lo que parecía una mano se meneaba de atrás hacia adelante y cargaba en si lo que parecía un martillo después de cinco minutos esa misma figura de una persona se mueve de la pared y comienza a caminar

Lupita – (se le agita la respiración y se asusta) hay algo, hay algo vamos hacia los cuartos (susurrando y tratando de calmar la respiración)

Roseta – (asustada y con la respiración agitada) como iremos a los cuartos, esa cosa esta en el pasillo que va directo con los cuartos (susurrando)

La figura que estaba caminando se acerco con un aspecto de retrasada e iba golpeando la pared mientras caminaba

Lupita – (susurrándole al oído demasiado para que esa cosa no las escuchara) no hablemos, si no nos esucha no debería de encontrarnos

Roseta – (solo asintió con ojos de angustia)

La figura parecía caminar como si estuviera desorientada mirando hacia todos lados y angulos posibles incluso volteo a ver donde estaban las niñas pero debido a la oscuridad de seguro no podía ver nada se acerco a donde estaban las niñas y las niñas al verla hacercarse pudieron ver a una mujer demasiado flaca como muerta de hambre (por haci decirlo) sin camisa y con pechos caídos y solo bestia con unos calzoncillos bombachos y tenia la boca como abierta tratando de decir algo pero no decía nada se acerco a donde estaban las niñas volteo a verlas pero las ignoro y se dio vuelta hacia otro pasillo que llevaba hacia lo que parecían los baños en el momento que se metió al pasillo las niñas aprovecharon la oportunidad de salir de ahí y la rodearon sin hacer ruido para que no las escuchara caminaban lentamente todo parecía ir bien hasta que sin darse cuenta roseta golpeo lo que era un florero cayendo al suelo y alertando a la figura de mujer volteo la mirada y comenzó a gritar como si fuera un zombie y las niñas por el miedo y el temor a poder morir comenzaron a gritar.

Lupita – CORRE (toma el brazo de roseta y comienza a corre) CORRE ROSETA, MAS RAPIDO (aterrada y asustada corre hacia la habitación suya y de roseta)

La figura estaba gritando y golpeando con su martillo la pared y otras cosas, aterradas por la situación llegaron a su habitación pero roseta antes de poder abrir la puerta la mujer las alcanzo arrastrando a roseta hacia otro lugar

Roseta – (grita siendo arrastrada) LUPITAAAA (desaparece de la vista de lupita)

Lupita – ROSETA (grita angustiada y entre sollozos) NOOOOO (simplemente no lo podía creer) tengo que salir de aquí (desesperada) tengo que salir de esta casa

Se escucho de nuevo a la mujer y solo se paralizo los pasos de la mujer sezaron por un momento lupita miro hacia todos los lados buscándola y escuchándola y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sintió como era jalada de los pies y haciéndola caer al suelo.

Lupita – (grita mientras era jalada) PAPAAAAA (desaparece de la vista de bueno de nadie)

**FIN DEL SUEÑO DE ROSETA Y LUPITA **

**Escrito – yo me la traigo con la película de REC eh me dejo traumado (pobre de mi) **

Roseta – y ese es todo nuestro sueño

Po – (impresionado y sin poder creerlo) como es que pudieron soñar algo como eso

Lupita – ni siquiera nosotras sabemos por que soñamos algo como eso (por la expresión en su rostro parecía verdad)

Po – (avergonzado) perdónenme por hacerles recordar ese sueño (arrullando al de un lado a otro)

Roseta – (niega con la cabeza) descuida de todos modos eres el único al que le hemos dicho

Po – (impresionado) como osea, no le dijeron a rosa ni a su padre, pero si ellos debieron saberlo primero

Lupita – lo sabemos pero (fue interrumpida)

Roseta – quien le creería a un par de niñas, (triste con ganas de llorar)

Po – pero a pesar de ser niñas deberían de ser escuchadas (tratando de reconfortalras)

Lupita – pero como decirles, que pasaría si les decimos y nos dan por locas (no aguanta las ganas de llorar, y rompe en llanto)

Roseta – no podríamos soportar algo como eso (rompiendo en llanto)

Po – (pensando: no puedo soportar ver a unas niñas llorar) vengan aquí, (extiende su brazo en señal de llamándolas a un abrazo) vamos niñas vengan aquí (insistiendo)

Mientras lloraban se acercaron a po extendieron los brazos atrapando a po y al bebe en un reconfortante abrazo, acomodaron sus cabezas en los hombros de po y dejaron salir todo lo que tenían que dejar de salir.

Po – no se como pudieron soñar algo como eso pero tienen que aceptar que solo es un sueño (sobándoles las espaldas tratando de calmarlas) y también deben saber que si no le dicen a nadie sobre sus problemas nadie podrá ayudarlas

Roseta – (sollozando) po..po… por eso te… te lo.. lo dijimos a ti por.. por que esperamos que tu puedas ayudarnooos

Lupita – por favor, ayudanos por favor (llorando a mares)

Po – (pensando: tratare de ayudarlas) de acuerdo las ayudare, hare todo lo que puedan para ayudarlas (les da un beso en la cabeza mientras están en sobre sus hombros) lo hare con una condición

Roseta – que condición es esa (llorando todavía un poco)

Po – que limpien esas lagrimitas y me regalen una sonrisa (sonríe y les limpia las lagrimas) vamos alegren esas caritas

Lupita y roseta se sintieron reconfortadas por las dulces palabras de po e hicieron caso se limpiaron las lagrimas y luego le brindaron una tierna sonrisa que solo una hija puede darle a un padre, pero lo que dijeron después las niñas sorprendieron demasiado a po unas palabras con las cuales todo hombre sueña con escuchar algún dia un tierno y sincero (gracias papa) al escuchar esa frase po sintió como su corazón se llenaba de una gran felicidad a pesar de que no fueran sus hijas el se sentía muy feliz, separaron el abrazo y siguieron platicando por un rato hasta llegar a la parte que las niñas le preguntaron a po sobre su batalla contra Lord Shen, mientras que el les contaba la historia el bebe seguía dormidito sin dar señales de estar despierto o VIVO lo cual preocupo un poco a po, lo movio lentamente para buscar una señal de vida después de moverlo un rato el bebe comenzó a hacer pucheros lo cual calmo mucho a po, el bebe iba a llorar pero po se apresuro a calmarlo y lo arrullo para que volviera a dormir, una vez dormido po reanudo la historia, les dijo que para derrotar a shen uso su paz interior

Roseta y lupita – paz interior (confundidas)

Po – asi es paz interior (afirmando)

Lupita – que es eso de la paz interior (confundida)

Po – la paz interior, es cuando te concentras y tratas de volverte uno con el universo

Roseta – como se puede encontrar la paz interior (interesada)

Po – la paz interior se puede encontrar meditando en una cueva sagrada, sin una sola pisca de comida, o agua

Al momento de decir eso la barriga de roseta y lupita sono en señal de tener hambre o querer comer

Roseta – oh (esperando otro motivo)

Po – otros maestros la hayan a través del sufrimiento como yo, cuando descubrí que lord shen había asesinado a mis padres me llene de dolor, y sufrimiento pero gracias a eso encontré la paz interior y aprendi a dominar el flujo del universo (sonríe)

Lupita – woao eso es severamente genial (alagando al panda)

Po – gracias por el alago (sonríe) sabían que es muy fácil tomarles cariño a uds 3

Roseta – no, no sabias (sonríe)

Mientras ellos platicaban, en el restaurante del señor ping los chicos platicaban de que de cosas (obvio XD)

Rosa – señoritas, song, tigresa, y sasha, si tienen alguna duda sobre el embarazo no duden en preguntarnos si

Tigresa – muchas gracias por su ayuda señora rosa (sonríe)

Rosa – de nada (le devuelve la sonrisa)

Song por otra parte estaba viendo la posición del sol para saber que hora era

Song – son las cinco (se levanta de la mesa donde estaba sentada) es hora de que el bebe coma (va hacia lo que era la pañalera y busca el biberón) señor ping de casualidad tendrá leche

Sr ping – (grita desde la cocina) si me queda un poco en una jarra ahora te lo entibio (se pierde en la cocina y busca la leche para después ponera a calentar un poco)

Sasha – (se levanta de la mesa) ire a llamar a po y a las niñas

Po – (entrando en el restaurante con las niñas y el bebe en sus brazos) ya estamos aquí

Luther – y tu que ibas a buscarlos, y en el mero momento de levantarte jejeje (se rie un poco)

Sr ping – song, la leche ya esta tibia (grita desde la barra)

Song – (con el biberón en manos) gracias señor ping

Sr ping – de nada song (vuelve al trabajo laboral)

Song toma la jarra con la leche tibia quita la tapita del biberón para vertirlo dentro y volvérselo a poner

Song – listo (voltea la mirada hacia po) le doy yo o le das tu po

Po – yo le quiero dar de comer (toma el biberón de la mano de song) vamos pequeño despierta es hora de comer (moviendo levemente al bebe para despertarlo)

El bebito al sentir como era movido se despertó, pero no sin antes boztesar un poco y estirándose, al bostezar deja ver como sus colmillos que a pesar de ser un bebe eran muy enormes sus colmillos

Po – buenas tardes dormilon (bromeando) es hora de comer

Bebe – (mira el biberón en las manos de po y extiende los brazos como para querer robárselo de las manos)

Po – tranquilo pequeño, tranquilo (le acerca el biberón a la boca y le da de comer)

Bebe – (al tener el biberón en la boca comienza a sorber demasiado rápido)

Po – no, no, no, no hagas eso, no seas avaricioso

Todos – awwww (enternesidos por la escena de po alimentando al bebe)

El bebe al escuchar las palabras de po se tranquilizo un poco y comenzó a beber un poco mas tranquilo

Po – eso asi despacio, (sonríe)

Siguió bebiendo por un rato hasta acabarse por completo el biberón después se tallo los ojitos dio un pequeño bostezo y se durmió

Po – awww, es tan lindo cuando duerme (enternecido)

Luther – (pensando: si que será un buen padre)

Sasha – y luther por cuanto tiempo estarán aquí en el valle (interesada)

Luther – como unos 2 meses, es que además de venir a verte pensamos en tener unas cuantas vacaciones

Po – ahora que lo mencionas (acomoda al bebe en su brazo) todos necesitamos vacaciones

Song – (se le prende el foco) oigan aprovechando que el valle esta demasiado tranquilo que les parece si hacemos unas vacaciones a la playa

Po – unas vacaciones en la playa, me parece una buena idea, uds que piensan chicos (voltea a ver a los chicos)

Mantis – me parece buena idea

Mono – me gusta la idea de ir a la playa

Grulla – que dices víbora, quieres ir a la playa (voltea a ver a víbora la cual estaba enroscada en su cuello)

Víbora – me parece una buena idea

Rosa – si me gustaría mucho ir a la playa, me daría una razón para usar los trajes de baño que compramos hace unos cuantos días

Luther – pues no seria una mala idea (se acerca al oído de rosa y le susurra) no sabes las ganas que tengo de verte con ese bonito bikini cariño

Tigresa – yo estoy de acuerdo con song, además necesitamos unas cuantas vacaciones

Sasha – a mi también me gustaría ir a la playa

Nolo – nosotros también queremos ir

Shaina – quieres ir para divertirte, o por que quieres verme en traje de baño

Nolo – ambas cosas cariño (se acerca a shaina y le da un tierno beso)

Dunga y xion – (llegando de quien sabe donde) nosotros también podemos ir

Po – (voltea la mirada hacia dunga y xion los cuales iban llegando con las mismas mujeres que querían matarlos) con que ya no se están peleando

Dunga – todo fue un simple mal entendido

Kim – oye perdón por haberte amenazado hace un rato

Po – aunque no entiendo sus razones las perdono

Xion – volviendo al tema podemos ir con uds a la playa

Luther – claro pueden venir con nosotros

Shifu – (llegando al restaurante) yo también quiero ir

Po – maestro shifu ud también quiere (sorprendido)

Shifu – si, además asi le daría un uso útil a mi tabla de surf

Todos – se le quedan viendo con cara de what

Sr ping – (sale de la cocina) yo también quiero ir, me gustaría saber si el mar es tan grande como dicen

Roseta y lupita – nosotras también queremos ir (emocionadas)

Po – en ese caso no se diga mas, mañana al alba todos nosotros nos iremos de vuelta al futuro (que dije)

Todos – eh (que fue lo que dijo)

Po – perdón corrijo, mañana al alba nos iremos todos nosotros volveremos al pasado (me volvi a equivocar)

Todos – (se le quedan viendo con cara de WHAT)

Po – perdón, maña… (interrumpido)

Dunga – solo digamos que mañana iremos a la playa y punto final (chasquea los dedos) si o no xion

Xion – símon carnal, simon

Po – bueno en ese caso todos vamos a hacer nuestro equipaje y nos vemos en la entrada del restaurante para irnos

Todos – si que si (emocionados)

Dicho esto todos excepto el señor ping fueron al palacio de jade y comenzaron a hacer maletas para salir mañana por la mañana, ya era de noche y se iban a dormir temprano ya que iban a salir temprano todos en sus cuartos, excepto por dunga y xion que hicieron unas maletas y se fueron con kim y mei, roseta y lupita se iban a quedar en el cuarto de po tigresa song y sasha, (por lo de su miedo) todos estaban acostados y dormidos excepto po que se había quedado despierto un rato para ver que roseta y lupita estuvieran bien

Po – (mirando a roseta y lupita dormidas)

Todo era tranquilo, hasta que vio señales de pesadillas de parte de roseta y lupita

Roseta – (retorciéndose en la cama y hablando dormida) NO no otra vez

Lupita – (retorciéndose y hablando dormida) NO roseta no salgas del cuarto

Po – (pensando: pobres deben de soñar lo mismo) (lentamente pone sus manos en las cabezas de las niñas y comienza a acariciarlas suave y gentil mente)

Las niñas al sentir la suave y dulce caricia de po dejaron de retorcerse y pudieron dormir un poco mas tranquilas

Po – (sonríe y susurra) y pensar que sere padre en un mes y 22 dias, y en 23 dias me voy a casar

No pudo resistir el sueño y lentamente cierra los ojos para quedarse profundamente dormido ya que al dia siguiente seria un dia lleno de mucha diversión

FIN DEL CAPITULO 16

Y CON ESTA ESCENA TERMINA EL CAPITULO 16 OTRA VEZ NO HABRA PREGUNTAS Y ESO QUE DIJE QUE NO DEJARIA DE HACERLAS BUENO SOLO HAY UNA PREGUNTA EL DIA DE HOY ¿Dónde RAYOS ESTAN LOS BANDIDOS? Y BUENO COMO SIEMPRE LES DIGO AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO

ADIOS Y BUENAS NOCHES


	18. Chapter 18: Un Día En La Playa

HOLA CRIATURITAS DEL SEÑOR AQUÍ ROCK ROJA CON LA ENTREGA NUMERO 17 DE ESTA INCREIBLE HISTORIA Y QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE YA SE ACERCAN A LAS VACACIONES POR LO CUAL NO SE SI ME AUSENTARE Y DEBERIA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y SUBIR CAPITULOS EN LAS VACACIONES O COMO UDS VEAN AUNQUE ME DIGAN QUE NO AUN ASI LOS VOY A SUBIR Y COMO EH VENIDO HACIENDO ULTIMAMENTE MANDO UN SALUDO ESPECIAL A UNAS PERSONAS, LEONARD KENWAY, PHOENIX-BIRD-BLU, EZCU, HERMANO BEE, PRINCESA BEE, BLACK ROSE - IMZ QUE LA VERDAD NO SE SI LEEN MI FIC MI FIC QUIEN SABE PERO UDS AL IGUAL QUE MUCHAS PERSONAS MAS HACEN POSIBLES CADA CAPITULO DE ESTA BUENISIMA HISTORIA Y BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR EL CAP.

Nota/ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda me pertenece y no busco dinero con ellos solo pienso entretenerlos por un rato

Capitulo 17: Un Dia En La Playa

Como siempre a sido, y siempre será el dia comenzaba a llegar al valle de la paz, aunque no del todo para nuestros héroes y sus amigos, y novias, y prometidas etc. Por la razón de que irían a la playa tuvieron que despertarse temprano, como a las 6:00 de la mañana ya que era mucho el camino que debían recorrer, ya todo estaba equipado, los trajes de baño, el protector solar, la tabla de surf de shifu, unos cuantos visores, toallas de playa, y pues, unas cuantas casas de campaña ya saben cosas para pasar un buen dia en la playa, incluso las cosas que se usan para hacer castillos de arena. Todos se levantaron de la cama se abrigaron tomaron el equipaje, salieron del palacio y lo pusieron en el carrito a pedales de luther, el cual quedo estacionado afuera del restaurante de fideos y esperaron al resto de los chicos para partir

Po – (temblando de frio) do….do….do…do…donde es…..es...…es….t…..t…t….t….tan du….du…dunga y xi….xi….xion

Luther – no me digas que tienes frio (como si no hubiera frio)

Tigresa – (temblando un poco y con el bebe en su pecho para darle calor) como no tenerlo son las 6:00 de la mañana, estamos en donde hay oscuridad y donde hay oscuridad hay frio

Sr ping – (temblando) no esta tan oscuro, el sol ya esta comenzando a salir

Mono – (frotándose las manos para hacer calor) oigan creen que quepamos todos ahí en el carrito

Grulla – (aleteando un poco) acabo de revisar el carrito y creo que no vamos a caber

Víbora – y que se supone que vamos a hacer (como si no hubiera frio)

Mantis – por mi no hay problema yo me puedo ir en el hombro de alguien (frotando sus tenacitas)

Po – tengo una idea (voltea a ver a su padre)

Sr ping – por que me miras de esa…..(ya sabia que quería decir po) oh no. No. Eso si que no po

Song – (confundida) que sucede po, en que están pensando

Po – chicos recuerdan el fideo móvil de mi papa

Tigresa – el mismo que el maestro shifu dejo que cayera por un barranco

Sr ping – (sobresalto) que. Dijiste que habían perdido el control

Mono – eso lo arreglamos después pero ahora, señor ping por favor

Sr ping – (suspira) esta bien pero esta vez tu vas a manejar po

Po – después de tanto tiempo me dejaras manejar eso es BARBARO! (feliz)

Shifu – no grites po, nosotros estamos despiertos pero el valle sigue dormido

Rosa – ya se tardaron no creen (cansada de esperar)

Y antes de que alguien dijera algo dunga y xion llegan al lugar acompañados de mei y kim y llegan como si nada

Dunga – ya llegamos (acompañado de kim)

Xion – nos tardamos mucho (acompañado de mei)

Po – si, si tardaron mucho (enojado)

Kim – perdón por la demora

Roseta – ahora que ya estamos todos

Lupita – podremos partir a la playa

Mantis – y como esperas partir una playa a la mitad (bromeando)

Roseta – (risa sarcástica) .ja que gracioso

Po – todavía no estamos todos, falta nolo y shaina creo

Y al instante aparecen nolo y su novia con una canasta y unas cuantas sombrillas de playa

Nolo – perdón el retraso (llegando como si nada)

Shaina – es que estuvimos que guardar un poco de comida (pensando: se la habran creido)

Po – o es eso, o se quedaron dormidos por haber tenido un poco de amor anoche (arqueando una ceja)

Shaina – (sorprendida) quien dijo eso

Po – nadie lo dijo, lo se por el gallo de nolo, pero que tonto cuando te levantas no te peinas

Nolo – jeje (rie un poco nervioso)

Todos – uuuuuhhh (dicen todos con un tono de burla)

Luther – eso lo hablaremos después, pero ahora que ya estamos todos podemos organizarnos

Po – oye pa, y donde esta el fideo móvil

Sr ping – antes que nada po, quiero que sepas que gaste 100 yuans por mandarlo a reparar asi que si lo vas a traer tu tráetelo con calma y despacio de acuerdo

Po – si papa, prometo que lo cuidare bien

Sr ping – eso espero, esta en la parte trasera del restaurante, ve por el pero apresúrate

Po emocionado de ser su primera vez al manubrio fue corriendo a la parte trasera, tardo unos cinco minutos ir por el, y regresar, se veía como la primera vez que se lo presto a shifu para llevarlos al museo secreto del kung fu, solo que sin que se le cayera la rueda estaba reparado por completo y ahora era mas firme y estable, solo que le habían quitado la cabeza de ganso de la parte superior

Shifu – oiga señor ping que le paso a la cabeza

Sr ping – bueno como fui decapitado por quien sabe que cosa. Se la mande a quitar

Luther – bien ahora es el momento de organizarnos, primero lo primero, ¿Cuántos somos en total?

Po – conteo de cabeza, haber (comienza a contar) tigresa 1, song 2, sasha 3, maestro shifu 4, papa 5, luther 6, rosa 7, roseta y lupita 8 y 9, mono 10, víbora 11, grulla 12, mantis 13, dunga 14, kim 15, xion 16, mei 17, nolo 18, shaina 19, antonio 20, y conmigo somos 21 alguien me falto

Luther –creo que no pero dejame ver si alguien falta (vuelve a contar por cabezas) creo que no, ahora como nos vamos a acomodar

Po – fácil, que diez se vallan en el tuyo, y diez aquí en el fideo móvil

Luther – de acuerdo, bien chicos suban las maletas y todo lo que estén llevando en la parte de arriba de los carritos

Dicho esto todos subieron sus maletas arriba de los carritos, ahora venia lo difícil, acomodarse en el carrito

Po – ahora quien los va a acomodar

Shifu – si les parece, yo acomodare a todos en los carritos

Luther – de acuerdo maestro shifu (sonríe)

Shifu – veamos tu, (señala a dunga xion mei y kim) dunga, xion, kim, y mei iran en el carrito de luther

Dunga – de acuerdo maestro, bien chico y chicas vamos (camina al carrito de luther y se acomodan)

Shifu – tigresa, song, sasha, roseta y lupita, y el bebe, se iran en el fideo móvil

Tigresa, song, sasha, lupita, roseta – si maestro (suben al fideo móvil y se acomodan)

Shifu – van seis en el fideo móvil, en el otro van 4, bien grulla y víbora se iran en el carrito de luther

Grulla y víbora – si maestro shifu (suben al carrito de luther y se acomodan a un lado de dunga, xion, mei, y kim)

Shifu – mono, mantis, se iran en el fideo móvil

Mono y grulla – pido al lado, yo lo pedi primero

Roseta – eso no importa ya que yo tengo al lado del carrito

Mono y mantis no dicen nada y se acomodan al frente de las chicas

Shifu – nolo y shaina se iran en el fideo móvil

Nolo – claro maestro, vamos cariño (sube al carrito y se acomodan a un lado de mono y mantis, pero mantis estaba en el hombro de mono y shaina se acomoda a un lado de nolo y se acurruca)

Shifu – ahora van 10 en el fideo móvil, uds ya están completos, en el otro faltan 4 mas, entonces yo el señor ping, la señora rosa, y luther en el otro

Dicho esto luther sube a los pedales del carritos mientras que su mujer se sienta detrás de el y el maestro shifu y el señor ping se sientan al lado de rosa po sube en los pedales del fideo móvil y espera a que el maestro diga si ya pueden ponerse a pedalear, mientras se sienta mono le quita un papel que tenia en su bolsillo trasero

Mono – oye po que es esto (mirando el papel)

Po – eso mono es un mapa, (se voltea y abre el mapa) oiga maestro ud sabe donde esta la playa

Shifu – (desde el otro carrito) no

Po – en ese caso fue bueno que trajera un mapa (cierra el mapa y se lo muestra)

Shifu – en ese caso tu iras al frente, tu guíanos (se pone comodo y le dice) po puedes comenzar a pedalear

Po – entendido maestro (le devuelve el mapa a mono) mono seras el copiloto abre el mapa y dime por donde ir vale (comienza a pedalear)

Mono – entendido po (abre el mapa y se prepara para dar indicaciones)

Y asi inicia el viaje con dirección a la playa un viaje un poco aburrido pasaron una hora en el viaje mono le iba dando indicaciones a po sobre donde dar vuelta y por donde irse, las niñas y víbora iban jugando veo veo, mono y grulla iban peleándose quien sabe por que, mantis estaba dormido, tigresa, sasha, y song iban conversando sobre cosas con respecto a la boda, después de un buen rato todos en el carrito estaban dormidos unos encima de otros los únicos que no dormían eran tigresa mono po y luther por obvias razones habían subido hacia lo que era una montaña demasiado empinada, pero era demasiado buena para hacer skate bording

Po – mono estas seguro que es por aquí (confundido)

Mono – eso creo po (viendo el mapa)

Tigresa – como que eso crees haber dejame ver ese mapa (extiende la mano y mono le da el mapa y comienza a verlo) mono eres un tonto debimos haber ido a la izquierda en el ultimo cruce que pasamos

Po – eso quiere decir que la playa esta a la izquierda (voltea la mirada a la izquierda y se maravilla al ver el océano) niñas, chicos despierten

Nolo – pero mami no quiero ir hoy a la escuela (hablando medio dormido)

Roseta – (despertándose) que esta ocurriendo

Lupita – (despertándose) nos atacan los piratas

Nolo – por que siento que me duele el pezón izquierdo (baja la mirada y se sonroja al ver a shaina mordiéndole el pezón izquierdo) ah mi amor yo soy hombre no doy leche (burlándose)

Shaina – (se despierta) um aaaah (boztesa) que sucede por que nos despiertan

Grulla – (se despierta gritando) víbora no te vallas (desde el carro de luther)

Víbora – aaaah (se despierta, grita, y le pega a grulla) hay mi amor estas bien perdón (desde el carrito de luther)

Song – que sucede (despertándose y pellisca a sasha)

Sasha – quien me pellisco (despierta)

Mantis – ya llegamos (se despierta)

Po – miren hacia su izquierda

Todos hicieron caso y se asombraron con lo que vieron, rápidamente saca el brazo por el costado del carrito y le indica a luther que se ponga a un lado suyo

Luther – (se pone al lado del fideo móvil) que sucede po

Po – (señala con el dedo) mira hacia haya

Luther miro hacia donde señalaba po y se maravilla con lo que ve

Luther – por dios el mar si que es bello, aunque claro ya lo había visto antes

Po – si, solo que tenemos un problema (volta a ver a mono)

Luther – que problema es ese (confundido)

Po – mono se equivoco, debimos haber girado a la izquierda en el ultimo cruce

Luther – que pero eso fue hace tres kilómetros, como vez nos regresamos

Po – tengo una mejor idea, tu carrito tiene seguro, contra caídas

Luther – si lo tiene por que (confundido)

Po – tigresa, song y sasha, sujeten a las niñas y al bebe y pase lo que pase no las suelten (volteando el manubrio a la izquierda)

Tigresa – Pooo que es lo que quieres hacer (creyendo saber las intenciones de Po)

Po – (pedalea y manda el carrito a la orilla de la montaña pero antes sin gritar) NOS VEMOS EN LA PLAYAAAA (lo ultimo lo dice al estar cayendo con todo y carro hacia lo que parecía una rampa con dirección a la playa)

Todos en el fideo móvil – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH (se escucharon unos cuantos gritos de mujer de parte de todos como si estuvieran bajando de una motaña rusa)

Luther – no creas que me ganaras tan fácilmente (no le importo que todos en su carro estuvieran dormidos y decidió seguirlo pero no sin antes gritar) IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (como vaquero en rodeo)

Y así comienza una carrera hasta la playa mientras iban cayendo los gritos de niña se seguían escuchando en el fideo móvil, mientras iban cayendo un grupo de bandidos cocodrilos (la pandilla de fhung) iban caminando por el lugar sin saber lo que les esperaba.

Fung – vamos chicos esfuércense un poco mas (gritándoles)

Gary – fung llevamos caminando 3 dias podríamos descansar (cansado)

Fung – (hace un puchero de enojo y tira su casco al piso) demonios Gary ese es el mismo pesimismo que no nos deja triunfar

Gaghi – triunfar en que no hemos robado nada en 2 meses (se desparra en el suelo)

Y antes de que fung replicara alcanzo a escuchar unos gritos de niña aunque uno de esos gritos se les hacia familiar

Fung – alguno de uds también escucha esos gritos (voltea la mirada y mira como de repente de unos arbustos sale volando un carrito con gente en el y vio que eran nada mas y nada menos que po y algunos de los furiosos) mami (susurro para después ser aplastado por el carrito el cual seguía con su camino) o dios (no paso ni cinco segundo hasta que otro carrito lo aplastara) maldición

Gary – vez eso es tener mal karma (burlándose)

Fung – callate Gary (en el suelo)

Mientras ellos peleaban luther y po iban llegando a la playa (y el ganador del grand prix 2014 es…. PO) po al ver que había ganado la carrera baja del carro y comienza a celebrar mientras el resto solo bajo de carrito con una cuantas caras de horror, mono salió del carro y vomito, grulla se desmayo víbora, cayo encima de grulla, nolo cayo al suelo y se desmayo , shaina se desmayo encima de el, tigresa, song,sasha, las niñas y el bebe, bajaron del carro y se desparramaron en el suelo, excepto tigresa quien primero le dio el bebe a po, y luego se desmayo.

Po – (boqui abierto) creo que se me fue la mano un poco, un momento casi lo olvido (voltea la mirada hacia luther) loser

Luther – cállate que primero ganaste por salir con adelantamiento y en segunda se jalonea y se me caen las ruedas (XD LE ENTENDIERON LOS QUE SI QUE BUENO LOS QUE NO PUES NO)

Tigresa – (se levanta) hay mi cabeza por que rayos hiciste eso po

Sasha – (se levanta) por favor no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso

Song – (se levanta) por lo menos llegamos a la playa

Roseta – (se levanta) wow la playa y el mar, y las vacaciones inician

Lupita – (voltea la mirada hacia su padre el cual estaba en la orilla del mar remojándose los pies) yo creo que deberíamos cambiarnos

Roseta – donde están nuestros trajes de baño (esperando respuesta)

Lupita – en las maletas (va hacia el fideo móvil y trata de alcanzar las maletas pero no alcanzaba) po podrías ayudarnos por favor

Po – claro (va hacia la parte donde están las maletas y baja las de roseta y lupita) aquí tienen pequeñas

Roseta – gracias po (sonríe)

Po – (aparte de las maletas de roseta y lupita baja la suya la de mono la de nolo y la de grulla) vamos chicos hora de cambiarse

Luther – (se levanta y va hacia su carrito y toma las maletas de shifu, el señor ping, dunga, xion, y la suya) uds chicas se cambiaran aquí y nosotros nos cambiaremos en el bosque

Rosa – de acuerdo

Tigresa – pero si se atreven a espiar, los vamos a despedazar entendido (lo dice con un tono frio y cruel esa es tigresa)

Todos los chicos – claro (encogidos de hombros)

Dicho esto los chicos se fueron a cambiar al bosque que estaba en la playa, se comenzaron a cambiar

Tigresa – acabo de recordar que no tragimos trajes de baño

Kim – no te preocupes nosotros trajimos unos cuantos por si se les olvidaban o otra cosa (toma su maleta y la abre dejando ver varios trajes de baño)

Rosa – y aparte yo también traje unos cuantos (abre su maleta y deja ver unos cuantos conjuntos de bikinis) este rosa de aquí es especial para mi marido

Sasha – veamos que tenemos por aquí (toma un bikini de la maleta de Kim) este dorado de aquí esta bonito

Song – (toma un bikini de la maleta de rosa) este verde jade me recuerda a los ojos de nuestro tierno osito de peluche (pensando en po)

Tigresa – (toma uno de la maleta de rosa) este negrito con azul de aquí esta un poquito atrevido pero le gustara a po (sonrisa pervertida)

Kim – este azul con rojo de aquí es mio (tomandolo)

Mei – este amarillo con morado es mio (tomandolo)

Shaina – este blanco de aquí me gusta (tomando el bikini blanco) color blanco como mi amado nolo

Roseta – (cambiándose dentro del fideo móvil) te deseamos lo mejor en tu matrimonio

Todas – (comienzan a reir con el comentario de la leoncita y shaina simplemente se sonroja)

MIENTRAS CON LOS CHICOS

Ellos ya se habían cambiado y tres de ellos se veian ridículos

Dunga – este traje es incomodo (bestia con un traje tipo calzoncillo color negro)

Xion – te sientes incomodo el mio me queda como tanga (traia un traje tipo calzoncillo color verde)

Nolo – este me sienta de maravilla (traia un traje tipo short de lucha al estilo de Jhon Cena)

Po – como me veo chicos (estaba usando un traje tipo short color rojo)

Luther – este se ve mejor (estaba usando un traje de lucha estilo RANDY ORTON) pero mi hijo se parece a su padre (el bebe tiene uno igual al de luther solo que al estilo de Daniel Bryan)

Mono – este también se ve bien (usando un traje estilo short color amarillo)

Sr ping – este también se ve bien creo yo (vestia con un traje tipo calzoncillo color blanco)

Mantis – eso es un traje de baño (de que se queja si el no necesita eso XD)

Shifu – este se me ve mejor (usaba un traje para surfear)

Grulla – (lo único que bestia era una camisa estilo hawaiana) se ve bien maestro

Po – en serio sabe surfear (interesado)

Shifu – claro que si panda, no por nada me decían doctor surf

Po – bueno creo que seria bueno volver a la playa

Toman sus ropas y las llevan de nuevo a la playa caminaron hasta los carritos pero no vieron a nadie de las chicas

Po – donde estarán (buscándolas con la mirada)

Chicas – estamos por aca (gritan desde el otro lado de la playa)

Chicos – (voltean la mirada y todos excepto shifu y el señor ping se quedaron con la boca abierta)

Kim – y bien dunga como me veo (traía puesto un bikini de dos piezas muy sexy de estilo strapless en color rojo y azul el cual resaltaba su figura además de sus pechos)

Dunga – a e te ve mu b hay (tartamudea y se desmaya)

Kim – (sonríe) se quedo sin palabras

Mei – y dime xion te gusta el mio (traía puesto un bikini de dos piezas muy sexy y más revelador que el de kim , solo que el sujetado era de triángulos y la parte baja del bikini era colaless una parte color morada y otra era amarilla)

Xion – te ves bien amor (sonríe)

Mei – te gusta

Xion – no

Mei – (confundida)

Xion – me encanta (sonríe triunfante por lograr su cometido)

Mei – (se sonroja) tonto

Xion – jiji ven aquí tu (se acerca a mei y la besa)

Rosa – que opinas cariño (lo dice intentan impresionar a luther, traia puesto un bikini pequeño como un mini bikini era un poco revelador estilo strapless y una tanga rosa el cual resaltaba su figura y su trasero)

Luther – (con la boca abierta le pasa el bebe a shifu y luego dice) hay dios (se cae de espaldas y se desmaya)

Po – hombre herido (bromeando)

Voces – oh pooo (lo llaman unas voces un poco seductoras)

Po – Mande (volte a ver de donde venían las voces que lo llamaban y se queda con la boca abierta)

Sasha – que te parece mi bikini (traía puesto un bikini estilo strapless muy sexys en colores dorados con una tanga dorada)

Po – (se le cae la baba de solo verla)

Song – y que piensas del mio (sonríe coquetamente, traía puesto un bikini verde jade de dos piezas muy sexy el sujetador era de triángulos un poco pequeños lo que resaltaba mucho el busto de la leopardo y la parte baja del bikini era colaless estilo tanga, el cual hacia denotar mas sus cintura y trasero)

Po – (la volteo a ver y le dio una hemorragia nasal tipo anime)

Tigresa – y que opinas del mio cariño (traía puesto un bikini negro con azul muy sexy de dos piezas, el sujetador era de triángulos un poco pequeños lo que resaltaba mucho el enorme busto de la maestra tigresa y la parte baja del bikini era colaless estilo tanga que hacia denotar su cintura al igual que su trasero parecer todo este conjunto había sido elegido por ella misma)

Po – (al verla le da una hemorragia nasal y babea al mismo tiempo) las tres se ven como tres angeles caidos del cielo

Roseta y lupita – y nosotras como nos vemos papa (las pequeñas leoncitas traían puestos unos bikinis para niñas de una pieza estilo malla o traje de baño entero, en color verde y azul fuerte y con detalles floreados además de un pequeño detalle como una espacie de dobladillo estilo falta en la cintura)

Escritor – con eso de papa las niñas se acostumbraron a decirle asi

Po - (sonríe y después coloca sus manos sobre las cabezas de las niñas) se ven bien

Roseta y lupita – (sorprendidas) enserio..?

Po - si (sonríe) se ven lindas (lo dice con el amor que un padre le puede tener a sus hijas)

Roseta y lupita - (responden el comentario con una ancha sonrísa)

Luther – ahora que ya todos estamos listos, vamos a divertirnos

Todos – SIIIIIIII (gritan para después corrar a nadar excepto víbora ella solo puso una toalla de playa y tomo un poco de sol) (esque ella es de sangre fría)

Y con ese grito se dio inicio a las vacaciones en la playa, el maestro shifu tomo su tabla de surf y se fue al mar a remontar las olas pero no sin antes darle el bebe a tigresa la cual mantuvo al bebe jugando cerca de la orilla era muy peque y si se le resbalaba de las manos podría ahogarse, el señor ping se puso a nadar como un ganso, mientras que las chicas jugaban voleibol, haciendo que los chicos no desvien ni por un segundo la mirada, cada que una de las chicas se movia para golpear el balón sus pechos rebotaban una y otra vez estilo anime, lo cual los motivaba un poco a unirse al juego, solo que no se atrevían y en eso a luther se le ocurrió un buen juego que todos conocían perfectamente excepto mono y grulla.

Luther – oigan que les parece si jugamos Futbol Americano (con un balón de americano en su mano)

Grulla – era de un gringo (interesado)

Todos excepto mono y grulla – jajajajajajajajaja (comenzaron a reir por la pregunta de la cigüeña o grulla)

Po – lo que quiere decir es que es un balón de futbol americano

Mono – que es futbol americano (confundido y interesado)

Dunga – no saben como jugar futbol (sorprendido)

Grulla y Mono – no (afirmando no saber jugar)

Todos excepto mono y grulla – (se miraron un poco de no puede ser para cambiar su expresión por una cara de malicia seguida de una pequeñísima risa malévola)

Nolo – es simple (le quita el balón a dunga) si logran atrapar este pequeño balón ganan el juego ¿quieren jugar?

Mono – (dudoso) em creo que si

Grulla – (dudoso) yo también juego creo

Xion – ya saben solo atrapen el balón y ganaran

Nolo – atrápalo mono (se lo lanza a mono y este lo atrapa)

Mono – gane (levanta el balón en señal de victoria)

Po – tacleenlo (al decirlo todos corren hasta mono y lo taclean)

Mono – (aplastado por todos y sin poder respirar) ayúdenme (dijo con un débil susurro y retorciendo su mano)

Todos – (se levantan y luego Po toma el balón y dice) tu turno grulla (se lo lanza y lo atrapa)

Grulla – ahora que hago (asustado)

Mono - (en el suelo) corre (dice lo mas fuerte que puede)

Grulla al escuchar esa palabra no pierde tiempo y comienza a correr y gritar seguido por el resto de los chicos, las chicas al escuchar los gritos de grulla paran por un momento, y dirijen la mirada hacia donde privenian los gritos, y se sorprenden al ver a grulla siendo correteado por los chicos, un poco interesadas se acercan a ver y preguntar lo que estaban jugando

Tigresa – que juegan chicos (interesada mientras carga al bebe)

Grulla – fut… (interrumpido ya que es tacleado por los chicos)

Po – futbol americano (se lanza a la tacleada lastimando a grulla y al resto, seguido por mono el cual ya se había recuperado)

Song – se ve divertido (interesada)

Rosa – podemos jugar (interesada)

Chicos – (se miran el uno al otro para después a empezar a reir como locos) pffff jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Sasha – que es tan graciosos (confundida)

Xion – no se ofendan es solo que

Nolo – que el futbol americano es para hombres rudos

Dunga – no para mujeres extra sensibles

Chicas – quien dice que no somos lo suficientemente rudas para jugar

Po – de acuerdo pero si alguna de uds llora será por culpa suya

Chicos y chicas – de acuerdo a jugar (los chicos se levantan y luther les explica las reglas del juego)

Luther – las reglas son simple, el primer equipo que logre anotar 300 puntos gana el juego, lo único que se permiten son tacleadas, no se permiten golpes ni patadas porque eso significaría una falta quedo claro (voz autoritaria)

Kim – tan claro como el agua

Nolo – shaina segura que quieres jugar (preocupado por la salud de su vieja XD)

Shaina – tan segura como que el cielo es azul (sonríe)

Tigresa – y po (buscando con la mirada a po)

Po – aquí estoy (sale de el bosque con unas dos ramas de bambu)

Song – esas ramas para que son po (interesada)

Po – para marcar el area de juego (empieza la marcar las yardas y marca las porterías o las zonas de anotaciones)

Luther – bien chicos posiciones (al escuchar esto los chicos se ponen en posición de tacleo)

Ellas no entendieron por que se ponían en esa posición y solo les siguieron la corriente, tigresa le dio a lupita al bebe y le dijo que lo cuidara (no se como relatar algo como esto asi que dire que el marcador fue 260 302 a favor de las chicas)

Chicos – (al ver su derrota ya hecha los chicos se caen de espaldas estilo anime y comienzan a jadear por el cansancio)

Dunga – como…. Como es posible que un grupo de mujeres nos vencieran en futbol americano

Luther – es increíble que illinois nos dijera que las mujeres no saben ganar, ME CAGO EN CHICAGO (enojado con chicago)

En otra parte de el mundo mas bien en estados unidos

CM Punk – (le da un escalofrio) creo que alguien se enojo con chicago, ah bueno vamos a defender el campeonato

34 minutos después

Anunciador – les presento al nuevo campeón de wwe JHON CENA

Jhon cena – you can see me (se burla de CM punk mostrándole el campeonato de wwe)

CM Punk – todo por que por el idiota que se enojo con chicago (dijo enojado y tirado en la lona)

De vuelta a china XD

Po – puede que nos hayan ganado pero hay un juego en el que jamás nos ganara

Xion – asi cual es ese juego (confundido y enojado)

Po – (se levanta del suelo y va al fideo móvil y regresa con un arco y unas flechas en manos) ruleta de flecha

Dunga – oh hohohohoho ruleta de flecha entonces dejamo dibujar el circulo (se levanta y dibuja un circulo en la arena)

Po – (acomoda la flecha en el arco) vamos chicos entren al circulo, y chicas será mejor que se cubran con algo

Chicas – por que lo dices (confundidas)

Po – muy bien el ultimo en quedarse dentro del circulo Gana (hace para atrás la flecha , la lanza)

Nolo – oye no la veo (buscándola y viendo hacia arriba)

Xion – donde esta (buscándola)

Po – hay la perdi con el sol (preocupado suelta el arco) salvese quien pueda (se hecha a correr)

Dunga – corran (corre como maniático)

Nolo – cúbranse chicas (se queda adentro del circulo)

Xion – (sale corriendo como loco)

Todos al no poder ver la flecha corren en diferentes direcciones intentando evitar la flecha algunos se tropezaron y otros se golpearon

Nolo – eh ganado soy el máximo ganador de la ruleta de flecha siii (y en fracciones de segundo la flecha cayo clavándose en el pie de xion el cual solo hizo una mueca de dolor y grito como niña) aaaaaaaaaaa mi pieeeeeee

Los chicos salieron de sus escondites y corren a socorrer a su amigo

Shaina – nolo cariño estas bien (preocupada)

Nolo – si claro estoy bien solo tengo una flecha clavada en mi pie (llorando de dolor)

Kim – no inventes que tipo de pregunta es esa

Po – quieren dejar de pelar como niñas y ayudarnos a levantarlo (intentando levantar a xion)

Levantaron entre todos a xion y lo llevaron hacia el carrito y víbora le intento sacar la flecha

Nolo– aauch no sale (quejándose)

Víbora – (con su cola jalando de la flecha) ya casi, ya sale la puntita, ya viene

Nolo – au con cuidado

Víbora – que delicado floresita (tirando poco a poco de la flecha)

Mientras en el océano o mas bien en la orilla de la playa

Po – pobre de xion (acostado bajo en agua y con la cabeza en la superficie) pero al menos gano la ruleta de flecha

Dunga – (recostado de la misma manera que po) si que lo hizo no exactamente como debería haber sido pero gano (sonríe burlonamente)

Xion – (de pie en el agua) pobre pero esperemos que se recupere

Po – saben una cosa, si que todos nosotros somos muy afortunados (sonríe muy feliz)

Dunga – y eso por que lo dices (arqueando una ceja)

Po – porque va a ser, por ellas (señalando a las chicas las cuales estaban divirtiéndose en el agua junto con las niñas) gracias a ellas todos nosotros somos felices

Xion – tenemos suerte de haberlas conocido (mirando a shaina)

Po – yo soy el mas feliz de los tres por que, porque tengo a las tres mujeres mas hermosas de toda china (sonríe con mucha felicidad)

Dunga – uds tienen suerte al menos sus novias no tratan de matarlos (se le cae una gota de sudor estilo anime)

Po – lo que me recuerda, ¿Por qué los estaban persiguiendo el otro dia? (interesado)

Dunga – ni siquiera me acuerdo (lo decía en serio) oye una pregunta

Po – una respuesta jajaja (bromeando)

Dunga – ya enserio way, oye te vas a casar no

Po – si me voy a casar en 21 dias o 22 no me acuerdo porque (confundido)

Dunga – y habra una despedida de soltero

Po – em no lo se, aun no sabemos si habrá una despedidas de soltero o solteras

Xion – te parece si te hacemos una despedida de soltero

Po – pero que dirían tigresa, song y sasha sobre eso (preocupado)

Dunga – no diran nada porque será un secreto entre nosotros (sonríe maléficamente)

Xion – una despedida de soltero secreta eso si es clásico (sonríe)

Po – están seguros de eso, digo no quiero que mis hijas crezcan viendo a su padre en silla de ruedas (JAJAJAJA XD LE ENTENDIERON LOS QUE SI QUE BUENO LOS QUE NO PUES SE JODIERON NA ES BROMA)

Dunga – tranquilo way, todo estará bien además que pasaría si se enteran (confiado) si por eso mi lema es: que tan malo podría ser

Po – (rie) jajajajajaja eso es un poco ridículo tu lema debería ser (verba no nacta) porque no te callas ni debajo del agua (sonrisa burlona) de acuerdo, pero primero vere si tendremos despedidas de solteros

Luther – aunque digan que no nosotros te haremos una despedida de soltero

Xion – además que podría pasar si se enteraran (confiado)

Mientras tanto con las chicas

Rosa – y dime tigresa, tendrán despedida de solteras

Tigresa – no se que es una despedida de solteras

Song – es cuando se te hace una despedida para pasar de mujer soltera a una mujer casada

Sasha – la verdad no se si una despedida de solteras sea una buena idea

Roseta – (jugando con una pelota de playa) pero según lo que me a dicho papa luther las despedidas de solteros son tradicionales

Rosa – si lo dijo fue porque el es un poco conocedor de esas cosas

Kim – ellos lo saben porque son hombres

Mei – eso que tiene que ver

Shaina – que ellos siempre creen que las despedidas de solteros son mejores que las despedidas de solteras

Tigresa – por que (confundida)

Sasha – por varias razones que no son muy importantes

Lupita – (jugando con roseta y la pelota de playa) pero si no son importantes por que mama le puso un amordazador a papa y lo dejo sin comer un dia entero

Todas – (se le quedan viendo a rosa con cara de WTF)

Rosa – (pensando: vas a ver luther veras que tan ruda puedo ser)

De regreso con Nolo y Vibora

Víbora – quieres dejar de moverte por un momento, antes de que haga un paso en falso (jalando despacio de la flecha sin albur XD)

Nolo – (agonizando) por lo que mas quieras sacala de una vez

Víbora – la saco de un tiron o despacio

Nolo – sacala de un tiron pero rápido (se muerde el brazo)

Víbora – de acuerdo (toma la flecha con fuerza y la saca de un tiron)

Mientras en la playa

Po – creen que víbora ya le haya sacado la flecha del pie (preocupado por su amigo)

Antes de que alguien le contestara la pregunta fue contestada por medio de un grito que parece haberse escuchado por toda china

Grito – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH (QUE SENSIBLE SE PONE XD)

Xion – eso contesta tu pregunta (bromeando)

Po – eso creo (voltea la mirada hacia una cañada que daba con el océano y era de diez metros) oigan chequen eso

Luther – que cosa (hasta que el escritor me hace aparecer) (voltea la mirada hacia la cañada)

Dunga – (mira la cañada y pone una sonrisa maliciosa) po estas pensando lo mismo que yo

Po – Oh si (sonríe maliciosamente) oye xion tu tienes algo pendiente que hacer

Xion – (mira la cañada) a que te refie… o no eso si que no no pienso hacerlo por nada en el mundo

Po – quieras oh no lo vas a hacer

Xion – no lo voy a hacer por nada del mundo (decidido)

Escritor – para los que no saben de que están hablando les sugiero que lean de nuevo el capitulo 12 una nueva rival llega y un cuadro amoroso nace asi se informaran mas

Nolo – (llegando y cojeando un poco) no lo hagas por nosotros hazlo por tu mujer

Po – miren quien decidió aparecer es mas ni menos que Don tengo una flecha en mi pie (burlándose)

Nolo – ja ja que gracioso, entonces que dices xion

Xion – quie digo de que (confundido pero sabe a que se refieren sus amigos)

Dunga – vamos way hazlo por tu novia demuéstrale que eres valiente

Xion – no puedo simplemente no puedo

Po – XION PUÑAAAAL XION PUÑAAAAL XION PUÑAAAAL (canturreo burlándose de su amigo)

Dunga – no inventes xion cuando te volviste tan Maricon (burlándose)

Xion – no soy maricon amigos esque me da miedo saltar desde tan alto (asustado)

Nolo – además de puñal miedoso (burlándose) vamos hazlo por mei saca el FUAAAAAAAAAAA

Po – nolo tiene razón tienes que sacar el FUA

Xion – fua (lo saca sin ganas)

Dunga – con mas ganas asi FUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Xion – fuaaaa (con un poco mas de ganitas)

Po – asi no ASI FUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Xion – FUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (con mas ganas) vamos pues (camina hacia la cañada)

Dunga – eso fue fácil (camina atrás de xion)

Po – ven amigo yo te ayudo (apoya a nolo en su hombro y lo ayuda a caminar)

Nolo – gracias po (comienza a caminar)

Caminaron por ocho minutos hasta llegar a la cañada al haber llegado xion se fue hasta la orilla un poco dudoso

Xion – hay dios mio (mirando hacia abajo) tengo que hacerlo

Luther – si tienes que hacerlo (sonriendo y de brazos cruzados) y para darte mas confianza, OIGAN CHICAS MIREN HACIA ACA (les grita a las chicas)

Escritor – si les digo haci es porque se me están agotando las ideas

Mientras en la playa

Tigresa – (le da un tic en la oreja) alguna de ustedes escucha eso

Gritos – OIGAN CHAVAS MIREN HACIA ACA (los gritos de luther se escuchaban fuertes)

Al escuchar los gritos voltearon la mirada hasta ver a los chicos en una cañada y les regresan la gritada

Kim – QUE ESTAN HACIENDO AHÍ (espera la respuesta)

Dunga - ESTAMOS MOSTRANDOLE A MEI UNA COSA POR CIERTO DILE QUE MIRE HACIA LA ORILLA DE LA CAÑADA (gritando)

Song – que dijo (confundida)

Kim – dijo que le dijera a mei que mirara al final de la cañada

Mei – (curiosa mira hacia el final de la cañada y mira a xion) PERO QUE ESTA HACIENDO XION AHÍ (espera la respuesta)

Xion – DEMOSTRANDOTE CUANTO TE AMO (dicho esto se lanzo gritando) I BELIEVE I CAN FLY, I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY (canta se que puedo volar esa era una canción muy bonita)

Y en menos de 60 segundos Xion cayo al agua demostrándole a mei que la amaba mucho

Mei – si que me ama mucho (sonríe con una cara de felicidad)

Y nadie se espero lo siguiente

Dunga – TE AMO KIIIIM (se lanza de la cañada y un minuto después cae al agua)

Kim – esto es una muestra de rudeza o muestra de que nos aman (confundida)

Po – (corre y se lanza de la cañada) TIGRESA, SONG, SASHA LAS AMO CON TODA EL ALMA (Dijo antes de caer al agua)

Tigresa Song y Sasha – muestra de que nos aman (felices)

Nolo – QUE VIVA EL AMOR, TE AMO SHAINA (no le importo que el pie lo lastimara y se lanzo al agua)

Shaina – esta loco (preocupada)

Rosa – esta loco por ti shaina (sonríe)

Luther – ROSA TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA Y LA DUEÑA DE ELLA (Salta de la cañada y se pone en posición de cañon )

Rosa – si que me ama (sonríe feliz)

Sasha – oigan donde están grulla mono y mantis

Roseta – dijeron que se sentían cansados y se fueron a dormir a los carros (dice mientras juega con la pelota)

En los carritos

Grulla, Mono, Mantis – (Roncando) (Que Obvio XD)

El dia se fue volando estaba por anochecer pero los chicos (INTELIGENTES) antes de que ya no hubiera luz armaron las casas de campaña, y encendieron una fogata fueron a buscar unos troncos y al haber llegado la noche todos se sentaron alrededor de la fogata y contar historias de TERROOR que ni eran tan aterradoras. Pero bueno veamos que se cuentan.

Mantis – y por eso no como mortadela (terminando su historia)

Luther – ya nos contaste esa historia tres veces (con su brazo izquierdo abraza a rosa)

Mono – y yo todavía no le entiendo (confundido)

Grulla – jajajaja…. Tampoco yo (con víbora enroscada en su cuello)

Dunga – (acostado en el regazo de kim) a quien le toca contar una historia

Nolo – (acostado en el regazo de shaina) no lo se

Xion – (recostado en el regazo de mei) creo que le toca a po

Shifu – (llegando de las casas de campaña) el bebe esta dormido (sentándose en un tronco)

Dunga – te toca contar una historia po asi que rífatela hijo (esperando haber que historia cuenta)

Mono – y que sea una buena historia

Mantis – la ultima que nos contaste no fue muy buena

Po – um una historia de terror dejame pensar (el tenia a tigresa, a su lado izquierdo, song a su lado derecho, sasha sentada en su regazo y abrazando a las niñas) a ya se, alguna vez habían escuchado la historia de la niña de la falda roja

Todos – No

Po – entonces se las contare (se aclara la garganta) lo siguiente le sucedió a un hombre, dijo que desde que escucho una historia de miedo sobre una niña con una falda de color roja… cosas extrañas comenzaron a suceder.

Todos – (atentos a la historia)

Po – nadie presto atención al principio…. Pero un dia….. un amigo suyo lo visito por la noche… el volteo la mirada hacia una de sus ventanas de su casa y le dijo a su amigo "una niña con falda roja esta afuera de la ventana ahora mismo y creo que nos esta viendo", y apenas dijo eso la luz se apago… al dia siguiente fueron a buscarlos a la casa del hombre y los encontraron muertos, colgados de una Viga.

Todos – (se asustaron con la historia y pusieron caras de atemorizados)

Luther – bueno creo que pudiste hacerlo mejor jejeje (rie asustado y nervioso)

Po – Bueno….. No hay mas que eso…Todo aquel que ha oído esta historia…ha visto a una niña con una falda de color rojo, adentro de su casa en tres días. Así que tengan cuidado. (sonríe maliciosamente) mmm muajajajajajaja (risa macabra estilo Thriller de Michael Jackson)

Todos – (se asustaron por la risa macabra de Po)

Po – (boztesa) bueno creo que es hora de dormir

Trato de levantarse pero no pudo ya que tigresa sasha song y las niñas se habían aferrado con sus garras al cuerpo de po hizo un segundo intento pero esta vez las cargo a las cinco (era fuerte el canijo)

Po – buenas noches chicos (se va caminando con las chicas y las niñas y entra a una casa de campaña lo suficientemente grande para los seis "seis porque ahí estaba el bebe" y la cierra)

Los que estaban en la fogata estaban totalmente aterrados por el relato de po incluso shifu estaba aterrado por la historia y solo se quedaron ahí esperando a que alguien dijera algo

Luther – cre… creo que lo mejor es irse a dormir ahora (se levanta y levanta a rosa en sus brazos) hasta mañana (se mete con rosa a una casa de campaña y la cierra)

Shifu – buenas noches a todos (se mete a una casa de campaña)

Sr ping – maestro shifu puedo pasar la noche con uds digo para hacerle compañía (asustado)

Shifu – claro no hay problema

Sr ping – (se mete a la casa de campaña junto con shifu y la cierra)

Nolo – creo que nosotros también deberíamos irnos (se levanta junto con shaina y se meten a una casa de campaña y la cierra) hasta mañana

Todos se habían ido dejando solos a dunga kim xion mei mono y mantis, segundos después de eso la fogata se apago asustándolos y haciéndolos correr y meterse a una de las casas de campaña. Y cerrarlas

Dentro de la casa de campaña de Po, Tigresa, Song, Sasha, Roseta y Lupita.

Asustadas por la historia de terror de Po se habían aferrado a el con las garras po no sentía nada sino ya cuantos arañazos y garras enterradas le habían hecho perder la mayor parte de sensibilidad de su cuerpo. El bebe estaba a un lado de la cabeza de po.

Po – vamos chicas solo es una historia no van a creer lo que dije o si (incrédulo)

Song – Po podemos dormirnos junto de ti (asustada)

Po – claro por que no (pensando: creo que se me fue la mano)

Roseta – papi podrías cantarnos para poder dormir (asustada y poniendo ojitos de cachorrito maltratado)

Po – claro (piensa en una canción y comienza a cantarla)

Duerman pequeñas, duerman en su hogar

El sol se metió, sus ojos deben cerrar

El petirrojo a su nido se va

Roseta Y Lupita – (comienzan a adormitarse por la canción de po)

Duerman tranquilas, duerman en su hogar

La luz se fue, dejo la oscuridad

Sus ojitos deben cerrar, el petirrojo a su nido se va

Mi corazón, les dara mi calor

Roseta Y Lupita – (boztesan y cierran poco a poco sus ojos)

Sus sueños, yo cuidare

Con mis arrullos, las dormiré

Descansen en mi pecho, una última vez

Cuando despierten mañana aquí estaré…(termina de cantar)

Roseta Y Lupita – (se quedan profundamente dormidas en el pecho de po)

Po – se quedaron dormidas, oye song (mira a song a sasha y a tigresa y no puede impedirse dar una risita)

Las chicas se habían quedado dormidas con la canción de po y no era para tanto el panda tenia una voz muy melodiosa y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 17

OH SI EL CAPITULO FUE MAS LARGO BUENO EL DIA DE HOY SOLO HABRA UNA PREGUNTA ¿PODRAN DORMIR BIEN TODOS DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA DE PO? ESO LO DUDO MUCHO Y BUENO ESO ES TODO POR HOY LOS ESPERO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE NUESTRA VIDA DE HOY Y MAÑANA Y BUENO COMO SIEMPRE LES DIGO

ADIOS Y BUENAS NOCHES


End file.
